A Bundle of Secrets
by Florexandra
Summary: After Jonathan's betrayal and getting Cam out of prison, Cam takes on another case with Kay, Mike and the FBI. They find something they did not expect to find at the crime scene and now it may change everyone's life and everything they thought they knew forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place soon after Cam gets out of prison. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun had not yet rose; a young woman appeared to be running away from something carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms. She ran until she reached an abandoned building, she rushed inside and forced a secret wall to open, carefully placed the bundle inside before closing it back up, leaving just a crack open. She ran back to the entrance to look around, takes out her cell phone and dials, from the phone came a voice, "Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Please send help!"

"Ma'am, what's the issue?"

"When you get here, make sure you search every nook and cranny!"

"Ma'am, where are you?" The operator asked, starting to get worried.

"It's not safe for her here, get her somewhere safe! Please! It's too late for me!"

"What's too late? Ma'am?"

Suddenly a shot rings out and the young woman's voice softens to almost a whisper, "They're here..."

"Who's there? Ma'am, I need you to tell me-" The operator's voice gets interrupted by another shot, this time, it went through the young woman's forehead, she fell onto her back with her blue eyes wide open and her dark hair feathered out around her, "Ma'am, are you still there? Ma'am-" The call got cut off by someone kicking the phone out of her hands and crushing it with a brick.

 _A Few Hours Later..._

"And that's how you pull it off" Cameron said as he and Kay pulled up to the crime scene.

"You know Cam, I sometimes think you value pulling off a stunt than you do about your own safety" Kay replied as she rolled his eyes at his childishness though she was happy to see him be smiling again.

"It's worth it if it works, right? Jonathan always thought that one was stupid."

"How's he doing? I mean... have you heard from him at all?"

"Nope and quite frankly, I don't want to even wanna think about him right now"

Kay placed a hand on his shoulder, "I get that you're upset, you have every right to be... but he's still your brother"

He covers the hand Kay placed on his shoulder with his own and gave a sad smile, "I know... I'm just not ready yet... and thankfully, he doesn't need something from me... yet." They head inside of the abandoned warehouse, "So this is where the 911 call came from huh?"

"Yeah, the operator says she has no idea who our victim is, just that she sounded like a young woman and she sounded desperate for help" Kay answered. They reach the body and Mike is already there standing overhead of the victim, "Hey Mike, so who is our victim?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have an ID yet and it seems she came running here with not much on her" Mike commented.

"Whatever she was trying to escape from obviously found her" Kay added as she looked at the woman's wide unblinking eyes. What was odd was that something seemed familiar about the victim's eyes, "Poor girl."

"Judging by her lack of proper clothing for this weather, she wasn't planning on running" Cam observed, "Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Maybe... Mike, was there any other information that the operator gave about our victim?" Kay asked as Cameron shifted away thinking he heard something.

"Oh yes! They mentioned how the woman went on about making sure that whoever was chasing her did not get to _her_ " Mike explained. Meanwhile, Cam was searching around because he was sure he heard something. When he happened upon the wall with the slightly cracked-open wall. He pushed it open and what he saw shocked him.

"Whose _her_?" Kay raised her eyebrows, "Maybe if we can find out who that is, we can find out who our victim is."

"Hey guys!" Cameron called from where he was.

"What is it Cameron?" Kay called back

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to touch anything before you guys have finished a complete search of the premises but..." He replied as he made his way back to them, carrying that same bundle of blankets that the woman had held just a few short hours ago.

Kay met him halfway, "Cam, what did you... do..." She became speechless when her eyes fell on what or who was in the blankets. Peeking out from the blankets was a tiny little baby, probably not even a year old. The baby had dark curly hair, very pale skin, and bright brown eyes that lit up when smiling.

Cam gave a cheeky grin, "I think you can understand why I thought that it'd be best not to wait."

 **Cue the theme song**

Once they had gotten back to the station, they made sure the baby was fed, cleaned up and checked out before telling Deakins anything. "So you found this baby in the same building as our victim?" Deakins asked as she, Kay and Mike watched Cameron bounce the baby up and down in his arms making her laugh.

"Yes and due to the timing, the fact that baby didn't seem like she hadn't been there for too long and that she bears some resemblance to our victim, we think she might be Jane Doe's daughter" Kay explained.

"Any idea on who our victim is?"

"We're still working on getting that information, should be receiving it soon" Mike replied.

"Alright, keep me posted" Deakins walked away, silently smiling at Cameron with the little baby.

"I'll go see if we have an ID yet" Mike said as he motioned his head towards Cam.

Kay rolled her eyes and went up to her friend and the child he was holding and sat down beside them, "You two seem to be getting along."

"Babies are so much fun to entertain, it's like everything you do is a magic trick, watch this!" Cameron put his hand over his face then quickly pulled it down and went, "Peek-a-boo!" The little girl burst out laughing.

Cam and Kay both laughed along, "I see what you mean."

All of a sudden, the baby pointed at Kay, smiled then reached out her arms, "I think the little lady wants you to hold her Kay."

"Oh... I don't know, I'm not really-"

Cameron holds up the baby in front of his face and says in a high-pitched voice, "Please Auntie Kay, I want a hug and Uncle Cameron is starting to run out of ideas to keep me entertained!" Kay rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day and carefully took the little girl from Cameron. The baby just stared at her with wide innocent eyes, something about her that just seemed so familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. "She likes you." Cam said which broke Kay's train of thought.

"What?"

"I tried giving her to Mike to hold earlier and she almost burst into tears." Cam chuckled.

Kay chuckled as she placed a hand behind the baby's back and had her sit on her lap, "Really?" She noticed Cam just smiling at her, "What?"

"Nothing, just never really pictured you with a baby" Kay raised her eyebrows which made Cam flustered, "N-not that I picture you in any way, I just mean..." He leans down a bit to face the baby, "Can you help me out here Kid?" The baby just grabbed his nose and laughed, "Real helpful."

Mike walked in at that moment, "Hey guys- why is the baby holding Cam's nose?"

"He tried to ask her for advice" Kay grinned before snapping back into cop mode, "So what's up?"

"We found an ID... and... I'm glad you guys are sitting down"

Kay frowned, "Why? What is it?"

"Well, the victim's name was Fiona Jonbroni, 26 years old, was placed in the foster system when she was four after her mother died in a car accident."

Cam grimaced, "Poor girl, I've heard the system's rough."

"Yeah... she was bounced around homes until she was eighteen, found a job and she met a Shawn Blanc seven years ago and they were married three years ago."

"What happened to him?" Kay asked, instinctively holding the child closer to herself without realizing it.

"We're going to their apartment to see if he's there."

Cam looked at the innocent little girl, "So there's a chance that she's still got a parent out there?"

"That's what we're hoping for"

"Do we have the kid's name? I mean, we can't keep calling her Little Lady or Kid."

"It says here that her name is Farrah Blanc, with two Rs"

Cam smiled at the little girl before picking her back up from Kay, "So, your name is Farrah? Well, it makes sense, you're like the fairest of them all"

Kay gave Cam a look, "Cam, come on, you know how I feels about puns"

Cam just grinned, "It's after 9:00 Kay, I'm safe."

Kay sudden got confused, "Wait, you said you were glad we were sitting. What's wrong Mike?"

Mike looked hesitant to speak, like he didn't want to say, "Well, Fiona's birth certificate listed her mother as Violet Jonbroni and..."

"And... her father?" Cam asked.

"And... her father is listed as... Sebastian Black."

Cam's eyes suddenly went wide, "W-wait." He gave a nervous chuckle, "A-are you saying that our victim was my father's daughter? Which would mean..."

Mike had trouble saying this next part, "Cameron, I think our victim was your sister."

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Now if you wish to find out what happens, you must stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron paced back and forth with baby Farrah in his arms, so deep in thought that he didn't realize that she began to stir and feel uncomfortable. "Cam?" Kay finally spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to take Farrah?"

Cam suddenly noticed Farrah's discomfort, "Oh. Yeah, thanks Kay, I think she needs a bottle... or a diaper change" Kay took the little girl from him and Cam asked, "This means that Farrah's my niece... doesn't it?"

"If the DNA results come back positive but... I think she is."

Cam's eyes began to glisten, "Kay... why do I keep finding lies in my family history? I mean Fiona... I don't even know if she even knew she had brothers, brothers that would have taken her in if... if they had known. If she knew, she must of thought we-I didn't care she existed"

That's when Kay snapped, "Of course you care! Cameron Black, you are the kindest man I've ever met! You're loyal, caring, and you would do anything for the people you care about. You were even willing to break your brother out of prison and let yourself become a criminal-" Kay suddenly stopped when she noticed Cam giving her a shy smile, "What?"

"You think too highly of me Kay"

"I'm not bias here Cam. Look at Farrah." Cam was confused but Kay continued but trying to get Farrah to look at her uncle, "Farrah? Look at Uncle Cameron" Farrah happened to look Cam's way and the little girl giggled, "See?"

Cameron was silent for a moment, "...No. I'm not following."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Babies are the best judge of character" Farrah reached her arms out for Cam to hug her.

Cameron took her from Kay again, "Are you sure? Mike's a good guy, Farrah almost cried when I tried to hand her to him"

"Yeah but... you're her uncle" Kay smiled.

Cameron looked at the baby he held in his arms and he was struck with realization, "I'm an uncle... I'm her uncle." He hugged the girl tighter in his arms, "Kay, we need to find out what happened to Fiona, not just for Farrah but for her too... my sister deserves justice."

Just then Mike walked in, "Hey guys."

"Hey Mike, got anything?"

"Yeah, we managed to track down Fiona's last known address." Mike noticed little Farrah starting to fall asleep, "Just a quick note Cam, I would recommend holding her head up, I think she's about to fall asleep."

Cameron quickly fixed the way he was holding her so that his hand was supporting her little head, "Thanks Mike, don't exactly have much practice when it comes to kids." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"How you holding up Cameron?"

"As well as anybody would given the circumstances, I guess."

"Well, the DNA results came back."

Kay perked up, "And?"

"Fiona... was Cam's sister, which means that Farrah _is_ your biological niece." Mike paused, "I'm sorry that this is how you had to find out."

An idea came to Kay's mind, "Cam, why don't you take Farrah with you to the archive? I'm sure that the deception team would want to meet her. Mike and I can go see if we can find Shawn."

Cam smiled sadly, "That's a good idea, can you guys meet us at the archive when you're done?"

"Of course."

Cameron was about to walk away when he realized something, "Kay, could you actually give me a ride? You picked me up for the case so I didn't bring a car... also even if I did, I have no car seat so... do you mind?"

Kay rolled her eyes at him, "Sure, come on."

When Cam got to the archive, he wasn't sure how to explain the situation but he was really amused by the way Farrah was looking around the archive as they passed through the entrance when he heard Dina's voice call out, "Cameron darling, are you back already?"

"Yeah!" He called back as he made his way into the main room of the archive, "I have good reason to be though."

Dina didn't turn around, "I'd love to hear what made you leave Kay at the beginning of the case. Normally if this happened, you'd be pouting like a big baby"

Cam rolled his eyes, "Dina?"

"Hmm?"

"Turn around."

"What is... it..." Dina's eyes went wide when she saw the curly haired baby in Cameron's arms, "W-who is this?"

"Dina, meet Farrah." Cameron smiled as Dina came closer to get a better look at the child.

"How? Somebody knows you have her, right?"

Cameron rolled his eyes once again, "Of course, can you get Jordan and Gunter in here, there's something I need to tell you guys something."

"O-of course" Dina rushes out of the room as Cameron sits down on the couch, a few moments later, Dina came back with Jordan and Gunter in tow.

As they all sat down, Jordan became speechless and Gunter's eyes went wide when they saw Farrah, "Cameron?"

Cam perked up, "Yes Gunter?"

"Why the bloody hell do you have a child with you? What did you do?"

"Gunter! Watch your tongue!" Dina scolded.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything... Dad did..."

"W-what do you mean?" Jordon asked.

Cameron took a deep breath, "Apparently, Dad had another kid, a daughter."

"What? How?" "That's impossible!" "What are you talking about?" Questions came flying from the three of them causing Farrah to start crying.

Cameron shushed the others and tried to calm her down, "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay." Farrah began to calm down and Cameron cleared his throat, "So this morning we went to the crime scene, and I found little Farrah here hidden in a wall."

"Inside a wall?" Gunter said in amazement.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of our victim, the victim, her mother was my sister... Farrah is my biological niece."

Dina gaped at him and the small child he was holding, "This is your niece?" She started to tear up, "You never knew you had a sister. that means that she's... also..."

"Johnny's niece too... but he doesn't know about it because he left."

"Cameron..."

"No, Dina, he left us and I don't exactly know why... and I might never know. Just like I didn't know I had a sister... and now she's just gone."

"It's not your fault Cameron, you didn't know."

"She grew up in the foster system Dina, probably thinking that no cared and then she gets married, has this... this beautiful baby and then, and then she's killed! Why, what did she do so that her being murdered would be the end of her story?"

"That's what we need to find out Cam" Kay's voice said as she raced inside the archive.

Cam got up from the couch with a worried expression, "Kay, what is it? How are you back so soon?"

Kay was hesitant, "We got to the apartment..."

"And?"

"We found Shawn but..." Kay didn't want to disappoint him again but she knew he had to know, there was no sugar coating it, "I'm so sorry Cam, he's gone."

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, "W-what do you mean... gone?"

"When we got to Fiona's place... the door had been forced open and we found Shawn's body in the living room, he's dead Cam. He's gone."

"How?"

Kay gulped, "Same way Fiona died. Now we don't know who the intended victim was. All we know now is-"

"I'm all Farrah has left." Cam interrupted as he collapsed back down in his seat looking at the little girl in his arms, the little girl who had no idea that she was never going to see her mother or her father again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cameron could not stop pacing back and forth. Two days ago, the only family he had was his Deception team... and Kay when he really thought about it. However now, not only did he gain and lose a sister within the same five minutes, there was now a completely innocent little girl who only family left seemed to be Cam. Finally, after a good ten minutes of sitting in shocked silence, Dina spoke up, "Cameron?"

Cameron's attention suddenly to the worried faces all looking at him. He took a deep breath, "If you're gonna ask me whether or not I'm okay... I'm not."

"I wasn't going to ask that. We already know that this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us."

Gunter, who hadn't said much since Farrah came into the archive, "But you need to remember that we are a team and if that means taking care of that little girl whose parents were so cruelly taken from her, so be it"

Cameron smiled at his father-figure, "Thanks Gunter but... now that I know, I have to step up for Farrah. I just don't know how to."

Gunter rolled his eyes, "That's why you have us, you dummy."

Cameron gave a small chuckle then realized something, "Where's Kay? And where's Farrah?"

"Kay went to go change Farrah's diaper. Poor little thing was fidgeting a lot. She's very calm" Dina answered.

"Where did they go?"

"I think they went into the powder room but Kay said she'd keep the door open" Replied Dina with a knowing expression on her face. Cameron ignored it went off to see if Kay and Farrah were there.

"Five bucks says he makes a move." Whispered Jordan

"Five bucks says _she_ makes a move." Gunter whispered back

"Ten bucks says both of them chicken out of making a move" Dina said upping the ante.

Gunter and Jordan looked at each other then at Dina, "You're on." They both exclaimed.

When Cam found Kay, Dina was right, she had kept the door open and she was finishing up with the diaper changing and seems to be talking to the baby so he just leaned by the doorway and listened, "You've been such a little angel, yes you have." She cooed at Farrah causing Cam to smile, "I know a lot of things are going to change for you now but I want you to know that you are in the best hands. Your Uncle Cameron is a good man. I trust him with my life" Those words made Cam's heart flip a little in his chest, "He might not know exactly what to do at first but give him time and he always comes through and tries to make sure that everyone is happy... even if he's not" Kay suddenly noticed Cam in the doorway, picked up Farrah and placed her on her hip and gave Cam a smile, "He's selfless like that." Cameron didn't say anything. He just gave a grateful smile took two steps forward and hugged Kay and by association, Farrah. "Cam?" Kay asked softly.

"Thank you." He whispered softly as he quickly let go, realizing just where they were. Cameron cleared his throat, trying to ignore the light blush that seemed to be resting on Kay's cheeks, it wasn't helping him keep her at a distance. She deserved better than him. "So."

Kay gave a slight chuckle, "So."

"I was gonna go get some baby stuff for Farrah and I thought you could come with me so I could get your opinion on what to get."

"What did you have in mind?"

Cam shrugged, "The usual stuff, a crib, car seat, changing table, clothes, maybe a few toys"

"Well, we are still waiting to hear back from the lab about some stuff. I guess I could join you."

Dina smirked as she, Gunter and Jordan watched Cameron, Kay and Farrah walk out the door shouting a quick good bye, clearly both having chickened out on making a move, "Pay up boys!" The two men rolled their eyes and each handed Dina a ten dollar bill.

Cam and Kay pulled up to the closest Babies-R-Us and went inside. They took a cart and placed Farrah in that baby basket seat and went to shop around. They picked out a sturdy car seat, a nice white crib with a light pink and blue bedding to go with it, and a pretty standard changing table. Kay reminded Cam that he needed a stroller so he got the best one her could find. They went to the clothes section, Cam picked out a few fun bibs along with some hair accessories while Kay got a few t-shirts, pants, and dresses for Farrah. Cameron picked up one of the t-shirt and pants combos and furrowed his brows, "Kay?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she checked on Farrah.

He raised an eyebrow as he turned the clothing set around; it was a set with red pants with white stars and a black t-shirt with the words 'Ta-Da' written in white. "Really?"

Kay laughed and nodded, "Let her learn about your dramatic flair early."

"Oh ha, ha, ha. You're hilarious Kay." He said trying to contain a smile.

A little later, while they waiting in line, they were both trying to entertain Farrah with Cameron making funny faces and Kay giving her a little tickle every now and then. An elderly woman in front of them spoke up, "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you."

Kay replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, are we being too loud?"

The woman waved her hand, "Oh, not at all, I just wanted to say that you have a very adorable child."

"Oh, Thank you, well, actually-" Cameron tried to explain.

"I generally don't see such a well-behaved baby but judging by her parents, I'd say it makes sense. You two seem very happy together"

"Oh, you see-" Kay tried to explain but was interrupted by the speakers telling the woman to please proceed to Register Nine.

"That's my cue, enjoy your day you three."

"Uh thank you." Kay replied. It suddenly became very quiet between her and Cameron as he paid for the items and Kay took Farrah out of the cart and placed her in the new stroller.

When they got to Kay's car, they still didn't say a word. That is, until, Cameron spoke up, "So that lady thought we were together and that Farrah was our daughter... crazy right?" He said as he secured the car seat.

"Yeah... crazy." Kay said subconsciously brushing her hair behind her ear. "So I guess when I drop you off at your place, I'll just help you get all this inside then I'll see you tomorrow?"

Cameron looked confused as he took Farrah from the stroller and carefully placed her in the car seat, "Why don't you stay for dinner? I can order a pizza."

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"Impose? Kay, come on, I like having you around. Plus, you could help me set up the crib." Cameron joked, "Plus I'd rather you help me eat a pizza than eat the whole thing with shame."

Kay laughed at that last remark making Cameron smile, "Well then, I guess we're eating pizza at your place then."

"Darn straight we are!"

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Darn?"

"There is a _child_ present Kay!" He joked as he placed the rest of the items in the trunk of the car.

They drove to Cameron's apartment and took almost everything with them, leaving the stroller and car seat in the car. In the apartment, Cam was sitting on the ground in his spare bedroom trying to figure out how to put the crib together while Kay sat crossed-legged across from Cam with Farrah on her lap as she jingled her keys for the little girl. "I think I got it now but I don't know if I can finish it for tonight." Cam said, scratching his head.

"It's too bad we can't use Farrah's crib but it was broken."

"Broken?"

"When the killer entered the apartment, they ransacked the whole place. Including Farrah's room."

"I hope we find the coward! They deserves to rot in jail for what they did." Cam shook his head, "Now if only I could figure out how to put this forsaken thing together!"

"It's a good thing you picked out that cushioned play pen for Farrah so they is somewhere that she could technically sleep in just for tonight, maybe you should set that up first."

Cam nodded, "Good idea." He went to set up the play pen in the living room

Just then, Kay's phone rang, "Hello? Hey Mike. ...Uh-huh. ...Uh-huh. ...Uh-huh. Good to know, thanks Mike, I'll see you tomorrow." Kay put her phone down on her lap causing Farrah to pick it up and just play around with it.

"What was that about?" Cameron asked as he re-entered the spare room.

"So good news is that the bullets used on Fiona and Shawn were from the same gun meaning that it was the same murder weapon."

"And the bad news?"

"It doesn't mean that it was the same killer."

"Any suspects so far?"

"We're trying to find out what these two did for a living and go from there but for now, Mike and I will be going to Shawn's next of kin for more information."

"Shawn's parents are still alive?" Cameron asked incredulously.

Kay nodded, "Yes but according to what we could see in the home, there were no pictures of parents so something tells me that they weren't very active in their son's life lately."

A little later, Cam had set up the play pen in front of the couch and Kay had ordered that pizza. Kay put Farrah in the pen along with a few toys to keep her occupied but the baby soon feel asleep and the two of them collapsed on the couch, suddenly realizing that they were tired. "You okay?" Kay asked sitting up, facing him, placing an arm on the back pillow.

Cam turned his face her "Yeah... I guess. Just... still processing everything." He adjusted himself so his body was facing Kay as well and placed an arm on the back pillow as well, "It's just... so much has changed about my life in just one day. I mean if you had told me yesterday that I had a sister, I would've had said you were crazy. I can't help but think that things might have ended differently for Fiona if I had known"

Kay placed her hand on top of his, "Well, I know that if you had known you had family out there, you would have fought tooth and nail to make sure they lived a good life. I mean, just look at what you're doing for Farrah. No one had to even tell you that her care essentially falls to you now, you just accepted it and you have not complained about it once!" Cameron smiled at her and took the hand that was under hers and intertwined their fingers causing both their cheeks to gain a slight pink colour. "What?"

"You make me smile, that's all." They locked eyes as Cam said something else, "I don't know what it is but working with you is always the best part of my day and I just... I'm happy when you're around Kay."

Kay saw that there was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before but she wasn't sure what it was, "You make me happy too Cameron. I honestly look forward to cases when I get to work with you."

They both started moving closer to each other without even realizing it until their knees brushed together. Cameron cleared his throat, never taking his eyes off her, "Kay, I..."

"Yes?" She asked searching his face as if trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Kay, I... there's something I need to tell you." Cameron said, his voice almost in a whisper, leaning in slightly as Kay did the same.

"Tell me." She whispered back.

"I don't know how..."

Kay bit her lip which drove Cameron crazy, "C-can you show me?" She asked with hesitation.

Cameron nodded as he leaned in until their noses were touching, "If... if you want me to stop... now's kinda the time." Kay shook her head ever slightly, worried that if she moved too much, she would break this... thing they had just created. When Cam closed his eyes, she did the same and he lightly pressed his lips against hers. When Kay didn't recoil or even move, he pressed on her lips a bit harder while taking his other hand and cupping her cheek with it as Kay's other hand moved to be placed on his shoulder. Call them crazy but they both felt something that they had never felt before. After a few moments, Kay pulled back for air, much to Cameron's disappointment. They didn't move from their position however. Cam's thumb stroked her cheek as he looked into her shining eyes, "That was... wow..."

"Yeah... wow..." Kay replied, almost speechless. Cam began to lean in again when the doorbell rang.

 **What will become of Cam and Kay's strictly professional relationship now? One might wonder… Yeah… I'm a teaser.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The doorbell rang causing the both of them to jump apart, both their faces turning a deep red. The doorbell ring woke up Farrah and she started crying. Kay walked over to her, "Hey baby girl" She stroked the crying baby's cheek, "What happened? What happened?" She whispered before Farrah reached her arms up wanting to be held. Kay picked up the little girl and went over and sat on the couch with Farrah on her lap.

Cameron gave a quick little smile at the scene before he opened the door. It was the pizza guy. "Oh, hi" Cameron gave a quick glance at his watch, "Ah, 23 minutes, looks like I owe you guys for the pizza" he joked.

The pizza guy nodded, "Yup, that'll be 15.83"

Cameron took his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the man a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change"

The pizza guy smile and handed him the pizza, "Thanks man! Have a good night!"

"Same to you." Cam said closing the door.

He headed back to the sitting area and placed the pizza box on the table, "Hey Cameron?" She asked before he sat down, "Could you just get one of the jars of mashed peas, I think Farrah hungry."

"Yeah, of course." He made his way to the kitchen when he turned around with an amused smirk, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I forgot to get her a high chair."

Kay smiled, "That's okay, you can get her one tomorrow" She watched Cam turn back as he went to the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter like a schoolgirl... she didn't like it that much but at the same time she did. Farrah suddenly pointed in Cameron's direction and made a squeal while smiling. Kay couldn't help but laugh at the girl's actions, "Yeah, that's your Uncle Cameron. He gonna get you a jar of mashed peas because I think you're still too young for pizza" She wondered if Cameron was thinking about what had happened just minutes ago. Lord knows it was starting to consume her mind.

Little did Kay know that Cameron _was_ thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago, how was their relationship supposed to stay 'strictly professional' now? He wanted more with her but he didn't want to push her. He got the jar of baby food and got two plates for him and Kay, took a deep breath and headed back to the couch. "Two plates for pizza and mashed peas a la Gerber."

"Great!" Kay took the mashed peas from him and opened the tiny jar, "You can start eating, I'm just going to feed Farrah first."

"Oh no Madam" Cameron said taking the jar back from her, "This baby feeding time is going to be a team effort and then we shall enjoy the foods of our labour."

"Isn't it 'fruits of our labour'?"

"Yes but..." He motions to the pizza box, "We have foods..."

Kay rolled her eyes as she tried to position Farrah properly, "Come on Farrah, Uncle Cam's trying to feed you." Cameron took a tiny spoonful of the baby food, did the classic 'airplane' bit and Farrah was blissfully eating her food. Kay clear her throat a bit, "Uh, Cameron?"

He lifted his head to face her, "Yeah?"

"I-I think we need to talk about what just happened."

Cameron sighed, giving Farrah another spoonful of food, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so too. Just so we're clear... that kiss may not have been strictly professional... at all."

"I... Where do we stand now?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know where you want us to stand?"

Kay sighed, "I just want to make sure that you didn't... kiss me in some... random moment of weakness. I know that everything's crazy right now but..." She was afraid to tell him the rest of her thoughts, especially since she never thought that she would have to say these words to him again.

"But?" Cameron inquired, hopeful for where this was going.

Kay took a deep breath, "I don't want to be the person who gets in your way."

Cameron put the now-empty jar of baby food down on the table in front of them along with the pizza which seemed to have been forgotten, "What do you mean?"

Kay closed her eyes, "I don't want to be just another FBI agent to you." She forced herself to say, truly unsure about how he was going to react. What surprised her is that Cameron remained quiet, he took Farrah from her arms, gave her a quick kiss on the head and placed her in her playpen again where she immediately became distracted with a rainbow teddy bear and pink dolphin. "Cameron?" Kay asked as she got up from her seat but didn't move from where she stood, "Are you even going to say something?"

What she did not expect was Cameron to turn around, take two steps towards, pull her by the arm until their faces were only centimetres apart, and whisper, "You were never just an FBI agent to me Kay." Before gently placing his hands on her waist and covering her lips with his own. Instead of kissing him back with hesitation, Kay lifted her hands and gripped his shirt collar, pulling him closer (if that was even possible). However, when stupid oxygen became a necessity once more, they pulled away from each other, their hearts beating in sync and their foreheads resting against each other, "Kay I..." Cameron started, looking into her deep brown eyes, wanting to just stay lost in them for a little while longer, "I don't know what's going to happen now, but..."

"But..." Kay echoed, letting go of his collar and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I do know that I can't imagine doing any of this without you. Those strictly professional confessions of love that I told you a few weeks ago... might not have been _strictly_ professional."

Kay gave a slight chuckle, "Really now?"

"Yeah... I may have also gotten a little jealous when Isaac showed up."

She playfully raised her eyebrows, "Did you?" She then asked a serious question, "Then why did you tell me to go out to dinner with him and not you?"

He simply shrugged, "I thought it would make you happy. I wanted to see you happy."

"So you were willing to step aside because you _just_ wanted me to be happy?"

He gave a shy smile, "Yeah... if you're happy, I'm happy." Kay gave him the brightest smile that he had ever seen her give and then she took his face in her hands and kissed him with all she had. Before Cameron had the chance to deepen the kiss further, a loud squeal of joy was heard causing both Cam and Kay to whip their heads to look at Farrah, who was _standing up_ in her play pen. Cameron gripped Kay's hand in amazement, "K-Kay? Is Farrah standing?"

Kay had the same look of wonder on her face, "T-that's what it looks like." Before Cameron had to be told, he took his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapped a photo of the little girl right before she fell back down onto the cushioned ground.

Cameron saved the photo before putting his phone back in his pocket, letting go of Kay's hand and picking up Farrah once again, "Do you think she's ever done that before?"

Kay smiled, letting the little girl take hold of her finger, "I don't think so, she's barely a year old." Cameron suddenly gave a slight laugh, "What?"

He adjusted Farrah in his arms so he could hold her up with only one and intertwined his fingers with Kay once more, "It's just kinda funny. We seem to be doing this whole thing out of order." Referring to how quickly their relationship and even lives had changed within the past day.

"Well, you have never been one to follow the rules perfectly anyway" Kay responded warmly, gripping his hand tighter.

Cam playfully rolled his eyes, "You're not wrong." He replied with amusement before leaning in once more when the door lock clicked.

Kay snapped into cop mode, placing a hand on her holster, "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Uh, not that I recall. Maybe it's just one of the team, needing something." Cameron said as he placed a protective hand around Farrah's little head.

The door opened and Kay pulled her gun out of her holster, "Hands in the air where I can see them! Now!"

The person on the other side of the door put both his hands up leaving both Kay and Cameron in utter shock, "What? Kay?"

"Jonathan?"

Cameron almost couldn't speak as he choked out, "Johnny?"

Jonathan's eyes widened at seeing his brother, "Cam?" Jonathan then noticed the little girl Cam was holding, "And little baby-okay, I know I haven't been gone that long!"

 **So... yeah, this was a bit of a filler chapter in terms of the plot but now, Cam and Kay's relationship is no longer "strictly professional". That aside, Jonathan's back! Whaaaat? Did you really think he was gone forever? I'm gonna level with you all, I have no idea where the story is going or how many more chapters there are, all I know is who the killer is. Have a lovely day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kay lowered her gun, she knew that Jonathan wasn't much of a physical threat, "Jonathan, what are you doing here? How are you here?"

Jonathan gulped, "I didn't think anyone would be here."

Cameron frowned, "Why? Because you thought no one would figure out I wasn't you?"

"No, I knew someone would figure it out eventually but I didn't think you'd be here... with baby supplies... and a baby. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Cameron seemed to contemplate even telling Jonathan the truth, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea until Kay turned to face with a look on her face as if she was saying 'tell him'. Cameron motioned for Jonathan to sit on the couch. Jonathan sat down as Cameron and Kay sat across from him. Cameron adjusted Farrah to face Johnny, "This... is Farrah. She's... our niece."

Jonathan blinked, "I'm sorry. _Our_ niece? She could either my niece or yours. Her being _ours_ is... T-that's... that's impossible."

"I thought nothing was impossible." Kay remarked. She couldn't help being a bit angry with him, not just because of what he said to her but because of what he did to Cameron.

Cameron didn't notice Kay's tone, "She's not either of ours. She's our sister's"

Jonathan's eyes widened, "S-sister?" He shook his head, "We don't have a sister."

"Not anymore..." Cameron said, "Her name was Fiona."

"Was?" Jonathan asked. Cameron felt that he wasn't able to speak. Kay placed her hand on his, which didn't go unnoticed by Jonathan, "Cameron. What do you mean by was?"

"She was killed this morning... gunshot to the head. She hid her baby... then I found her at the scene"

Jonathan didn't know what to say, "She... we... had a sister?"

"According to DNA, she was our half-sister."

Kay spoke up, "Apparently, the three of you shared the same father."

"Wait... how old was she?" Jonathan asked looking like he was recalling something.

Kay furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh, twenty-six years old. Why?"

Cameron narrowed his eyes, "Yeah Johnny. Why?"

 _Twenty-five and a half years ago..._

" _You did well tonight, boys" Sebastian Black said as he, Cameron, and Jonathan entered their home. "Keep it up and one day, I might take you on tour with me." Five-year-olds Cameron and Johnny looked at each other with glee at the prospect of being able to travel with their father. They weren't yet aware of what he had planned for them. Sebastian was about to get something prepared for dinner when the doorbell rang. He told the twins to go to their room while he answered the door._

 _Cameron did as he was told and went into their room but Jonathan went to the banister to see what was going on. "Johnny?" Cameron quietly called out noticing his brother had left the room._

 _Johnny knelt by the staircase and noticed his father let in a dark-haired woman holding a baby carrier. At first, his father seemed happy to see the woman, almost like he was greeting a long lost friend until Sebastian Black saw the child. Jonathan couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, just simple bits and pieces. "-is your daughter." "Impossible- ... ... ... –cannot take care of some child." "But I thought- ... –Sebastian, I want us to be a family!" Sebastian and the woman took the conversation in his office, leaving the baby alone. Little Johnny took this as an opportunity to take a closer look at the baby. The little baby grinned when she saw Jonathan._

 _Jonathan kneeled in front of the carrier and stuck his index finger out to see if she would take it. She did and gurgled a little causing little Jonathan to smile, "Hi... I think I'm your big brother." The baby continued to gurgle as Johnny noticed her blue eyes matched his, "I think I will like being your big brother. Me and Cam will protect you."_

" _Cameron!" Sebastian shouted, knowing full well he was speaking to Jonathan, "I thought I told you to go to your room..."_

" _I did but... I came out because I thought I heard a baby... and I did so I thought that maybe-"_

" _It doesn't matter what you thought!" Sebastian yelled but then calmed down, "This child is of no concern to me"_

 _The woman tried to interject, "But Sebastian, she's your-"_

" _Leave." He said coldly. "I never want to see you or that... baby again."_

" _You once told me you wanted your family to be whole again after your wife passed... I think you'll just end up ripping it into more pieces." The woman said as she picked up her baby and started to leave. Before she went out the door, she turned to Jonathan, "I hope that you will be able to grow up and still remember that family means everything." With that, she walked out the door. Leaving Jonathan just standing there, wondering if he'd ever see his sister again._

"Johnny?" Cameron called out.

"W-wha?" Jonathan said.

"You've been quiet for a little while" Kay replied, even she was concerned about him, "Why was Fiona's age so important?"

"I-uh... I thought maybe I would know something if you did." He lied. He took a good look at Farrah who was playing with Cam's shirt sleeve. She looked exactly like her mother did as a baby, except for the brown eyes.

Cameron could tell Jonathan wasn't telling him something but he didn't want to push it, "What are you doing here Johnny?"

"I didn't know where else to turn... I may have betrayed MW. By taking the flash drive that could exonerate me from the crime that I did not commit and I may have something useful that I can use against her."

Cameron's eyes widened, "What!? Are you insane?"

"Weren't you? You betrayed her too and by extension, me by not giving her the Links Diamond."

Kay became confused, "Cam? What is he talking about?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "You still haven't told her?"

Kay turned to Cameron, "Cameron? What is he mean? What haven't you told me?"

Cameron turned to her and had a look in his eyes that Kay hadn't seen before, "I... the reason I didn't steal the Links Diamond... was you."

Kay's eyes widened, "Me?"

"I couldn't go through with it because Jordan reminded me that if I did, you could lose your job and I couldn't let that happen. Not because of me. You were the only person who believed me when I said I needed help and I didn't want to lose your trust... I didn't want to lose you..."

Kay just stared at him, "I don't know if that's incredibly sweet or... incredibly..."

"Stupid?" Jonathan interrupted. Farrah suddenly let out a burst of laughter making Jonathan smile, "See, the kid agrees with me."

Cameron pursed his mouth, "You wanna hold her?" He said standing up, walking over to his brother.

Jonathan suddenly looked nervous, "Oh... geez, I don't know Cam..."

"Come on, it not that hard, especially if you're sitting down" Cameron smirked as he sat next to Jonathan and slowly passed Farrah over to him.

"I don't think I have the right to..."

"Johnny, no matter what my feelings are towards you right now, you have the right to know your niece."

Kay got up from her seat, "I think I'll go make some coffee."

Jonathan held Farrah underneath her arms having her stand upright on his legs, "She kinda feels like a sack of pudding." He bounced her up and down slightly, "You're just a little sack of pudding aren't you?"

Cameron chuckled a bit, "I would say that she's more of a little fairy."

Farrah gurgled and giggled as she placed her tiny hands on Jonathan's cheeks, "...What did you say our sister's name was?"

"Fiona. Fiona Jonbroni. It seemed like she had her life more put together than we do."

"How so?" Jonathan asked as he sat Farrah down on his lap.

"Well, she found someone that she could settle down with, got married, had a kid and lived in a seemly quiet life... until whatever she or her husband were into caught up with them."

Farrah took hold of Jonathan's index finger, causing Johnny to almost melt inside, "A-and this little lady's name?"

Cameron smiled, "Farrah. Farrah Blanc."

Jonathan looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him with big curious eyes, "Hi Farrah. I'm your Uncle Johnny. I think we'll get along just fine." Farrah gave a big smile, granted she had about four teeth but both Johnny and Cam found it totally adorable.

Kay came back with two cups of coffee in her hands and placed them on the glass table next to the forgotten pizza, "Here are two black coffees, and I think you guys might need the caffeine."

"None for you Kay?" Cameron asked.

"I, uh... I think I should probably head out."

"What?" Cameron said, nearly jumping out of his seat, "Why?"

"I just think that maybe it'd be best for you guys if I wasn't here."

"But we haven't even eaten yet."

Kay waved her hand, "It's fine, I'll just pick something up on my way home."

"But how could invite into my home for dinner and then not give you dinner?"

Kay give a slight laugh, "I appreciate that Cameron but-"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jonathan exclaimed, "Kay, if you wanna stay, then please. Stay. Cameron, if you want Kay to stay, tell her outright." Jonathan then took a deep breath, "And Kay?" Kay looked at him, "I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry and I took it out on you even though, you really had done everything in your power to help us. To help me. I didn't appreciate that and for that, I am truly sorry."

Kay was speechless for a moment then composed herself, "Thank you Jonathan. I forgive you."

Jonathan smiled, "Cam was right. You are one of the good ones."

She smirked, "I still don't trust you though"

"Fair enough."

The rest of the night went on as the three ate pizza, talked about how they were going go about bringing Jonathan back into the picture without having to put him back in prison where he doesn't belong. They all eventually fell asleep. Farrah fell back asleep in her playpen after Jonathan put her back in and Jonathan just kind of crashed on the chair next to the playpen. Cameron and Kay both ended up crashing on the couch but what started out as Kay just leaning her head on Cameron's shoulder ended with her hand on his chest, just above his heart, with his hand on hers and his head resting on hers. Morning would come too soon and with it... a whole new set of problems...

 **Alright! And after five chapters... only one day has passed in the story! Feels like a lot longer doesn't it? Johnny now officially back and he is back to stay... or is he? I'm just kidding! ...Or am I? Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope you will join me for the next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The elevator door dinged as it opened revealing a worn-out Kay holding two coffees and a groggy Cameron carrying Farrah in her baby carrier with one hand and a diaper bag with the other. Deakins was the first to notice the tired two, "Agent Daniels? Mr Black?"

"Hmm? Oh, good morning Sir." Cameron said yawning.

The older woman smirked slightly, "Late night?"

Cam nodded, "You could say that Sir. I mean, Farrah was actually out like a light once she got to sleep"

"Really?"

Kay nodded, "She's actually almost like an angel as far as babies go."

Deakins smiled, "I'm just not sure it's the best decision to bring in a child into this particular building."

"It was either having her and Cam in my office or having her stay with the Deception team in the Archive."

"And the Archive isn't exactly baby-proof."

Kay took a sip of her coffee which reminded her of something, "Oh, Sir, did we manage to find Farrah's birth certificate?"

Deakins nodded, "It was hidden in a jewellery box, I placed the file on your desk. Oh and Mr Black?"

"Yes?" Cameron looked up from the carrier.

"The autopsy has been completed and the corner was wondering if there was any next of kin wanting to see Fiona." Cameron didn't respond, "It is completely understandable if you don't want to-"

"N-no, I do. I think I should."

"Then I will let them know." Deakins gave a sad smile as she walked away.

Kay and Cameron walked to Kay's office. Kay put the two coffees down and picked up the file on her desk, taking the birth certificate out and reading it, "Looks like Farrah was born ten months and three weeks ago"

Cam placed the carrier on a chair and picked up his niece, "Ten whole months and three weeks huh?" Farrah leaned her head on Cam's shoulder and looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "Oh, come on, don't give me those eyes... I don't even know what you want that I'm not allowed to give you" Kay smiled at the interaction between uncle and niece. It made her think of how good Cameron was with kids, how he would make a good father one day. "Kay?" Cam's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Remember what... happened last night?"

Kay raised an eyebrow, smirking, "You'll have to be more specific."

Cameron smirked back, "I'm talking about what happened between you and me."

Kay blushed slightly, "Oh."

"I want to do this right so I was wondering if..."

"If?"

"If you'd like to go on a date with me. An actual date where we dress up and go out for a fancy dinner that we wouldn't do otherwise. What do you say?"

Kay smiled, "I'd like that... but instead of the fancy dinner, what about regular dinner and a movie?"

Cam grinned, "That's sounds even better." Farrah suddenly made a squealing sound, "See, even Farrah thinks so." Cameron then looked down in thought.

Kay put the files down, "Cameron?"

"Would you be willing to come with me? To the morgue? I don't think I can say both hello and goodbye to my sister alone." The mood suddenly changing

Kay nodded, "Of course, we can get Mike to watch Farrah for a bit."

"You can get Mike to do what?" Mike asked having overheard the conversation as he was walking past Kay's office.

Kay took Farrah from Cameron, walking over to Mike, "Can you watch Farrah for a bit? We're... going to see Fiona"

Mike nodded in realization, "Of course. When you get back, we can go speak to Shawn's family."

"Thanks Mike" Cam smiled.

"Not a problem, kids I can handle."

Kay looked down at Farrah, "Okay Farrah, you're gonna hang out with Uncle Mike for a little while."

She handed the baby to Mike. Farrah look at the older with a 'who are you' look on her face. Mike smiled at her causing her to smile back, "Cute outfit little lady." He said noting the shirt that had 'Ta-Da' written on it.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Kay picked it out. She thought it would be funny."

Kay shrugged while smirking, "Shame it didn't come with a matching wand."

Cameron pouted, "For the last time, I don't use a wand." He quickly brushed it off though, "Okay, just so you know everything you need is in her diaper bag, some strained carrots and strained plums along with her bottle in case she gets hungry, her bib, if she gets fussy there's a pink dolphin that she has really grown attached to, extra clothes just in case something happens and uh..."

Mike smirked at the nervous magician who was really trying, "I'm gonna hope that there are also diapers in there."

"Yes! There are and I... think that's it."

Mike smiled, "You're doing fine Cam. Your niece is really lucky to have someone like you."

Kay nodded, "She is."

"Thanks guys. I can only hope." Cameron paused for a moment, "Come on Kay, I'm riding with you right?"

"Like always," She said taking the two coffees from her desk, handing one to Cameron, "Let's go."

When they reached the morgue, Kay was about to enter when Cameron grabbed her hand, pulling her back. Kay looked at the magician, "Cameron?"

"I... I just need a minute." He said still holding onto her hand, "Please."

Kay stepped back, "Yeah, of course. Whenever you're ready."

After a moment, Cam took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Kay nodded but noticed that Cameron was still holding onto her hand, "Cam?"

He noticed that he hadn't let go of her, he couldn't help not noticing, it just felt natural to him, "Oh right."

They went in and the mortician greeted them, "Your victim is Fiona Jonbroni-Blanc, correct?" Kay nodded and the mortician led then over to where Fiona was. Her pale eyelids had been closed, shielding the blue eyes that had once held light, her dark curls were scattered around her, had it not been for the bullet hole in her head, one could've assumed that she was simply asleep. "Are you the next of kin?"

Cam nodded and swallowed, not even caring if the doctor recognized him or not, "Uh, yeah. I-I'm her brother."

The mortician began reading off a chart, "Fiona Jonbroni, aged 26. My analysis shows that she was of half-Persian descent and of half-British descent. The tox report came up with nothing so she hadn't been using or abusing drugs the day she died."

"D-did she suffer at all? I mean when she was k-killed?"

The mortician gave him a sad smile, "No, when the bullet her, she died instantly. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I can give you a minute alone."

When the mortician left, Kay placed a hand on Cam's shoulder, "Cameron?"

"She looks so small..."

"What?" Kay looked confused.

"Sh-she's just a kid..." Cam whispered as her gently placed a hand on his little sister's head, "I mean who could have done this? And why? Fiona was just a girl who was given a bad life and managed to make something good out of it..."

Kay didn't know what to say, "Cam..."

"I mean she must have done something right if she was given a kid like Farrah, the kid is like a little angel. That little baby is going to grow up without her parents."

"I know... it's terrible."

"We're going to find who did this right?"

"We always do when you're with us" Kay said trying to remind him that he was needed. Cameron took his hand off Fiona, kissed her head and then turned to wrap his arms around Kay, "Cam?"

"I just need this for a minute," Cameron whispered. Kay nodded in understanding and hugged him back. "Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to bring Johnny to see her. He deserves to see his sister."

 **[Record screeches] Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. How are they going to sneak Johnny so he can see his sister too? Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Cam, are you insane!?" Jonathan exclaimed when Cameron suggested that he should pose as Cam so he could see his sister.

"No, it's perfect, think about it... you deserve to see her Johnny." Cameron tried to argue.

Jonathan sighed, "What about Kay?"

Kay furrowed her eyebrows, "What about me?"

"Come on Kay, you gotta admit that this is crazy!"

"It is."

"Thank you!"

Kay placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder, "But Cam's right."

Jonathan pursed his mouth, "If we get caught-"

"I'm prepared to take the heat for it."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kay sighed, "Because despite the fact _I_ don't trust you, Cameron trusts you and he is right. You _do_ deserve to see your sister. I know I would have given anything to see my sister one last time."

Cameron gave Kay a small sad smile and looked at Jonathan, "I told you. Kay's one of the good ones."

Jonathan sighed, there was no use arguing with the two of them, "Alright... how would we go about it?"

Cameron explained the plan. With thirty years of pretending to be his brother under his belt, posing as Cameron would simple for Johnny. When Johnny put on Cam's clothes, you couldn't tell the difference at all. Except now, Kay could definitely see the difference between the two; she just hoped no one else could see it yet. They went back to the morgue and the mortician greeted them once again, "Agent Daniels, Mr Black. I didn't expect to see you here again so soon."

"Mr Black needed to come back, he felt that he needed to see his sister again." Kay explained, not technically lying.

The mortician gave a sad smile and nodded, "I understand. Again, I'm sorry for loss." The mortician then said, "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"T-thank you." Jonathan replied. He and Kay walked over to Fiona's body. Her eyes were still closed, her dulling dark curls hadn't moved at all and that godforsaken bullet wound was still in her head. This was the first time Jonathan had seen his sister in over twenty-five years and he felt sick to his stomach, "This is her? This is Fiona?" Was all he could say.

Kay nodded, "Yes."

Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off his little sister, that bursting feeling of love he had felt when she grabbed his finger all those years ago was now being overtaken by feelings of regret, "She's so tiny." He couldn't help be feel like he had failed her, asking himself why he never looked for her, why he never told anyone about that night. It was a question anyone would ask, he thought, "Did she suffer when..." He couldn't finish that sentence.

Kay couldn't help but feel bad for Jonathan, he did some bad things but... he wasn't a bad person, life dealt him a bad hand, "No. They said that when the bullet hit her, she died instantly."

"Have you told her mother?"

Kay furrowed her eyes, "She... grew up in the foster system."

Johnny's face turned from regretful to sorrowful, "She grew up in the foster system?"

"Why did you ask about her mother?" Kay didn't want to push but curiosity got the best of her.

Johnny just shook his head, "I... just assumed. What happened to her mother?"

"She... died in a car crash when Fiona was four."

"Oh my god..." Jonathan then noticed the wedding band on Fiona's left ring finger, "Who was her spouse?"

"Shawn Blanc. He was also... killed that night."

"He was Farrah's father?"

"Yes."

"So Cam and I are all Farrah has left?"

"Well, Mike said that there might be Shawn's parents but given the fact that they didn't seem to be very present in their son's life, so we don't know what could happen there."

"I see." He placed a hand on Fiona's cold lifeless one, knelt down gave her a kiss on the head, "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Just then Kay's phone rang, "I'll be right back," She went by the door, "Hey Mike."

" _Hey, I was just calling to see when you would be coming back."_

"Uh, soon."

" _How's Cam holding up?"_

Kay sighed, "As well as can be expected."

" _I can't imagine what he's going through."_

"Yeah..."

" _So then I'll see you guys soon then. Farrah's fine by the way. She had her bottle and is taking a little cat nap right now."_

Kay smiled, "Great."

" _I'm serious, she looks like a napping cat and it is one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Reminds me of when the boys were younger."_

"We'll see you soon Mike. Thanks for the help"

" _Don't mention it."_

Kay then hung up. She then walked back over and placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, "Hey... you okay?"

"I will be. Once her killer's been caught." Kay nodded, not knowing what to say to him,. Jonathan then got up from his kneeling stance, "Let's go. Sounds like you and Cam have to get somewhere."

"Yeah, we're going to go with Mike to speak with Shawn's parents."

Jonathan took one last look as Fiona, "I... I hope that wherever she is... she's at peace."

"I hope so too."

"Hey Kay?" Kay raised her eyebrows at him, "...Thank you." Kay smiled sadly as they left the morgue. They went back to Cameron's place and Jonathan and Cameron quickly switched their clothing back, "Cameron?"

"Yeah?" Cameron asked as he adjusted his blazer.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For pushing me to go see our sister. I know now that I would have regretted it later. Like I regretted doing what I did to you."

Cameron gave a half-smile, "We can talk about that later." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We're gonna get justice for Fiona first."

Jonathan gave a small smile, "Let me know there is anything and I mean _anything_ that I can do to help."

Cam nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way." Cameron then walked out and met Kay standing by the elevator, "Are we ready to go Milady?"

Kay smirked pressing the elevator button, "Milady? Where did that come from?"

The elevator door opened. Cameron shrugged as they walked in, "Just trying something."

"Remember that we haven't exactly told anyone about this yet." She reminded pressing the ground floor button.

"I know." He took her hand in his, "So I'm taking the moments as they come." He smiled at Kay, "How that for cheesy?" Kay smiled letting out a tiny chuckle as the elevator door closed.

 **Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a little shorter but this chapter was more a Jonathan-centric chapter because I felt that this particular scene needed to be on its own. Stay tuned for the next chapters coming your way... I have no idea how many more that will be!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Kay and Cameron returned to work, they went straight to Mike's office. Mike was in there, bouncing baby Farrah on his lap as she giggled, "Hey Mike," Cam said.

"Hey guys," He replied as he stood up holding the baby up. Farrah saw Cameron and she immediately held her arms and started waving her arms and legs to try and go to him. Mike, laughed, "I think someone missed her uncle."

Cameron took Farrah from Mike as her little hands gripped the fabric of his shirt, "I think she just recognized me. Thanks for taking care of her for a little while."

Mike waved his hand, "No problem. I think she's used to me now. Kid didn't cry once, just got a little fussy when she wanted her bottle. So... are you going to join us as we question Shawn's parents?"

Cameron nodded, "I am."

Kay spoke up, "But the plan is that Cameron hangs back for a few minutes so we can see the kind of people they are." She explained.

"Yeah, I mean, if they weren't active in their son's life, then who's to say that they even knew that they have a granddaughter?" Cameron added.

"That's a good plan." Mike admitted.

"We hope so." Cam then put Farrah in her carrier and she started to fuss a little. He took a pacifier out of the diaper bag and gave it to her... only to have her spit it out a few seconds later, "Okay, I think she sees through the charade of the pacifier. She's smart" He then gave her the pink dolphin and she seemed to calm down as she gripped the dolphin and held it close.

Kay smiled at the scene, "I think she just knows that the pacifier is not food so she's not going to waste her time with it." She helped Cameron pack up the bag, "Let's go."

They drove to a wealthy-looking neighbourhood, they reached the address they had found and went to the gate where there was a plaque over the intercom, "The Blanc Residence." Cameron read aloud, "I think that this is the place." Farrah gurgled in her car seat, "Don't worry kiddo, I didn't forget about you." He took her in his arms and she rested her tiny head on his shoulder, "One good thing about babies, they can nap almost anywhere."

Mike chuckled, "Well, not all babies. You actually got lucky with that one. My oldest son could never get to sleep."

Cam smiled, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, he always had to cry himself out before he would get any sleep."

They walked up to the intercom as a voice came from the box, "Hello? Whom is requesting to see Mr Blanc?"

Kay raised an eyebrow at the unnecessary formalities but played along, "FBI. We are here to speak with both Bennett Blanc and Vanessa Blanc."

"What about?"

Kay and Mike looked at each other with the same incredulous look before Mike said, "It has to do with their son. Shawn Blanc."

The intercom was silent for a moment then the sound of the gate buzzing came, "Please enter."

When they got to the front door, they didn't even have to knock; a butler opened the door and let them in, "Welcome to the Blanc Residence. The master and his wife will be with you shortly."

Cameron turned to Kay, "Well... I don't know about you but I'm getting some off vibes about this place already."

"Tell me about it." She replied.

"Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time." Mike said.

"Right, so you and Kay will question Shawn's parents and I will stay behind the door to see whether or not it's even worth bringing Farrah in."

The butler came down the stairs, "The master will see you now."

They followed the butler up the marble staircase to a very dim-looking sitting room where a man and woman stood waiting for them. They were both clearly in their late fifties and were both dressed to the nines, despite it being the early afternoon. The man had dark hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a dark grey suit and the woman had dark hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a beige pantsuit. "Thank you Geoffrey, that will be all for now." The butler nodded and walked away. The man gave a cold smile, "Hello, I'm Bennett Blanc and this is my wife Vanessa." He said shaking Mike and Kay's hands.

"Welcome." Vanessa said.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Mike replied.

"No worries at all." He sat down as Vanessa, Kay, and Mike did the same.

"We're here about your son, Shawn." Kay began.

"You mean former son." Bennett interjected.

"I'm sorry?"

Vanessa waved her hand, "We had plans for our eldest son. When Shawn wanted to run off with that... orphan, we gave him a choice. He could either, keep his wealth and marry the girl we picked out for him or he could leave and be with that little tramp."

"Do you mean Fiona Jonbroni?" Kay asked.

"I believe that's the girl's name."

Mike frowned, "So you haven't spoken to your son since?"

"Not for five years but I believe he just needs to get it out of his system and he'll be back soon enough."

Kay raised an eyebrow, "So you don't believe that it's at all possible that he settled down with this girl and maybe even started a family."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Of course not. My son is a playboy; he's probably gotten sick of her and moved on by now. He'll be home where he belongs very soon I should think."

"Mr Blanc? Anything to say?"

Bennett raised an eyebrow, "I have to wonder why you've come here asking about our son? What has he done?"

Kay and Mike looked at each other then back at the couple, "I'm very sorry to tell you but your son was killed."

Vanessa's eyes widened, "K-killed? What are you talking about?"

"Both he and his _wife_ , Fiona were killed two nights ago."

"Th-that's... that's impossible, I know we have had our differences but... our son would have told us if he was married."

Kay looked at the older woman, who was clearly distraught and had no idea that this had happened, "There was one person who managed to escape the killer. Shawn and Fiona's daughter."

"D-daughter? No. No. Shawn would have told us if he had a child. He would have..." The woman looked down to her hands.

Bennett raised an eyebrow, "Suppose we believe you. Where is your proof that the child is his?"

Kay furrowed her eyes but turned around, "Cameron? I think you should come in."

Cameron walked in with Farrah who was still asleep with her head on his shoulder, "Hello."

"Who is this?" Bennett asked.

"This is Cameron Black, he's a consultant with the FBI and this little girl..." Kay placed a gentle hand on Farrah's back, "Is Farrah. She is Shawn and Fiona's daughter... and your granddaughter."

Vanessa looked up at the child, "She's Shawn's child?" She then looked at Cameron, "And who are you to be holding my son's child?"

Kay could feel frustration build up inside her but chose to ignore it, "Well, you see, when we were trying to ID our victims, we found that Fiona actually had a half-brother that she possibly didn't know about."

"As it turns out, _I_ am Fiona's brother... which also makes me Farrah's uncle."

Bennett's face suddenly turned to disgust, "So she's the orphan's daughter?"

Cameron's nostrils flared up but Kay was the one who spoke up, "Excuse me?"

"She's the child of the woman who let our son astray?"

"Yes. She's a child who has lost her parents... and seeing as you seemed to be unaware of your son's death, we can rule you out as suspects. Good day."

"Wait!" Vanessa exclaimed, "What about Sarah? Didn't you bring her to give custody to us?"

Cameron frowned, "No. I brought her here because as her uncle, I felt that as her grandparents, you had a right to see her. That's all."Cameron turned to leave but made one last point, "And her name is Farrah."

"And because according to the autopsy, Shawn was the one who passed first, Farrah's custody would go to her mother and should anything happen to her, to her family." Kay said, "If you wish it, we can send you some of your son's personal effects after we've finished looking through it for evidence."

Bennett gave a look of indifference, "Throw his belongings in the trash for all I care. Now, if you don't have anything else then go... and never bring that... _child_ back here" Saying the word 'child' like it was a dirty word.

Kay, Cameron and Mike all looked at each other before taking their leave. When Kay and Cameron got in the car, Cameron started to rant as he adjusted the still sleeping Farrah in her car seat, "Can you believe those people!? I mean, it is one thing to disown your own son but to insult his granddaughter's parents like that? I didn't think that they would be thrilled to see Farrah but I didn't think they would be so dismissive and-" He noticed Kay giving him a look he hadn't seen before when he looked up, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... you're so passionate about your family. I've always liked that about you."

"Yeah? Well... family means everything. I'm glad you, Mike, _and_ Farrah are part of our little family now." He said nonchalantly.

Kay smiled at his words, "That's very sweet Cameron."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Cam smiled, "What are you-"

"Taking the moments as they come."

"What if Mike saw you?"

"Well, he didn't, did he?" She grinned cheekily, "Now come on, let's head back and see if we can uncover any more evidence."

"Rodger that." He said, stealing a quick..ish kiss from her lips.

"Cameron!" She whispered loudly when he pulled away.

"Taking the moments as they come." He whispered back.

"Hey, you guys ready to head back?" Mike shouted from his car.

"Yeah, we are, see you there." Kay shouted back. They drove back where they began to look through all of Shawn and Fiona's personal effects to see if there were any clues to what could have lead to their deaths. It was bittersweet to say the least. Kay found a framed picture of Fiona in a simple white dress with her hair down wearing a blue flower crown and Shawn in a nice black suit. They were both holding up their left hands as if to show off their wedding rings, "Cameron, look at this."

She handed him the picture, He gave a sad smile, "This must have been their wedding day... She looked beautiful..."

"Cam..."

"She looked happy. That's important."

"Yeah and look at him, Shawn has a smile that looks like he won the lottery."

Cam smiled, then noticed a flash drive with writing on it, "For Farrah." He read. Kay motioned for him to put it in the computer, "Wonder what could be on it."

The screen popped up with a bunch of video files, they clicked on the first one and out popped a selfie-mode video of Shawn, _"Hey Princess! It's your old man here. I decided that I wanted to document everything I could for you because I want you to know everything. Here's something that your mom and I might not talk to you about is that we don't have much we can say about our pasts. My parents weren't exactly the sharing type so I honestly have no clue what they were into and your mom... well, she grew up in the foster system so she doesn't have many documented memories but what I could find, I included in this little video diary we're making for you."_ Cameron gave a half smile as he watched, _"These videos will include your baby videos, some of our own personal videos that we've taken already, videos we will take, you think we're just your dorky parents, well... these videos will prove you right."_

Farrah began to stir at the sound of her father's voice. Kay noticed she woke up and took her out of the baby carrier, "You hear your Dada?"

Cameron smiled as Kay brought Farrah over and sat down next to him as they watched, Farrah pointed at her father's face, reaching for the screen. Cameron's heart broke for the little girl, "Yeah Farrah, that's your Dada, he seemed like a good man."

In the video, Shawn got up from where he was and walked to another room where a pregnant Fiona was lying down on the bed, _"Now your mom's extra tired today because she's doing something very important right now..."_ He brings the camera closer to her stomach, _"She's busy cooking you."_

" _Shawn, if you don't get that camera away from me, I swear I will break the hand that's holding it"_ Fiona said with a joking tone. Farrah shrieked with glee at the sound of her mother's voice, Kay couldn't help but hug the little girl close to her.

" _It's for posterity good woman!"_

Fiona raised an eyebrow and Kay really saw the resemblance she had had to Cameron and Jonathan, _"Define posterity."_ Shawn was silent for a moment, _"You don't know, do you?"_

" _I am a doctor Fifi, not a linguist."_

Fiona smiled but rolled her blue eyes, took the phone from him and brought it close to her face, _"Sweetie, if your dad's still making quips like that when you get to high school, then I apologize in advance"_

Shawn lay down next to her and pressed his cheek against hers, _"Hey Princess, just remember who took you out to get ice cream for breakfast."_

Fiona's eyes glanced at him, _"You're gonna give our baby ice cream for breakfast?"_

Shawn shrugged, _"Just on her birthdays or any other excuse I can find to get her ice cream for breakfast."_ Shawn looked into the camera, _"We love you Princess!"_

" _We love you Baby Girl!"_ Fiona said sending air kisses into the camera as the video ended with their smiling faces on the screen. Farrah reached out to the screen, wanting to go to her parents. Both Cameron and Kay's heart broke for the little girl.

When Cameron closed the window, Farrah started to tear up. Cameron moved to take her from Kay but Kay was already acting on it. She 'stood' Farrah up on her lap while holding her upright under the arms, "Shhh... shhh... It's okay Farrah. It's okay... I know you miss your mama and dada." She tried calming the baby down, it seemed to be working as Farrah's silent tears were starting to cease. Farrah reached out her arms and Kay brought her closer so Farrah could wrap her little chubby arms around Kay's neck. Kay just continued to hold the child, holding her with one arm and gently stroking the baby's back with the other. Cameron smiled as he watched Kay calm her down, "What?" She whispered.

"Nothing... you're just really good with her. Thank you."

Kay gave a half smile, "I'm happy to help. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call =, even if it's the middle of the night."

"Thanks Kay."

"Hey... why don't you take this flash drive home, watch it and see if there could be anything useful on it?"

Cameron gave her a confused look which changed when she gave him a look which made him realize what she was talking about. This was so Johnny could see the videos too, "Uh, good idea." He then glanced at Farrah who didn't seem to be letting go of Kay anytime soon, "How should I... uh..."

Kay stood up, "I'll take you home." Cameron finally managed to have Farrah let go of Kay and put the baby in her car seat. Kay drove him and Farrah to his apartment. Kay parked in front of his building, "Remember, if you need anything at all, you can call me."

Cameron took his seatbelt off and smiled at her, "Thanks Kay." He then leaned over to stroke her cheek and then held her chin in his hand, "You really are amazing Kay." He ran his thumb very lightly over her bottom lip. He then leaned in closer to close the gap between them.

The kiss was supposed to be short but Cameron let his lips linger on hers for a little while, not that Kay minded but she soon pushed him off, "I'll see you in the morning Cameron." She kissed his nose as he reluctantly pulled away, "Good night."

"Good night Kay." He took Farrah and her diaper bag out of the car, "Be careful."

"You too." Kay said as she started up her car and drove away.

Cameron went inside and in the elevator, he let go of a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His heart was beating out of his chest. Farrah let out a few baby babbles. Cameron sighed, "Yeah, I know... Kay's something." Farrah was actually babbling about unicorns but Cameron wasn't pro at baby talk, "Can you keep a secret? Of course you can, you probably won't even remember any of this." He knelt down and looked at his little niece, "I know it's soon to tell but... I think Kay's the one." Farrah grabbed his nose and giggled, "Okay, what is it with you and my nose?"

When he came back inside, Jonathan greeted him, "Hey baby brother. How were the in-laws?"

"Terrible people." He took Farrah out of her carrier, "But I don't think they're killers."

"How's the kid doing?"

"Wanna hold her?" Cameron turned Farrah's attention to Jonathan, "Farrah, wanna go to Uncle Johnny?" Farrah reached out her arms and Jonathan reluctantly took her, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just, I kept thinking about it all day and... me staying... is just going to land me back in prison."

"Kay's working on it. I don't know what you did to her for her to be so cold around you but... she knows you're innocent."

"Like she said last time?"

"Hey..." Cameron raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't her fault."

"I know, I'm sorry." Johnny placed Farrah in her play pen, "I got the crib all set up by the way."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I had nothing better to do."

"How'd you manage to do it?"

Jonathan smirked, "I followed the instructions."

"They were in French!"

"And the other side was in English." Cameron looked away, "You've been busy making goo-goo eyes at Kay, I think you just didn't notice."

"I don't make goo-goo eyes." Cameron defended as Johnny rolled his eyes, "Oh by the way," He took the flash drive out of his pocket, "In Fiona and Shawn's personal belongings, we found a flash drive containing home movies and stuff, Kay thought I should bring it here so we could _both_ watch it and maybe get an idea about who Fiona was a person and maybe see if we could find clues in the videos."

Jonathan looked unsure but he sighed and nodded, "Let's see it." Cameron put the flash drive in his laptop and played that first video again. They then proceeded to see videos of Shawn and Fiona singing musical numbers together while in the car, videos of Shawn following the pregnant Fiona around and videos of Shawn and Fiona with baby Farrah from her earliest days to even a video that was made just a week ago. Farrah had fallen asleep midway through watching so Johnny had put her in her new crib and covered her with a fluffy pink blanket. As they watched the many videos, they too started to nod off. First Cam fell asleep then Johnny fell asleep with the last thing he saw being his sister's smiling face on the laptop screen.

 **I wonder, wonder as to what could possibly happen next... what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Johnny was walking around the Archive in a nice suit. He wasn't sure how he was in the archive when he out on a suit but he didn't seem to question it. He suddenly saw a door that he's certain looked different before. He enters the room and the inside of the room looked like it had gotten a very feminine touch to it. Then he notices a picture frame on bedside table. The picture inside was of him, Cameron and a woman with dark curly hair and blue eyes just like them, "This is impossible..." He whispered. He picked up the frame, "This shouldn't exist." He ran a hand over the picture, "This couldn't be here."

"Really?" A soft feminine voice asked, "I move out just a month ago and you can't even recognize my room anymore?" She giggled, "It's like you never paid attention."

It was the young woman in the photo. She was wearing a long white gown and had her curly hair styled into a princess bun with a veil tied into it. There was no doubt about it; it was Fiona, "Fiona... w-what are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I was just looking for a place to calm down, I'm a little nervous about tonight."

Jonathan looked confused, "Tonight?"

"My wedding. Remember? You and Cameron are giving me away."

"Who are you marrying again?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Johnny..."

Jonathan smiled, truly unsure what was going on, "Humour me... sis."

"I'm marrying Shawn Blanc, remember? Sweet guy... you, Cam, Jordan, and Gunter almost scared him off when I brought him home to meet you guys."

Johnny gave a nervous chuckle, "Right, that's right..."

Fiona took his hand, "Wanna practice the brother/sister dance?" Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows, "Remember, I take turns dancing with you and Cam because I can't have a father/daughter dance?"

"Right of course." They start practicing their dance, "You look beautiful Fifi, Shawn's a lucky man." He hugged his little sister, "This is everything I could have hoped for you, baby sister."

Fiona pulled away from his hug and smiled, "Me too... it's a shame I never got it."

"What are you talking about?"

She squeezed his hands, "I'm not really here. I've never been here. I never even knew we had a family archive. I should have but I didn't... all for one reason." She let go of his hands and took a step back, "You failed me..." Suddenly thunder struck and the room suddenly became empty and then came a flash of lightning. One second Fiona was in a wedding dress, the next, there was a bullet hole in her forehead, her hair was down and messy, and her dress had been turned to a blooded white dress. The wind started to pick up astound them and Farrah was violently lifted up to the sky as the window flew open. Fiona grabbed Jonathan's hand as he used both of his and gripped onto her for dear life, "Goodbye Johnny!" She shouted.

He tried to hold on to her, "Fiona, I'm sorry, I'll save you!"

She also tried to hold on, "No! You can't save me, you failed me! There's nothing you can do!"

The wind was pulling Fiona away and Johnny was losing his grip, "No Fiona!"

She looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Don't fail my daughter..."

She let go of her brother as the wind took her away, "Fiona!" He ran to the window to see where she was taken but she was gone.

All that remained was whispers of her last words to him, "Don't fail my daughter..." _"Don't fail my daughter..."_

That's when Johnny's eyes flew open. He saw Cameron looking over him with worry, "Johnny, are you okay?" Jonathan's voice was caught in his throat, "You were having a nightmare weren't you?"

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Y-yeah..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Johnny shook his head, "No... not now anyway..." He then noticed Fiona and Shawn's frozen faces on the laptop screen, "Farrah's sleeping okay?"

"Well, she hasn't woken up or made many fussing noises so I think so." Then almost as if on cue Farrah started to cry... very loudly. Both brothers jumped to their feet and ran to her. Farrah was lying in her crib, kicking and screaming, she must have woken up and noticed that nobody was in the room with her. Cameron tried to pick her up but she just kept kicking and crying, "Maybe she's hungry. I'll go get her a bottle."

Cameron left the room, leaving Johnny with the crying baby. Farrah opened her eyes and lifted her arms up as tears continued to roll down her tiny face. Johnny looked unsure, "Hey kid, you know I'm not Uncle Cameron right?" Farrah kept waving her little arms in the air wanting Jonathan to pick her up. Jonathan sighed, "Okay, but I warn you, I'm probably not good at this." He held the little girl in his arms as she looked at him with wide eyes as remaining tears were slowly streaming down her face as she started to calm down. Johnny let out a small chuckle, "You're not so bad... you just wanted some attention didn't you?" Farrah smiles at him and placed her hand on his cheeks, "Yeah, you were just lonely... I get that."

"Found the bottle!" Cameron said as he came back into the room, "Oh, looks like you've calmed her down."

"Uh yeah, I guess. She's actually a pretty decent kid."

"She definitely doesn't get that from us." Cameron joked then his face twisted, "Johnny, you smell that right?"

Johnny also grimaced, "Oh yeah. Someone needs a diaper change." Farrah giggled as he held her at arm's length.

Cameron put down the bottle and took her from his brother, "I got it. Come here little fairy."

"I stand by my words; she's still a sack of pudding." Cameron rolled his eyes as he placed Farrah on the changing looked on as Cameron seemed to change her diaper with nary a problem, "How'd you-"

"Kay showed me how. She's actually really good with kids."

"Huh."

An awkward silence filled the room as Cameron finished changing Farrah's diaper and picked the little girl back up who now seemed to be energetic and wide awake. Cameron finally spoke up, "Jonathan. I have to ask... why did you do it?"

Johnny sighed, "I... I know it sounds crazy but... I did it for you... Okay, I did a little bit of it for me but it was also about you."

Cameron furrowed his brows, "Explain... because for once, I don't follow."

"When you said that you were going to break me out and we were going to escape together, I was actually for it until I thought of something." He looked away for a moment then looked back at his brother, "I started to suspect that your emotions were taking over and you weren't thinking straight. You didn't even mention our team and then when you told me that you were done with Kay... that just confirmed my suspicions."

"Wha-Kay?"

"Yeah, because I know you Cam. You don't let people in so easy but Kay? You let her into your life," He snapped his fingers, "Just like that. So... I don't know..." He rolled his eyes, "I didn't want you to lose her."

Cameron was silent for a moment then he went up and hugged his brother, "Thank you so much... for proving me wrong."

"Proving you wrong?" Jonathan asked as he hugged brother back, being careful not to crush Farrah who was still in Cam's arms.

Cam took a deep breath, "You don't hate me."

"Cameron, know this. You're my brother, you might drive me crazy and you might be a pain in the-" Remembers Farrah is present, "Butt, but you're brother, my twin, the half I'll never be but the one I'll _always_ need. I'm sorry."

"Same here... I forgive you."

"But I don't know if I should stay here... you're essentially harbouring a fugitive."

They pulled back from their long-awaited hug, "Don't forget, we have Kay on our side."

"But it puts her job in jeopardy with each passing day. Does the team even know I'm here and if and when they do... will they be as willing to forgive me like you?"

"They will eventually... when we tell them."

Suddenly the front door knocked, "You expecting someone at..." Check his watch, "Two in the morning?"

"No..." He held Farrah a little tight and placed a hand on the back of her head to keep her close.

"I'll go check it out." Johnny assured, he went to the door, leaving Cameron in the room. After a few minutes, Jonathan came back in looking as pale as a ghost holding a small parchment, "Cam... call Kay."

"W-why?" Cameron asked him.

Jonathan showed him the parchment which caused Cam's blood to run cold. On it was written;

 _Cute baby, gentlemen. She definitely has your smiles. I'd keep her close from now on. Lest she end up like her parents._

 _-An old friend_

 **Dun. Dun! DUUN! Brothers are bonding again but what will happen now? Who sent the note? Who killed Fiona and Shawn? Will Johnny be able to stay out of jail? Will Kay be able to help? Will I finish this story soon? Only time will tell...**

 **Also yes, that dream sequence was heavily inspired by a dream sequence from** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ **... it just fit so well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kay rushed over as soon as she heard Cam's slightly panicked voice on the other end of the call. When she entered the apartment, Cameron noticed that she was still in her pajamas, "Hey, I'm sorry I called you so late."

Kay waved her hand in dismissal, "I told you that you could call me at anytime, and I meant it. Besides, I actually really missed Farrah"

Cameron looked fake-offended, "But not me?"

She smirked, "Well, maybe..." She motioned to the bag she was holding, "Anyways I brought a change of clothes for myself just in case." She put the bag down.

Cameron smiled and hugged her, lowering his head slightly to rest on her shoulder, "I missed you too." Kay gave a slight smile as she hugged him back.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done canoodling, we have a crisis here!" Johnny's voice came from the kitchen.

Cameron and Kay walked over to Jonathan sitting at the table with Farrah sitting on the table in front of him as she played with his shirt sleeve. They both sat down, "So what's going on?" Jonathan passed her the note, as she read it, her eyes went wide, "S-someone's spying on you?" Kay furrowed her eyes, "Any idea on who it could be?"

Jonathan shook his head, "The only person that comes to mind is MW but..."

"Johnny, what did you do to her?"

"Other than take the flash drive and some extra... insurance, nothing. She didn't even know I was leaving until I was already gone. Plus if she noticed the other thing I took was gone, she would be a little more careful."

"What is this... insurance you took from her?" Kay asked.

Jonathan hesitated, "I... I think it's best to not tell you but I can swear on my life that I would never use it on any of you."

Kay looked unsure as did Cam but their thoughts were interrupted by Farrah giving a little shout, pointing at Kay and smiling at her. Cameron chuckled, "I think she missed you too."

They were quiet for a moment until Jonathan spoke up, "We need to talk to the team."

"But Johnny-" Cameron tried to interject.

"No more secrets Cam. No more hiding."

Once the sun rose, Cameron had called the team including Mike. As they all sat on the couches by the archive kitchen, Cameron and Kay were standing in front of them with Kay holding a sleeping Farrah in her arms, "Darlings, why did you ask us to come here so early?" Dina asked.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, you're usually not a morning person Cam."

Cam and Kay looked at each other, "Well, there's something we've been hiding from you guys and something's happened."

"What happened?" Gunter asked, raising an eyebrow. Cameron handed him the note, "Bloody hell. Why can't these monsters just leave the poor child alone, she hasn't done anything!"

"Wait, when did you get this?" Dina asked taking the note from Gunter.

"Late last night... or early this morning?" Cameron answered.

"Then how is it you said you were hiding something when you just got this?"

Kay cleared her throat, "That's um... not what we were hiding from you all."

They all looked confused. Cameron called out, "You can come in now."

Jonathan slowly walked out into the light where everyone's eyes widened as he did, "H-hey guys... long time no see." He chuckled nervously.

None of them spoke a word. Gunter got up, walked up to the young man and gave him a rare hug. Jonathan was stunned for a moment but returned the gesture to his father-figure. When the hug was over, Gunter slapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern look, "What the hell were you thinking boy?"

Jonathan scratched the back of his head, "I-I wasn't... not clearly anyway."

"He's here to help guys." Kay assured. She still didn't trust him personally but she trusted that he wanted to get justice for Fiona and Shawn.

Dina stayed silent for a moment when Mike spoke up, "How long have you been here?"

"About.. two days." Jonathan admitted.

Dina looked to Cameron, "Was this before or after you found Farrah?" The baby turned at the sound of her name.

Cameron hesitated, "A-actually that night... I'm sorry that I hid this from you guys but I didn't know what to do."

Dina stood up from her seat, walked over to Jonathan, looked at him for a moment then held her arms out, "Give us a hug." Jonathan hesitated but hugged her, "I'm still mad at you... for _everything_... but I'm so _glad_ you're home."

Johnny let out a small chuckle, "I'm glad to be home." He then let go of Dina and turned to Jordan to give him one of those 'Handshakes Then Hugs' hug, "Jordan." Jonathan nodded.

"Johnny." Jordan nodded back.

Jonathan then looked over to Mike who for the most part had been silent and emotionless. When he finally looked up at Johnny, he said, "You know Jonathan. In the short time I've known you, I realized two things. You are a lot different from Cam but just like Cameron, you care a lot about your family. So when you traded your place with Cam..." Jonathan flinched at those words, "I couldn't understand it and maybe it's something I won't understand... but I understand that you were an innocent desperate man who was sick of the system letting him down."

"S-so... what you are saying?" Jonathan hesitated .

"I may not be willing to forgive you just yet but if Kay is willing to forgive you for what you said to her-"

"What exactly did Johnny say to you?" Cameron whispered quietly so only Kay could hear.

"I-I'll tell you later..." Kay whispered back.

"Then I am willing to forgive you too and I want to help get justice for your sister and clear your name." Mike stuck his hand out.

Johnny looked hesitant, "A-are you sure?"

Mike smirked, "Hey, I've already been suspended once because of you. This time, I'd like to be in on it."

Johnny cracked a smirk himself and shook Mike's hand, "Thanks Mike."

"So what's the plan?"

That's when Cam spoke up, "Well, we were hoping you could bring Fiona and Shawn's personal effects to the archive-"

"While Cam and I take a look at Fiona and Shawn's apartment, see if we can find anything that could help tell us who the killer is-"Kay added.

"Then we could figure it out from there in terms of a deception."

Jonathan smirked, "Did you guys rehearse that or something?"

Dina raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else you're not telling us?"

Jordan also raised an eyebrow, "Come to think of it, is there?"

Kay smirked, "Not at all."

Cam smirked too, "Nope."

Gunter turned to Jonathan, "Johnny?"

Jonathan raised his arms in defense, "Not my business."

Farrah then woke up and lifted her head, "Hey baby girl." Kay said as the little girl wearing a light green dress looked at her with her big brown eyes. Farrah smiled and gave one of those light baby giggles.

Dina smiled, "You know, in all this commotion, I don't think we've given our new family member a proper welcome."

Cameron smiled, "How do you mean?"

"Well, we haven't really spent much time together. She is a part of the family now and I don't believe we've spent an adequate amount of time with her."

Kay walked over to Dina, "Wanna hold her?"

Dina nodded as Kay handed the baby over to the British woman. Farrah looked at Dina with curious eyes, "Well, hello there." Farrah gurgled causing Dina to smile, "I think she likes me."

"Well of course, she can tell you're part of her family too."

Farrah then pointed to Johnny. Dina smirked, "Although, I think she might have a favourite."

Jonathan took his niece from Dina, "Nah, I think she just got me confused with Cameron." He handed her to Cam but then Farrah still turned and pointed to Jonathan and gave a slight whining noise, Cameron handed her back to Johnny. Farrah smiled at her uncle and rested her little head on his shoulder, "I-I think she can tell us apart."

Cameron smirked, "Jonathan my brother, she has the gift."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "And you ruined the moment."

They all laughed as they started making plans for this new day. Unbeknownst to them, a few blocks away, there was someone looking at them through a high-tech telescope. She gave a look of disgust as she watched them make up and plan for a better tomorrow. A better tomorrow was something they wouldn't have and she would make sure of it. She picked up a burner phone and placed to her ear, "Good morning Sir. Change of plans. Looks like the child will be more difficult to obtain than originally thought. To get to the child, we have to go through the people who love her first." Her multi-coloured eyes shifted the telescope's vision and zoomed in on Kay and Cameron who were smiling at each other as Cam subtly took hold of her hand, "And we can start with Agent Kay Daniels."

 **Dun. Dun... DUN! Uh oh, something might be going down soon... Can you guess who this... mystery woman is...? I'm sorry but the joke was right there! Is she the one who sent the though?**

 **Full disclosure, Dina and Johnny will not be getting back together in this story... as much as it aches my shipper heart; my shipper heart also goes out to Dina and Mike. Dina's moved on, it's time to let Johnny do the same. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can create a more consistent updates schedule.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cameron took Kay by the hand without anyone noticing and led her to their usual private corner of the archive, "So... that went well I think."He said taking hold of both hands.

Kay nodded, "Certainly went differently in my head. So what do you say we-hmm?" Kay was cut off by Cam wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a long drawn out kiss. Kay cupped his face and kissed him back. When they pulled apart, she gave a small smile, "What was that for?"

"Just because." He said resting his forehead against hers

"No, you want to ask me something?"Kay squinted her eyes, unsure, "I can tell."

"What did Jonathan say to you?" He whispered.

Kay shook her head, "It's really not important."

"You said you'd tell me later... it's later." Cameron smirked.

Kay gave a slight chuckle, "Cam..."

"Please? You tell me and I won't even bring up again unless you do." He debated as he rest his hands on her hips and giving her puppy eyes.

Kay rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on his upper arms, "Well... to be honest... the summery of it was that – thinking it was you – I didn't want to be just another FBI agent to you and that... I wanted you to promise that I would see you again." Cameron pursed his mouth but didn't say anything, "He told me, 'No more promises' and then walked away from me and I'm not going to lie now. It kind of... broke my heart."

Cameron didn't say anything at first but before Kay could react, Cameron moved his hands from her hips to gently cup her face and kissed her again. When he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes, brown and blue gazes mixing, "Kay... I... I would never want to hurt you... I'm sorry."

Kay shook her head slightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for." She gave a small smile, "It's all behind us now." She took his hands, "We should probably head back to the gang, they might get suspicious."

"Hold on." Cameron stole another quick kiss from her, "For the record, I was worried I was just some annoying magician to you."

Kay smirked, "Well, you might have been at first."

Cameron gave a look of faux pain, "That's cold Kay." When they returned to where their friends were, they saw that Gunter was holding Farrah at arm's length as she giggled, "Uh, Gunter?"

"Oh, thank God, your brother stuck me with the little one." The older man said as Farrah flapped her little arms.

Kay raised an eyebrow, "You know she doesn't bite, right?"

"Actually she just bit Johnny, that's why he gave her to me. Either way it doesn't matter, she can sense my fear!"

Cam rolled his eyes as he took Farrah from Gunter, "So you're a biter now? Can't really blame you." He turns to Kay, "She's probably teething."

"That's why I left to go get her a teething biscuit." Johnny said, coming back into the room with a shortbread-looking cookie in hand. Jonathan held out the biscuit to her. She eyed the cookie for a moment before gripping the biscuit in her little hand and biting down on it. She seemed to relax in Cam's arms as she rested her curly-haired head on his shoulder as she continued to bite down on teething snack.

Kay checked her phone, "Okay, so while Mike goes to get Shawn and Fiona's stuff, Cam and I will head to their apartment."

Cameron lifted Farrah off his shoulder, "Okay Fairy, you're gonna hang out with Uncles Johnny, Jordan, Aunt Dina and Grandpa Gunter for a little while." Cam said as he handed Farrah over to Jonathan.

"Hey, how come I'm suddenly a grandfather?" Gunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jonathan shrugged, "Maybe because it's an alliteration... or because you're grumpy like a grandpa."

Gunter rolled his eyes, "Well... the kid's not so bad... maybe I'll make an exception." He said smiling at the child.

"See, she's not so bad Gunter." Cameron said, putting on his jacket.

"From a distance!" Gunter said which for some reason made Farrah giggle, "See, she knows what's she's doing."

Kay chuckled, "She's only almost eleven months old."

"And already a trickster. Just like her two uncles." Cam and Johnny both rolled their eyes at that comment.

Cameron and Kay said their goodbyes at they went to the car. Cam opened the driver's door for Kay, making her raise an eyebrow, "I'm being a gentleman Kay. Learn to deal with it" He joked.

Kay rolled her eyes, "You know you don't have to treat me any differently now that we're..." Kay didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Cam smirked, "Together?" Kay chuckled as Cam spoke again, "Well, in this case, we can't exactly say dating as I haven't taken you out on a date yet."

Kay felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks, "Yeah, together..." Before she got in the car, she placed a hand on his arm and gently kissed his cheek, although, she let her lips linger for a moment on his skin before pulling back. She smirked as she saw his face turn slightly red, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Cameron quickly got into his passenger seat next to Kay. Before she placed the keys in the ignition, he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. They smiled at each other. That's the moment that Cameron realized that he didn't just have strong feelings for Kay, he was in love with her. As they drove off, Johnny happened to be watching from the window above where Kay's car had been packed with Farrah in his arms who was still happily munching on the teething biscuit. Jonathan looked at his little niece and joked, "You know Kiddo, if your Uncle Cam and Aunt Kay are trying to hide what everyone else can clearly see; they're not doing a very good job, are they?" Farrah let out a little laugh before Jonathan went back to see what the others were up to.

 **Okay, so this was kinda a filler chapter but I wanted to write a little bit of lightness before we get back into the heavy stuff again... don't ask me where the story is going, I don't know yet! I just know who the killer is... and I'm not telling!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kay and Cameron pulled up to Fiona and Shawn's apartment. As Kay turned off the car, she looked over to Cameron, "You okay?"

Cam looked to her, "Yeah, yeah, of course. It's just... I'm about to see where my... sister had starting raising her daughter, I mean... this was Farrah's first home. I just... I feel bad."

"Well, hey, we don't have to go in right away. Take all the time you need." She said, placing a hand on his.

"No, no, let's go. Maybe I can get a sense on how Fiona and Shawn want Farrah to be raised." They both got out of Kay's car and headed inside the building.

When they went into the lobby, they were greeted by the landlord, "Oh hey, you're that FBI agent right?"

Kay nodded, "Kay Daniels."

"Yeah, great. Did you figure out who killed Shawn and Fiona?"

"Not as of yet, why?"

"Look, they were good kids and I just can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt them especially since they had a kid for God's sake."

"Did you know them?" Cameron said, frowning.

"As well as any landlord knows their tenet. Who's this guy?" The landlord asked.

"Cameron Black, unofficial FBI observer, magician, and Fiona's brother."

"Her brother?"

"Well, half-brother, if you wanna get technical. If you don't mind, the best solved cases are the one that aren't rushed." Cameron said, "Which is their apartment?"

"Uh, third floor, apartment number three."

"Thank you." Cam said going up the stairs.

Kay sighed sympathetically at him, "Thank you sir." She said to the landlord as she walked to catch up with Cameron. Once they got to the third floor, Kay opened the door and they went inside. The apartment had a pretty standard look to it but it was the personal touches Shawn and Fiona had added that made people who entered feel like it was a home. Kay smiled at the photos of Shawn, Fiona and Farrah everywhere, she looked over at Cameron who had this unreadable expression but his eyes were glazed over, "Cameron?" He didn't answer her, "Cam?" She asked again, hesitantly taking his hand in hers, "What's wrong?"

Cam cleared his throat, "Uh, n-nothing. Nothing. It's just... God, this was their home, this is where Farrah came home after she was born... this is... where they started _their_ family."

Kay gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his hand, "Hey, take a look at this." On the wall in front of them were three pictures, the one in the middle was of Fiona and Shawn in the hospital with a newborn Farrah. Not only could anyone see the happiness on their faces but they could see it in their eyes too despite their tired expressions. On the right was a picture of a kid Shawn, maybe ten years old, wearing a fancy school blazer, messy dark brown hair, giving a small smile but he wasn't smiling with his eyes. On the left was clearly an old, slightly damaged picture of a young Fiona, probably not much older than nine or ten years old, her dark curly hair framing her little face making her blue eyes pop and wearing a clearly worn pink cardigan and green top. Fiona was giving a shy smile in the picture but her eyes had a certain sadness behind them. "She has your eyes." Kay said, breaking the silence.

"Had. She had my eyes... she was beautiful wasn't she?" He said smiling at the old photo.

Kay gave a sad smile, "Yeah... she really was. Farrah looks a lot like her."

"You think?"

Kay nodded, "But she has her father's eyes."

"I really wish I had met her. I just wish _if_ she had known that if Johnny and I had known, we would've taken her in. She was family... you know what's really crappy?" Kay gave him a curious look, "We haven't been that far from each other for the past two years or so... hell, we could've walked past each other on the street and I never even knew."

"Hey..." Kay looked at him, "None of this is your fault, you know that right? Plus you're doing everything you can for Farrah now. I'm betting that both Shawn and Fiona would be happy that they have someone like you looking after her."

"Kay, what do I know about raising a kid? Am I even qualified to do that?"

"You've been doing a good job so far. Besides, you're not in this alone, you have all of us. Y-you have me."

Cameron smiled slightly, "I guess I do." He squeezed her hand back, "You make this easier Kay."

Kay felt a slight heat rush to her cheeks, she let go of his hand, "W-we should probably get to what we came here for."

Cam turned and followed her, his widening as they entered the living room which had been turned to chaos, "You weren't kidding when you said the place was ransacked." He noticed the large dried blood stain in the carpet, "That's... that's Shawn's blood isn't it?"

Kay grimaced as did Cam, "Yes... it is."

"What did his autopsy say?"

"He had gone up against someone right before he was killed, single gunshot to the head... just like Fiona but at a closer range."

"I'm... I'm gonna look around" Cameron found Farrah's nursery which, much like the living room had been ransacked and as Kay had mentioned before, even the crib had been broken. He could see even with the room having been turned upside down that so much love and attention had been given into creating the room. From the unicorn mobile to the multiple stuffed animals lined up on the little baby wardrobe to the cushioned rocking chair that seemed to match the broken crib, clearly Shawn and Fiona had been excited about becoming parents.

Cameron went over the next room to see that it was the master bedroom, it had also been tossed up, the only thing that Cam could see that hadn't been broken or torn up that room was a photo in the corner of the broken mirror hanging on the wall. It was one of those photo booth photos. In the picture were a younger looking Shawn and Fiona, probably in the earlier stages of their relationships. Shawn's hair was slightly more combed back than it was in more recent photos and while Fiona's hair still had those dark curls that she must have gotten from her mother, it was in a messy braid. "Cam?" Kay called out as she entered the room, she saw him holding the photo. She didn't know what to say so she just placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They look so happy..."

She looked at the series of photo booth photos and gave a slight smile, "Yeah, they do..."

"I mean, just look at them. Look at Shawn's face. That is the look of a man who completely head over heels in love. He loved her... he must have died thinking both she and Farrah got away or was he killed so fast that he didn't have time to think about that at all?" Cameron shook his head, "Why? I mean what were they into? Who could possibly find it in themselves to hurt them, what could they have done?"

"I wish I could tell you right this second. We'll figure it out..." Kay suddenly noticed something, "Cameron, take a look at this." Cameron looked up to see what she had found...

Meanwhile back in the archive, Jordan was busy trying to keep Farrah busy as Johnny set up a high chair that Mike had brought over. Jordan was working on some of his tracks while holding Farrah up with one arm. He smiled as the music played then he looked at Farrah who was smiling and kicking her legs to the music, "You like the music?" He asked, not expecting any kind of response but he did get a laugh out of her, "You and I are gonna get along just fine."

"Jordan?" Jonathan called from the kitchen, "There better not any foal language on that track. I don't want the kid picking up any bad words."

"She's ten months old Johnny. She can barely talk."

"She's a smart kid, she could pick it up." Jordan rolled his eyes, "I heard you rolling your eyes at me Jordan."

"Well, don't worry, everything's family friendly here." Jordan said. Just then Gunter walked by, "Oh hey Gunter. Wanna take the kid for a minute?"

"Oh geez, I don't know."

"Oh come on, she doesn't bite-she's harmless."

Gunter sighed, "Alright." He took Farrah, "Hello there girly." Farrah looked at the older man with a curious expression, "You're not going to much trouble are you?" Farrah just rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed in his arms, "Yeah, you're not going to be trouble."

"She's pretty chill for a baby isn't she?" Jordan smiled.

"Clearly does not take after me or Cam in that department." Jonathan said as he entered the room holding a bottle of formula, "Which is probably for the best." He chuckled, "So Gunter, you're not scared of her anymore."

"The child is no big deal." Gunter said smiling down at Farrah, "But I will not be on diaper duty."

Johnny rolled his eyes are he walked over to give Farrah her bottle. She grabbed it with both hands as she started to drink it, "Good thing she's not picky."

"Her parents were raising her right."

Jonathan gave a sad smile, "I like to think that they really were."

Back at Shawn and Fiona's apartment, Kay had found some papers that had been hidden inside of the mirror, "Kay, what exactly does Shawn's family do?"

Kay shook her head, "Well they were supposed to be just a family of high-powered lawyers, which is what our database tells us but this..."

"Changes everything." Cameron finished.

"I mean, according to these papers, they run some sort of criminal organization? Did Shawn always know this or did he just find out and wanted to use this information against them o-or was it insurance of some kind?"

Cameron's eyes widened, "Wait." He remembered what Shawn's mother had said when they went to interview them

" _Both he and his_ _wife_ _, Fiona were killed two nights ago."_

" _Th-that's... that's impossible, I know we have had our differences but... our son would have told us if he was married."_

"Oh my God..." Cameron looked to Kay, "Kay, Shawn was never the target. Fiona was and possibly by association, Farrah."

Realization dawned on Kay, "They must have thought she knew or she knew and that meant she knew too much."

"And to them... she was just some nobody that didn't belong in their family. She had to be taken care of."

"Only they didn't know they'd be killing their son in the process."

"Exactly, we have to get these back to the-" Cameron's eyes suddenly fell to Kay's chest, there was a red dot hovering on it, "Kay!" Just as he tackled her to the ground, a shot rang out breaking through the window and into the already broken mirror. He looked down at Kay who was unharmed; he brushed some hair out of her face, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" She said, gripping onto Cam's upper arms, "What the hell was that?" She asked looking at the broken window.

Cameron looked down at her, glad that she was okay then up at the window in slight terror, "I-I don't know..."

 **Do I even need to say dun, dun, dun this time? Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really hope it was worth the wait! I'd rather give you guys quality over quantity. What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cameron helped Kay up as they went to a blind spot of the window, "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"There's no bullet in my body so I would say so." Kay tried to joke, "We're being followed."

"But why?"

"Maybe there really is more to Shawn and Fiona's deaths than meet the eye." Kay came up with an idea, "Maybe there's one place where we might get answers but it's a long shot and I don't even know if it could help. There's a cafe that Fiona worked at since she was eighteen and only recently did Fiona leave because Farrah was born."

"Why didn't we go there first?"

"Because it's run by this elderly woman from Wisconsin who gave Farrah a job when she left the system, so this cafe owner wasn't exactly on our list of suspects."

Cameron nodded, "Alright, I see your point there."

"But now... maybe there's something she knows." Kay shrugged, genuinely unsure.

"Let's go. Actually, wait a sec." Before they could leave the room, Cam grabbed Kay by the arm and pulled her close.

"Cameron?" Kay's eyes scanned his face. He had this terrified look in his eyes. The way he was looking at her was intense, like he was trying to memorize every little detail of her face.

"I'm sorry but... I just can't help but think that... if that bullet had hit you?"

Kay gave him a loving look, it was sweet that he was so concerned about her, "But it didn't, thanks to you. I'm here, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Cameron let out a chuckle, "Easier said than done."

Kay took his hand and kissed his cheek, "I can take care of myself, so don't worry. Now let's go see if we have a new lead."

Cameron smiled worryingly as they left the apartment, "That doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you!" He argued playfully.

Back at the archive, Farrah was taking a nap on the couch with Johnny watching over her to make sure she didn't roll off when the phone rang, "Hey Cam... ... ... What? Someone tried to shoot Kay? You guys okay?... ... ... Okay, do you expect to find anything at this cafe? ... ... ... Okay, I see your point... ... ... Uh, well Dina and Jordan went to get some tech equipment, and Gunter went out to get another play pen for Farrah... ... ... he claims that she needs one in the archive, which I kind of agree with. You know, give the kid her own space... ... ... Yup, it's just me and the kid, so far, so good... ... ...Okay, I'll see you in a bit." A few minutes later, the phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Hello Jonathan." A familiar voice said on the other line. Jonathan's eyes widened as he recognized that voice, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"What the hell are doing calling me? I thought that by leaving in the middle of the night, I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you. I was done with you."

"Oh no, I only called as a favour... being _an old friend_ and all."

Jonathan's eyes widened as he picked up Farrah to hold her close, thankfully not waking her up as she relaxed in his arms and kept giving out little baby noises in her sleep, "Y-you... you were the one who sent the note, weren't you?"

"Oh yes, I meant what I said. That little girl does have your smile. It'd be a shame if something happened to her."

"Are you threatening my niece? I know you're a killer but this is an _infant_ you're talking about!"

"Oh, _I_ have no intention of harming that sweet little girl but my employer thinks otherwise."

"Your employer? Who's your employer?"

"Oh Johnny, you know I can never tell you everything. Where would be the fun in that?"

Jonathan felt himself getting angry, "Look, I don't know what kind of sick twisted game you're trying to play but I swear to God that you come anywhere near my niece, I will not hesitate in destroying you."

The voice on the other line chuckled, "What are you going to do? Kill me? We both know you _and_ your brother do not have the stomach for that."

"I can do something far worse. I have the serum." There was no response, "Not so confident now, are you?"

"How the hell did you get it out of the vault?" The voice snarled.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out. You're a real know-it-all but you've made one fatal mistake from the very beginning, you messed with my family. So you better hope I never have to see you again because you'll regret you ever showed your face that first night."

"Goodbye Jonathan."

"Wait."

"What?"

"If I find out that you were anywhere near my sister the night she died... you're going to have a lot more than a missing serum to worry about."

"Goodbye Jonathan."

The other line ended with a click as Jonathan threw the phone across the couch with a light thump. Farrah stirred as Jonathan held her close and whispered, "Hey, I know you're asleep but I need to tell you something. A long time ago, I told your mother that Uncle Cam and I would protect her. I didn't keep my word because..." Because his father didn't want her and Jonathan didn't look for her when he could've... all he had to go on was her first name though but... he didn't look for her. Jonathan sighed, "I mean I know it sounds weird to say but I'm five years older than she was, there are things I could have remembered for her and for you if I had just been brave enough to stand up to my dad for her the same way I tried to stand up for me and Cam but instead, I chose to forget about her... so her first word, her first step, her first smile... none of us can tell you about that... I-I could have protected her... I just chose to forget... I'm sorry. Now I make you a promise kiddo, just between the two of us. I can't promise that I will always protect you but I can promise that I will die trying before I _let_ anyone do anything to you." He kissed the top of her little head, "I promise. Uncle Johnny's here."

As Cameron and Kay reached the cafe, Kay noticed that other than the phone call with Jonathan, Cam had been very quiet, "Cameron? You alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." He looked at Kay and thought about what could've happened to her if he had noticed that red dot just one second later. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever, it would kill him if Kay got hurt.

"Hey... we're going to figure this out. Fiona and Shawn will get justice." Kay said. Cam was amazed, she had almost been killed and here she was thinking about justice for his family. One thing became clear in that moment as he looked into her soft brown eyes, he loved her. Kay unbuckled her seat and got out of the car as Cam followed suit.

Cameron squinted as he looked at the cafe, something about it seemed... familiar. Even as they went inside, he felt like he should know this place. "Hello there!" A skinny elderly woman with a vintage style bob haircut said from behind the counter, "Welcome. What can I get you?"

Kay smiled at the old woman, "Hello, we're looking for a Marigold Rieder."

"That's me. What can I help you with?"

"We're here about Fiona Jonbroni."

"May I ask who you are?"

"Kay Daniels, FBI and this is my partner, Cameron Black."

Cameron shook the woman's hand, "I'm also Fiona's half-brother."

"Half-brother?"

"Uh, yeah... I found out a few days ago that we shared a father."

"Fiona never knew her father, could never find her records..." Marigold then smiled, "Oh, well, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Such a sweet girl. Let me get you some coffee and cheesecake."

"Oh no, that's fine" Cameron said.

"Nonsense, it's on the house. Especially if you're Fiona's family, I remember how she always said she wished she had more family."

Cameron and Kay sat at the counter as Marigold came back with two plates of cheesecake and placed them in front of them. Kay began asking, "Marigold... when was the last time you saw Fiona?"

Marigold thought for a moment, "Oh... about a week ago. With the baby and all, I can't expect to see that girl everyday anymore."

Cameron and Kay looked at each other realizing that Marigold had no idea as to what happened. Cameron sighed, "Marigold, I'm sorry but... Fiona... is gone."

Marigold's face grew concerned, "Is she missing?"

"N-no... she's..." Cameron wasn't sure how to tell this sweet old lady who clearly cared for Fiona that Fiona was dead.

"What happened?"

"She... she's dead."

Marigold's eyes widened, "W-what? N-no, th-that's impossible... I just saw her last week, she was fine and well and-oh god, does her husband... her husband, Shawn, does he know?"

"Sh-Shawn's dead too..."

Marigold shook her head, unable to speak for a few minutes. Once it had finally settle, she asked, "W-what about Farrah? Is she okay?"

Cameron nodded, "We found her at the scene where we found Fiona and she's been staying with me... she's a great kid."

Marigold gave a sad smile, "She really is... so friendly and so full of love. It's good that it turns out she has family she can count on. I always worried about that given how Shawn's family was like."

Kay raised her eyebrows, "What were they like exactly?"

"Oh, well..." Marigold waved her hand, "That's kind of a long story..."

Cameron smiled reminding Marigold of the way Fiona would smile, "Any information would be useful plus... I'd like to know more about my sister."

Marigold smiled at the young man, "Alright. Their story started about seven years ago..."

 **Okie-dokie! So, next chapter, we are going to be learning a little more about Shawn and Fiona. It is basically to be their story from the moment they met to the last time Marigold saw them... with a running commentary from Cameron and Kay every once in a while. So the next chapter will kind of be filler but at the same time... Shawn and Fiona's fate might make a little more sense... or maybe it would, we'll find out soon enough!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Seven years ago..._

 _Nineteen-year-old Fiona Jonbroni had been working a Marigold's Cafe for almost a year after leaving her very last foster home. It was close to closing time when a group of collage boys entered, one of them was a nineteen-year-old Shawn Blanc, son of Bennett Blanc, of course, Fiona had no idea who that was. "Hey cutie" Shawn called out, "What do you recommend?"_

 _Fiona raised a dark eyebrow and smirked, "I recommend trying that greeting again."_

 _Shawn gave out a chuckle, "Pardon?"_

" _I'm just saying, you could give a regular hello."_

" _Why? Thought you were cute, decided to let you know."_

 _Fiona raised an eyebrow as she felt heat rush to her cheeks, "Don't ever say that again."_

 _Shawn nodded, "Yeah, no, it did sound weird coming out."_

" _Yo Shawn, are you gonna order for us or are you just gonna talk with the waitress all night?" One of his friends called out._

 _Shawn rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He shook his head, "Could I get five coffees, a cola and... whatever you recommend in terms of pastries."_

" _Well, our cheesecake is pretty good and luckily for you guys, there's enough left from today"_

 _Shawn smirked, leaning on the counter, "Cheesecake it is then."_

" _And the bill is going to..."_

" _Me. Shawn Blanc."_

" _Shawn Blanc. Got it."_

" _May I ask for your name?"_

" _It's Fiona."_

" _It suits you."_

 _Fiona rolled her eyes as she went and got the cheesecakes and poured the coffees. Shawn thanked her as he went over to his buddies but he couldn't help it as he kept taking quick glances at Fiona as she sat at the counter with some sort of novel in hand. He didn't know what it was but something inside him told him that he wanted to get to know her. What with her gorgeous dark messy curls that made her big blue eyes pop. When Shawn went back up to the table, Fiona looked up from her book, "Something wrong?"_

" _Ah no... I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime."_

" _Umm..." Fiona was unsure. Sure, guys had hit on her a few times but she never responded but there was something about Shawn that made it difficult for her to think straight. He had these very eye-popping brown eyes that stood out from and yet matched his hair._

" _You don't have to say yes, I just... thought we could hang out." Fiona wanted to say yes but she was worried that it was just one of those things where he would ask her out tonight but then would forget about her the next morning and not come back._

"So Fiona actually blew him off the first time they met?" Kay asked.

Marigold nodded, "She was scared of getting hurt. Living in the foster system really did a number on her. She was afraid to let anyone in; she didn't want to be abandoned."

Cameron smiled, Fiona kind of reminded him of himself and Johnny, "So what happened after that? Judging by... well, Farrah, their story didn't end there."

"So Shawn would come by a couple times a week, order coffee, cheesecake and sit and study for a couple hours until one day about six months later..."

 _Shawn walked into the cafe one morning holding something behind his back. When he saw Fiona come out from the kitchen door, he brought out a red rose from behind his back, "Happy birthday." He smiled._

 _Fiona became flustered as she took the rose, "Wha-h-how did you-"_

" _I kind of asked Marigold when your birthday was because I wanted to get you something." He said grinning sheepishly._

" _How did you know roses were my favourite?"_

" _Well they are generally seen as the most traditionally beautiful flower so I just figured that... you know... it fit to give it to someone like you."_

" _Y-you think I'm beautiful?"_

 _Shawn nodded, "Y-yeah... I do."Shawn took a deep breath, "Look, Fiona, I'm going to be honest with you. I-I think you're great and I'd like to spend more time with you so..."_

" _Shawn... are you asking me out on a date?"_

" _Y-yeah but if you say no, I totally get it and I'll never bring it up again-"_

 _He was cut off by Fiona placing a hand on his, "I'd... like that..." She smiled at him and he smiled back._

Cameron smiled, "So that's how it happened?"

"That's how I remember it" Marigold said, smiling at the memory, "Shawn was a good man, he truly cared for her. He always tried to make her feel like she was worth everything and Fiona loved him."

"I'm just curious, when we went to interview Shawn's parents, they told us that he had been... a bit of a player before Fiona. Is that true?" Kay asked.

Marigold chuckled, "Well, which teenage boy isn't?"

Kay chuckled, "That's true."

"I'm not going to lie, I was a little concerned for my girl at first but Shawn proved himself worthy."

"You called her your girl?" Cameron asked giving a sad smile.

Marigold chuckled, "Well, Fiona soon became like the daughter I never had. My husband and I had three boys but they all live out of town now and my husband died a few months before I had even met Fiona." Cameron and Kay looked at each other, both feeling genuinely sorry for the old woman, "I actually have some old photos and some of Fiona's old stuff upstairs. Let me go get them."

When Marigold was out of earshot, "Well, this wasn't a lead." Cameron said to Kay.

"I still think it was worth it." Kay said taking a sip of her coffee, Cameron giving her a look of confusion, "You got to know more about your sister. You have something you can tell Farrah about when she's older. When..." She placed her hand over his on the counter, "When she inevitably starts asking questions about her parents"

Cameron gave out a light chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I do... Thank you for doing this."

"I was glad to." Kay smiled. Her phone beeped, "Mike just texted me, he was able to get some of Shawn and Fiona's to bring to the archive. Hopefully, something will come up there."

"Hopefully." Cameron said and he took his fork and took a bite of the cheesecake in front of him. When the pastry went down his throat, his eyes went wide.

"Cameron?" He didn't answer her, "Cameron, what wrong?"

"That's why this place was familiar..."

"Cameron?"

"Kay, this cheesecake is made with cottage cheese..."

Kay was failing to see the relevance, "I don't understand."

"I've only ever had cheesecake with cottage cheese once..." Cam looked over to Kay, his eyes glazing over, "Kay... I think I've been here, in this cafe before. I..." He gave a pained look of realization and regret, "I think I _did_ meet Fiona once."

 **Well, well, well-y, well, well, isn't that interesting? I wonder just where this could be going... like I said, this was going to be a bit of a filler chapter to learn a little bit about Shawn and Fiona's backstory as well as bridge the way for the chapters to come... things are about to get** _ **real**_ **interesting... I think. If I planned things out correctly, they should. Can you guys guess where this is going? Do you see these things coming or are you like me and don't think about possible twists until a twist comes along and it makes you go *gasp*? Either way, I love all my readers and I hope you enjoyed this one. I promise the next chapter will be a little longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kay looked chocked at Cameron's remark, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I had forgotten all about it..." Cameron whispered, staring down at the plate.

"Cameron? What had you forgotten about?" She placed a hand on his which got his attention, "Tell me."

Cameron looked at her with a sorrowful expression, "It was a little over a year ago... Johnny had just been taken to prison and I was kind of in a bad place." Kay gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I don't know... one day I had just decided to take a walk around, I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to be alone..."

 _Thirteen months ago..._

 _Cameron was frustrated, Jonathan wasn't a killer and Cam knew in his gut that Johnny was innocent but all the evidence seemed to suggest otherwise. He sighed as he walked along the sidewalk when he came across a small coffee shop called Marigold's Cafe. He needed a coffee. He went into the cafe and went up to the counter. A heavily pregnant woman with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes came up to the counter, "Hi there. I'm Fiona. What can I getcha?"_

" _Could I get a coffee please?"_

" _Just the coffee?"_

 _Cameron sighed, "I-I don't know..." He couldn't think clearly._

" _Hey, is everything okay?" She asked with a concerned look._

" _Is it that obvious?"_

" _I don't mean to pry but it looks like you're not having the best day." She said pouring the coffee into a cup and passing it to him._

" _I'm not. Not really." He took a sip of the coffee, "You're good."_

" _Always had a sort of sense about these things" She suddenly felt a kick and clutched her stomach, "Sorry about that. This one's a kicker."_

" _Congratulations. Boy or girl?"_

 _The young woman smiled causing familiar dimples to appear, "Girl. I thought I was excited about it but you should see my husband, he keeps coming home with new stuff for the nursery, it's crazy." She cringed, "Sorry, you said you were having a bad day."_

 _Cameron chuckled, "It's fine." He took another sip of coffee, "To be honest, I don't know what I can do about it."_

 _Fiona thought for a moment, "Well, you know what Marigold, the owner of this place, always says?"_

 _Cam shook his head and laughed, "What?"_

" _Cheesecake can always make you feel better."_

 _Cam laughed, "Does it?"_

 _Fiona shrugged, "She really loves The Golden Girls and our cheesecake is pretty great because it's kinda unique."_

 _Cameron nodded his head, "Then I will have a slice of cheesecake then."_

" _Coming right up." Fiona went and got a nice slice of cheesecake putting it on a plate and brought it over to him._

" _Thank you. ...Sorry to ask but aren't you tired?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean being pregnant and all the while still on your feet working."_

 _Fiona let out a laugh, "Well, I'm not the only working pregnant woman in the world but I can tell you that while it may not be comfortable at times, I do love working here so... it's worth it."_

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."_

 _Fiona waved her hand, "Oh no, don't worry about it. You know, it's sweet that a complete stranger would be worried, kinda restores my faith in the world. It makes me feel a lot better about the life I'm bringing into it."_

" _That's a good way to look at it."_

 _She nodded, "Well, go on, try the cheesecake!"_

 _Cam laughed, "Alright, alright." He took a bite of the pastry, "Oh, that's good cheesecake. It tastes a little different from other kinds of cheesecakes that I've had."_

 _Fiona looked around, "Can you keep a secret?"_

 _Cameron nodded and chuckled, "Better than you might think."_

" _We use cottage cheese in our cheesecake, gives it a little extra something."_

" _Well, it's good."_

" _Glad you like it."_

" _Well, this cheesecake may not be the answer to my problems... but it has put me in better mood. Thank you."_

 _Fiona gave a dimpled smile that anyone could see matched Cameron and Jonathan's smiles almost exactly, "Glad I could help."_

"I...I can't believe I forgot about that." Cameron said still looking down at the cake.

Kay gave him a sad smile, "Hey... you didn't know."

"She called me a complete stranger... I didn't know"

"She didn't know and neither did you."

"No Kay, I didn't. That's the problem. I had a conversation with my sister a-and I didn't even realize it."

"But you _had_ a conversation with her." Cameron gave her a confused look, "Cameron, I know that this whole situation is certainly not ideal at all but... now she's not just the sister you never knew. You have something to remember about her. Something to tell Farrah. You may not have met her as your sister but you got to meet her as a person."

He gave a small half-smile, "Yeah, I guess I did... I know something about my sister that I can tell her daughter..." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Kay smiled at him, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Marigold came back with a box in hand, "Here's just a box of some old photos and some things that Fiona had left behind when she and Shawn moved in together."

She opened the box revealing some old novels and the photos that Marigold was referring to. Cameron smiled as he went through the photos, "Thank you for this Marigold."

"My pleasure."

"Um... we actually have to get back, we may have found some evidence and I was wondering if we could get a to-go box for the cakes. It'd be shame to just leave them." Cameron said.

"Oh, of course." Marigold went to wrap up the cheesecakes.

"Cam, look at this." Kay showed him a photo of Shawn and Fiona hugging at some sort of gala event, it wasn't clear right away but there was a woman in the background who seemed to be glaring in their direction.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know..." She took out her phone taking a picture of the photo and a close up of the woman in the background, "But we should know soon enough."

"And two cheesecakes to go." Marigold sat coming back with a box. Cameron pulled out his wallet, "Ah. Ah. I told you it was on the house."

Cameron chuckled, "I know but consider this the very least I can do to thank you for not only showing us this but also... giving my little sister a home." He handed the woman a fifty dollar bill which she very reluctantly took from him.

"It was my pleasure to open my home to her... I loved that girl. Like she was my own. Please find the monster who did this to her and her husband."

Cameron nodded, "Of course. They _will_ get justice." As they were about to leave Cameron turned around again, "Hey... would it be alright if... after we catch the person who did this... could we maybe bring Farrah around sometimes? Just so she can get to know one the most important people in her mother's life?"

Marigold's eyes glazed over, "I would love nothing more." Cameron and Kay smiled as they left the cafe and headed back to the archive.

Back at the archive, Farrah had woken up but refused to leave Johnny's side. It was becoming clear that she was becoming more and more aware of the absence of her parents and seemed to be clinging onto anything or anyone that felt familiar. She started kicking her feet as if she wanted to be only the ground, "Okay kiddo, I don't think you're old enough to walk yet." Farrah eyes began to glisten, "Oh no... hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay."

However that was to no avail, tears started streaming down the little girl's cheeks as she started to wail. Just then, Cameron and Kay walked through the door to find Jonathan trying to calm the crying baby. Cameron rushed over to his brother and niece, "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute she was fine, the next she started tearing up and now she's crying a-and I don't know what to do." Jonathan replied.

"Alright give her to me." Jonathan passed the child over to Cameron, "Hey Farrah, it's your Uncle Cameron." Farrah didn't stop crying and the sound of her sobs, no matter what was causing it, was breaking everyone's heart. Cameron tried stroking her back to calm her down but it didn't work, "Can you take her while I get her a bottle or something?"

"She willingly left my arms, do you really think she wants to come back right now?"

"I could hold her." Kay volunteered.

"Thanks Kay."Cam said walking over to her.

Cameron handed Farrah over to Kay, he and Jonathan walked to the kitchen as Farrah clung onto Kay, "Hey baby girl, it's okay... you're okay..." Farrah cries began to cease as she snuggled into Kay's arms and held her as tight as a baby could hold, "Yeah, you're a strong girl, it's okay to cry... you're okay..."She whispered to Farrah as she held the baby close.

"I think she really misses her mother." Cameron said.

"I think she's becoming aware of the fact that her parents are not here." Jonathan replied. He then looked over to his brother who had this armoured look in his eyes as he watch Kay calm Farrah, "What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"Well, from where I'm standing, the look on your face says that you've got it bad."

Cameron rolled his eyes as he prepped a bottle, "I'm not going to deny it but I think you're reading too much into it."

"Oh please, you looked just about ready to impregnate Kay."Jonathan joked.

Cameron gave his brother a look, "Really? Really?"

As Kay cradled Farrah in her arms and Cameron and Jonathan joked and bickered like brothers do, they were still unaware of the view a certain someone had into the archive. Except now, she was joined by another person, "As you can see Sir, to get to the child, you need to get rid of the people who love her because they don't plan on keeping her out of their sight." She raised an eyebrow at the man looking through the telescope, "That's why it was a shame one of your men couldn't dispose of Kay Daniels properly. If she falls... everything else _will_ fall into place."

The man straightened his tie as he looked away and looked to the woman, "I see your point. Alright. Do with her what you will. Once the dominos fall, you know that I'm just a phone call away."

 **I told you this chapter would be longer! I hope you liked it! What could happen now? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Dina and Jordan came back to the archive, they found Cameron and Jonathan looking through some of Shawn and Fiona's stuff with Mike and Gunter as Kay sat in a chair by the table with Farrah in her arms. It had been almost an hour and the child refused to let go of Kay, gripping onto the woman's sleeve but she had become very quiet. Awake, but quiet. "Hello everyone." Dina said, announcing her and Jordan's return.

"Hey Dina." Kay replied, "Hey Jordan."

"Farrah's hanging on to you pretty tight, did you almost drop her something?" Jordan joked.

"Oh ha. Ha. No, it seems she's becoming aware of the absence of her parents and she's just a little scared."

Dina and Jordan both gave sympathetic looks. Jordan then turned to the men, "So did you guys find anything?"

"That could lead to their killer? No." Jonathan said. He then picked up a light pink knitted blanket with 'Farrah' stitched in a bright blue on the edge and smiled, "She was good."

Cam furrowed his brows, "What?"

"This blanket is clearly handmade." Jonathan gulped, "She really loved her daughter. Sure didn't get her parental instincts from Dad."

"Except for the eyes, I don't think she got anything from Dad." Cameron joked.

Kay stood up from her seat and walked over to them, "Could I see that?" She placed Farrah down on the table, "Don't worry baby girl, I'm not going anywhere." Farrah looked up to Kay with her big eyes as Jonathan handed Kay the blanket, "Farrah, does this look familiar?"

She knew the child wouldn't answer but she waited as Farrah eyed the blanket, reached her little hand out and gripped the soft wool. A few moments later, the baby smiled letting out a happy, "Gah." She recognized the blanket. She then used her other little hand to grab the blanket and pulled it towards herself. Everyone gave small smiles to each other.

Cameron couldn't help but smile, "She knows it's her blanket."

Kay was about to let Cameron or someone else take over when Farrah raised her arms back up at her. Kay sighed, "You're lucky you're the cute one Farrah." She said as she picked up the child, only now Farrah wasn't clinging on to her anymore. The scene was kind of picturesque, with Kay smiling down at little Farrah as she clung on to the blanket, to the untrained eyes, they looked like mother and daughter. Cameron smiled at the scene, Kay said she wasn't good with kids but these past few days would have made him tell her she was wrong. As Farrah chewed on her blanket and Kay tried to stop her from doing so, Cameron took out his phone and took of a picture of the precious moment, nobody noticed.

As Kay adjusted Farrah in her arms, she noticed something in the pile of items, "Hey guys." She picked up a small box with a number lock, "Think you can decode this?"

Cameron took the box from her and got it open on the first try, "You know, as sweet as it is, parents should stop making passwords based on their children's birthdays." He opened the box and inside was a gold ruby ring, "I feel like I've seen this before."

Kay took a closer look at the ring, "Isn't that the same ring that Bennett Blanc was wearing?"

"That's exactly it!"

"Seems like it's a family heirloom kind of thing then." Jonathan said, "Why would Shawn still have it?"

"Well, family clearly meant something to Shawn. Maybe he couldn't fully let them go. I mean it makes sense, before Fiona, _they_ were his whole world" Cameron responded. He picked up the ring, "One thing that doesn't make sense."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"It's clear that Shawn's been... separate from his family for a couple of years... and... Kay found these papers."He said, showing the papers on Shawn's family, "It must have been in case his family found him and he needed... insurance, I guess?"

"So what doesn't make sense?"

"How did they find them?"

Mike furrowed his brows, "How do we know that his family is responsible?"

Cam and Kay looked at each other before looking back at Mike, "We think they sent someone to shoot Kay."

"What!?" Mike exclaimed.

"Kay, are you alright?" Dina asked, feeling very concerned for her friend.

Kay nodded, "I'm fine. Cameron managed to push me out of the way in time."

Jonathan picked up the ring and took a closer look at it when his eyes widened, "I know how they found Shawn and Fiona."

"What? How?" Cameron asked.

"Exactly how they found the archive. This ring... there's a tracking device in it."

"Wha- the archive? Johnny, what are you talking about?"

"The mystery woman called me."

Everyone's eyes widened as Cameron gave out a nervous chuckle, "W-when?"

"While you were all out and I was taking care of Farrah. She was the one who sent the note."

"What does she want?" Gunter asked.

"She... she's somehow involved in this. She knows about Shawn and Fiona and more importantly, she knows about Farrah but I still know nothing! I don't even know her name."

"Wait but-"

"The name she gave me was fake. I once tried calling her by the name, she didn't even look up. It must have been a new name she was trying out. She was never honest, not even with me." Jonathan handed the ring over to Mike, "Can you... put this somewhere safe at work or... destroy it or something? I don't want whoever knowing where Farrah is."

Mike took the ring and put it in and evidence bag, "Of course."

Just then, Farrah spit up. Luckily, not much of it got on Kay or the blanket but a lot got on Farrah's clothes. Kay let out a chuckle, "Where can I find her diaper bag with her extra clothes?"

"By the new playpen." Jonathan pointed out.

"Thanks." Kay managed to gently take the blanket from Farrah, "Dina? Can you hold on to this for a second?"

"Of course." The British woman said, taking the soft blanket as Kay walked away to change the little girl.

Jonathan sighed leaning against the table, "What the hell is her endgame? She knows we have Farrah. If she's involved with the Blanc family, what do they want out of this? I thought you guys said that they wanted nothing to do with her."

Mike shook his head, "They clearly didn't."

"So then why track them down?"

"They were after Shawn. They wanted him to... come home. Only they didn't realize that he was already there." Cameron said.

"I still don't understand how the mystery woman plays into all this." Jordan said.

Jonathan shook his head, "Yeah, neither do I."

"What about the... um... _insurance_ you took from her?" Cameron asked, "What is it?"

Jonathan thought for a moment then decided that it was time to tell them, "It's a serum."

"What kind of serum?"

"She called it the human tomb serum." He noticed the confused looks on his friends' faces, "Basically what it does is that it turns your body into its own tomb and you just... in there with nothing but your own thoughts... I don't know if the effects are even permanent but I'd say it's almost as bad as killing someone."

"Well, why on earth would you have something like that on you?" Dina asked.

"In case I needed to use it against her if she ever came after my family... which she is. I just didn't realize the type of family she'd be after... which makes me want to get rid of her even more." Johnny then noticed the concerned looks on everyone's face, "Not like that! I mean finally throw her in jail... or a padded room. Besides... the serum has an antidote. I took that too."

Suddenly they could hear Farrah crying from the next room. Cameron nodded, "I'll go check on them, see what's wrong." He walked over to the other room where Kay and Farrah were. Kay was sitting crossed-legged on the floor next to the playpen with a crying Farrah in her arms. The little baby was now wearing a comfortable blue onesie with a bunny hood but her little face was all red as tears streamed down her chubby cheeks. Kay tried to calm her down by rocking her gently and soothingly stroking her back and didn't even notice Cameron was there until he sat down next to her, "Tough day?"

"You know, I was almost shot today and yet _this_ is the most difficult part of my day." She joked as she continued to rock the child.

Cameron chuckled, "Really?"

Kay then gave Cameron a pained look, "I hate hearing her cry. Not like it's annoying, it's like... I can just feel something inside me just gnawing away at me until her cries stop."

Kay looked back down at the baby in her arms so she didn't notice Cameron giving her a loving look. He then noticed that Farrah was now looking at him as her wailing turned to quiet sobs as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. He held out his index finger for her to grab, when she did, she let out a light, "Heh." She smiled at her uncle as her tears were finally slowing down.

"Hey... you're giving Uncle Cameron a smile?"

"She does have your smile." Kay said.

"What?"

"Her smile. It's just like yours."

Cameron grinned at her then looked back down at Farrah, "Can you give Aunt Kay a smile? After all, she did just change your clothes." Farrah didn't respond, she just kept smiling at her uncle, "Come on Farrah."

Kay smiled, "It's okay Cameron. I'm just happy she's happy."

Farrah then slid out of Kay's grasp, off her lap and onto the floor. She got on her arms and legs and crawled over to Cameron. She placed a tiny hand on his knee and looked up at him. Cameron smiled at his niece, "Hey there." She placed another hand on his knee and tried to push herself off the ground, "Hey now, let me help." He held out his hands for Farrah to take as he slowly moved his arms up, making her stand up. He and Kay both chuckled at the baby as she stood on her little legs. Cameron smiled, "It's weird..." He loved his niece and wanted to always be there for her. Not just because of his sister but because he genuinely loved this little girl.

Kay looked over to him, "What's weird?"

"I-I never thought I could... love someone so much... so fast." He then took Farrah in his arms and kissed her on the head, "It's like, I could give her the world and it still wouldn't be enough."

Kay smiled at him. Cameron truly was something else. She knew he loved his family and would do anything for them but now she truly understood the extent of that love he gave. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's really going to be fine Cameron." He looked at her confusingly, "She has you. She has Jonathan, Dina, Mike, Jordan, and Gunter."

He smiled, "She has you too. Remember how you said you weren't good with kids?" Kay nodded, "You couldn't be more wrong about that." He scooted closer to her, Farrah still in his arms, "Thank you Kay."

"For what?"

"Just... for everything."

Kay let out a chuckle, "Why? We are no closer to catching Fiona and Shawn's killers than we were two days ago."

Farrah relaxed in Cam's arms as he adjusted her to make her comfortable, "I know... but I also know that you just make this all easier. I'm really glad I have you in my life."

"Cameron..." He needed to stop saying these things. He was really making her fall in love with him. it scared her.

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, "Just... thank you Kay." He then leaned in and kissed her. Kay's hand moved from Cam's shoulder to cup his neck.

When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other and for a moment, they just felt peace... which was interrupted when they heard Dina clear her throat. They both looked up at her standing just a couple feet away from them. Their faces turned red and they looked like they had just been caught in janitor's closet. Dina had smirk on her face, "I came here to tell you guys something but... is there something you need to tell us?"

 **I thought I'd end this chapter on a slightly humorous note because... we're gonna be getting into some... less-than-funny stuff soon...**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Tell me your thoughts, I love hearing your feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dina stood there smirking with her hands on her hips, "Well? Is there something you need to tell us?" Cameron and Kay looked at each other. Dina laughed, "Do you want me to call everyone else in so you can tell the whole class in one go?"

"Um... well... you see... there was a fly on Kay's face and I was just getting it for her." Cameron tried to explain.

Dina raised an eyebrow, "With your lips?"

Cameron was silent for a moment, "...Yes."

Dina and Kay both gave Cameron an "Are you kidding me?" look. Farrah gave out a giggle. Dina nodded, "Yeah, I don't think even Farrah's buying it." She looked to Kay, "What's really going on?"

Kay sighed, she couldn't lie to her friend, "Well... Cameron and I... we've sort of... started... something."

"Well, no offense darling but that's been painfully clear since the first day the two of you met."

"We're..."

"Together?"

Cameron butted in, "We can't really say dating right now because we haven't actually been on a date yet."

Dina looked intrigued, "But you've kissed? Well, I mean, obviously you've kissed because that did _not_ look like a first kiss. When did this start?"

Cameron gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh, not last night but the night before."

Dina gave an amused chuckle, "Well, is there anything else you're hiding?"

"I... think so."

Kay nodded, "Should be."

Farrah let a squeal. Cameron grinned as he carefully put the bunny-shaped hood on her head, "You're going through a whole roller coaster of emotions, aren't you young lady?" Farrah let out a laugh as she placed her tiny hands on her little head.

Dina chuckled again, "I'm sorry but is that a rabbit on her head?"

Kay chuckled, "Don't look at me. That onesie was Cameron's idea."

Cameron raised his eyebrows, "You guys don't think the blue bunny's cute? Well, as a man with great style, I am slightly offended." He picked up Farrah and held her up so they were face to face, "They just don't get it, do they?" Farrah grabbed his nose and giggled, "Okay, why does this kid keep grabbing my nose?"

Kay chuckled, "Well, you do have a cute nose."

"Not as cute as yours." Cameron replied in a nasal voice as he tried to get Farrah to let go of his nose.

Dina let out a laugh, "Will you two stop flirting with each other and come and see what we found?"

"Sure, can you take Farrah?"

Dina took the child from Cameron, "Hello again my darling." Farrah smiled at Dina as her tiny hand grasped one of Dina's braids and pulled on it a little, "Oh, I like your hair too sweetie but I think it's best if we try not to take each other's." Farrah giggled as Dina removed the baby's hand from her hair.

They went back to the other room where the others were. "So, what did you find?" Kay asked.

Jonathan handed her a couple of documents like the ones Kay had found hidden in the mirror, "It seems that Shawn kept rejecting large sums of payments every month from his father."

Kay furrowed her brows, "His father?" She looked through the papers, "It seems the more we find out about them, the more confusing this case gets."

"Any clue on what the endgame could be?"

Kay shook her head, "Not really." She sighed then raised an eyebrow at sudden realization, "Shawn. Shawn was the endgame." Everyone looked at each other with confusion as they waited for her to explain, "Look, Bennett and Vanessa's priority was bringing Shawn home, so to speak."

Mike nodded, "That's true. Vanessa was in pretty deep denial about the death of her son."

"Did the report say if Shawn was in a fight or a struggle before he died?"

"Yes. There was internal bleeding caused by multiple kicks and punches just before he was shot."

"That's odd." Jonathan remarked.

"What is?" Mike asked.

"Well, it's just that if Shawn's death was so accidental... why was he so beaten up before he was shot? I mean for Fiona... Fiona was just given a single bullet to the head, just like Shawn but that was it... just the bullet. Those gunshot wounds killed them both instantly... no. Whoever killed Shawn was different than the coward who killed Fiona. You don't kick someone or punch them just for the fun of it." Jonathan gulped as he remembered something, "Something I learned in prison is that the only time someone will pick a fight with you is if you did something they don't like. Whether it be as small as bumping into them or as big as killing their friend."

Cameron nodded in understanding, "So, what you're saying is that whoever killed Shawn-"

"It was real personal."

Kay furrowed her brows, "Mike, doesn't Shawn have siblings?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah but they were all either out of town or out of the country when Shawn was killed. They also hadn't talked to him in some time." He then looked over the file again and furrowed his brow, "One thing to note... the killer might not be a man."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... take a look at the crime scene photo and tell me what you see. When they were cleaning up his head, they said that they had found traces of beeswax, ozokerite, candelilla wax and even cocoa butter."

Those ingredients sounded familiar to Kay. He handed her the photo of Shawn with the bullet in his head the blood beneath his hair. At first she didn't see what he was talking about and then she took a closer look. Her eyes widened at what she saw, one would miss it if they didn't pay attention, "Lipstick."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Kay brought the photo over to Cameron, "Look, you could almost miss it but... take a look."

Cameron grimaced at what he saw, "Th-the killer drew a small heart around the bullet wound with lipstick that matched the blood." He handed the photo back, "No DNA on the lipstick?"

Mike shook his head, "No, it must have been a new one or something."

Kay pulled out her phone, bringing out the picture of the photo she had taken earlier back at Marigold's Cafe. "Cameron..." She showed him the picture, "Does that colour of lipstick look familiar to you?"

Cameron then noticed the lip colour of the woman who was glaring at Shawn and Fiona in the photo, "Blood red lipstick. You think that she's the killer, that she'd still be using this same lipstick? This picture was taken a while back."

"Some people just don't change."

Jonathan spoke up, "Can I see?" Kay handed him the phone and then expression soften into an almost somber expression, "Is that-"

Cam gave a small smile, "Yeah... that's Fiona at her fanciest."

Everyone else gathered around Jonathan and took a look at the photo. Jonathan gave a sad smile, "She's beautiful... Are you sure she's related to us? She's too pretty to have Sebastian Black's DNA in her."

"With those eyes and those dimples? Definitely our sister."

Jonathan's eyes then moved to the glaring woman in the photo, "She doesn't look to happy to see them."

"Could it be an ex-girlfriend?" Jordan asked.

Jonathan handed Kay the phone back when Kay realized something, "Maybe not an ex-girlfriend... but an ex-fiancée."

They all gave her odd looks. "Um, Kay, I don't think it's possible to be an ex-fiancee if they were never dating in the first place." Gunter remarked.

Cameron's eyes widened, "No... No. No, she has a point."

" _We had plans for our eldest son. When Shawn wanted to run off with that... orphan, we gave him a choice. He could either, keep his wealth and marry the girl we picked out for him or he could leave and be with that little tramp."_

Cameron shook his head, "She's not an ex-girlfriend. She's who Shawn's parents picked out for him."

Dina nodded in realization, "And when Shawn broke off the arrangement to be with Fiona-"

"Glaring Glenda didn't like that very much." Jordan remarked.

Kay turned to Mike, "Mike, do you think you can track down... Glaring Glenda?"

Mike let out a chuckle, "I can certainly try."

"Oh, Mike, before you go," Dina said as she handed Farrah over to Jonathan, "Cameron. Kay. Don't you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Well, would you rather have to explain it..." Dina did a quick mental head count of who she assumed didn't know, "Four more times? You could just get it over with now."

Cameron and Kay looked at each and Kay gave a silent nod. Cameron sighed, "There's one last thing that Kay and I have been hiding from you guys."

"What, is Kay pregnant?" Jonathan joked.

"What? No!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "I'm kidding!" Farrah let out a laugh as she grabbed the bunny ears of her hood, "See? Sack of Pudding gets it!"

Dina furrowed her eyebrows, "Sack of pudding?"

"Yeah. She's like a sack of pudding."

Kay let out a laugh, "Well, I'm not pregnant but..." She took Cameron's hand in hers and smiled, "Cameron and I have... decided to give it a shot."

Cameron smiled at her lovingly, "We have."

They were silent for a moment when Jordan spoke up, "Gunter, you owe me twenty bucks!"

"Like hell-"

"Gunter!" Cameron and Jonathan exclaimed as Jonathan attempted to cover Farrah's ears with one hand.

The older man rolled his eyes, "Like _heck_ I do."

Kay leaned over to Cameron and whispered, "You're strict." She smirked at him, "I like that."

Cameron raised a seductive eyebrow at her, "Do you now?" He whispered back. He then shouted over Jordan and Gunter's debate on whether or not Gunter should pay up, "I'll walk Kay out!" Dina gave Kay a quick goodbye as she tried to keeping the debate from escalating.

Cameron and Kay walked out of the archive hand in hand until they reached Kay's car. She gave his hand a squeeze, "Remember, if you need anything, call me."

"What I need right now is for you to get some proper sleep." Cameron said as placed his hands on her waist, slipping something into her right jacket pocket, "One of us should be well-rested for what's to come... and I have a baby now so it can't be me."

Kay chuckled, cupped his face and kissed his nose, "That's sweet." They looked in each other's eyes for a moment as they enjoyed this moment of peace. Cameron's eyes flickered to Kay's lips which she took notice of. She smiled, "You know... if you want to kiss me now... you can just do it."

Cameron let out an amused smile, "I guess you're right." He leaned in and kissed her, moving his hands from her waist to her back as she kissed him back. Her hands slid down slightly as one hand gently cupped his neck and the other rested on his chest, just above his heart.

Kay made note on how his heart rate seemed to quicken with each kiss. Each kiss became shorter and shorter until they were just quick pecks. Kay was the one to pull away first and she rested her forehead against his, their breathing in synch. They were both silent for a moment and in that moment, Kay admitted to herself that she was in love with Cameron, she loved him. She took a deep breath, "Cameron, I... I'm with you. Always remember that."

"Of course... and Kay?" She gave him a curious look before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more as he lifted her just ever so slightly off the ground. When he set her down and they parted, "I-I..." He wanted to tell her how he really felt but didn't want to push her, he didn't want to screw this up, "I'm with you too. Never forget that."

Kay chuckled, "That's practically the same thing I said."

Cameron shrugged, "Well, it sounds better coming from my deep soothing voice."

Kay rolled her eyes, "You're voice is not that deep... or soothing." She teased.

"Well now I just feel offended." He pouted.

"Don't be a big baby."

"I swear I'm not, I can't afford to! I got a little baby I need to take care of."

Kay shook her head, "Good night Cameron."

He kissed her one last time, "Good night Kay." Cameron and Kay finally parted from each other as Cameron walked backwards towards the door, still smiling at Kay when he hit the wall with his arm, "Ow, son of a-" He saw Kay trying to stifle a laugh, "I-I meant to do that... don't laugh."

Kay grinned and mouthed, "I'm not laughing." Cameron rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on her as he went back to the archive.

When Cameron went back inside, Kay took her keys out from her left jacket pocket. She looked in the direction of the entrance one more time, smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Maybe when the case was over and things had settled down a little, she would tell him. Kay gave a happy sigh when a familiar voice made the hairs on her neck stand on end, "Well, thank God! I thought the two of you were going to get it on right on top of your car."

Kay turned her head to see the mystery woman standing right beside her with a wicked grin on her face. "You!" Kay said with a horrified expression.

"Miss me? You know, my arm still flares up every once in a while, thank you for that."

Kay reached for her gun, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The mystery woman shrugged, "Jonathan and by association, Cameron have their insurance... now I'm getting mine." The mystery woman took out her spray bottle with the knock-out gas and sprayed it in Kay's face before the agent had the chance to respond. Kay suddenly became extremely disoriented and fell over, hitting her head on her car's side mirror. The mystery woman bent down over Kay's unconscious body, "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. Too bad Cameron won't be able to kiss it better." She stood up and called over her shoulder, "Gentlemen, you know what to do." Two men in black suits walked over, picked up the unconscious agent and threw her in the back of a truck, "The boss will tell us what to do with her."

Before the mystery woman got in the truck, she took out a piece of paper and placed it under the windshield wiper of Kay's car. On the piece of paper was written:

 _We have her._

 _Your move._

 **DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! Hee, hee. I told you guys things would be getting dark soon... and it started out so light-heartedly! Also, a quick disclaimer about future chapters... things are going to get worse before they get better.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Can't wait to hear your feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cameron walked back into the archive with a goofy love-struck grin on his face. "Did you and Kay finish your little make out session?"

Cameron gave Jonathan a look, "Really? _Really_?"

"Well, you walked out with her _alone_ and it took a while for you to simply walk her to her car."

"Where are the others?"

"Dina's gone off to get some groceries so she walked Mike out and Gunter and Jordan are debating on what to feed Farrah for dinner."

Cameron smirked, "Really? They're debating about baby food now?"

"Well, Jordan is still after his twenty bucks and thinks that she would like sweet potatoes more than carrots." Johnny smirked as he bounced Farrah up and down in his arms. He smiled as the child giggled and tried kicking her legs, "I think you want to walk, don't you?"

Jonathan kneeled on the floor as he had Farrah grip his hands as he held her upright. Cameron took out his phone, "I gotta get this."

Farrah wobbled a bit as she moved her right leg forward a bit. "It's okay Farrah, you can do this. It's just practice." Jonathan said as Farrah moved her left leg, "If you can't do it yet, we can always try again later. I'm right behind you." Farrah started taking tiny steps as Johnny shuffled slowly behind her just in case she fell back. She smiled at Cameron before she bent her knees and sat back down.

Cameron smiled as he saved the video, "I think we just captured her first steps."

"Well, we still haven't looked through all of Shawn and Fiona's home videos but... I think so too." Johnny said, picking up his niece off the floor, "Think she can talk?"

"Well, she isn't even a year old yet but maybe she can say something." Cameron held out his hand and his niece grabbed his index finger, "Farrah, do you think you can say something?"

Farrah only smiled at both uncles. Jonathan thought for a moment, "Cam, can you get a photo of Shawn and Fiona from the table." Cameron nodded as he took Shawn and Fiona's wedding photo and brought it over, Jonathan took the photo and smiled, "They really look happy."

"They do."

Johnny brought the photo closer for his niece to see, "Hey Farrah... do you know who this is?"

Farrah let out a happy-sounding noise when her eyes caught the photo. She placed a hand on the photo, "Mama."

Cam gave a sad sigh, "Yeah Farrah... that's your mama."

Her little hand moved from Fiona's face to Shawn's face, "Dada."

Jonathan gave a deep sigh, "The fact that she knows they're her parents makes this even harder. What if when she gets a little older, she calls out for Mama or Dada... what do we do then?"

Cameron gave a deep breath, "I don't know..."

Just then, Dina walked back in with a bag of groceries and there was a concerned look on her face. Jonathan spoke up, "Dina? Are you okay?"

"Uh... I'm not sure." She set the groceries down and looked to Cameron, "Cameron, didn't you walk Kay out?"

Cameron furrowed his brows in confusion, "Uh, yeah. I walked her to car, we said good night," Johnny gave him a look, "...Multiple times. Then I came back inside. W-why do you ask?"

"Well, as I was coming back, I noticed that... Kay's car is still parked outside but... Kay's nowhere near it."

Cameron eyes widened as he ran past his friend and rushed back out the door. When he got outside, he saw that Dina was right, Kay's car was still here but she was nowhere to be seen. Kay had just been here, where was she? "Kay?" He called out, "Kay?"He went over to the side of her car where they had said their good nights when his eye caught the side mirror. He took a closer look at it; it had been bent down slightly, almost like something had fallen on it. His eye then fell to the paper under the windshield wiper. He walked over and picked up the note. When read it, his breath became shaky, "K-Kay... N-no... No!"

The next morning, Kay woke up with a pounding headache. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was in some sort of basement room with two tiny windows as the only source of light. She managed to stand up and tried to walk towards the light of the windows but after a few steps, she felt a tug on her arm holding her back.

She looked down and found that her left wrist had a tight cuff around it and a long chain connected to the wall, "What the-"

"A bit old fashioned but it does the job." Kay turned to see the mystery woman standing by a door, "Plus I find these cuffs to be far more effective than the modern type ones that the law enforcement uses."

Kay knew trying to pull off the cuff was futile, "Why the hell am I here?"

"Well, to answer your question, you're here because you'll be the insurance we need."

"Insurance?"

The mystery woman shrugged, "Well, you see, you might not be aware that Cameron didn't steal the Links Diamond because of you-"

"I'm aware." Kay said as she stayed standing trying to glare at the woman but it was difficult to given the bad lighting.

The mystery woman raised her eyebrows, "Are you? Well, that doesn't change much. It only changes the fact you are now fully aware that Cameron... well, he's willing to do more for you than you might think."

Kay shook her head, "Why? Why do this at all? Why did you ruin Cameron and Jonathan's lives?"

"Jonathan and I met as children in Reykjavik. We were fast friends." Kay stood silent as the woman explained the story, "When I saw the chance to enter back into his life, I took it."

"Reykjavik?" Kay thought for a moment, "Cameron told me about how you mentioned Reykjavik when you kidnapped him." The mystery woman stayed silent as Kay's eyes widened with realization, "Cameron was the one you had planned on framing for murder. He was the one meant to go to jail. You had no idea that it was Jonathan you had... become friends with. You didn't know it was Jonathan you were looking for."

"Well, none of that matters now. Jonathan clearly doesn't care for and after spending a few weeks with him... I've outgrown him. Turns out we aren't the kindred spirits I thought we would be" The mystery woman said raising an eyebrow.

"So then you ruined his life and almost tore Cameron and Jonathan apart... for nothing?"

The mystery woman raised both her eyebrows this time, "Oh, don't give me that look. If anything, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?"

"Well, of course. I mean, think about it. If it wasn't for me, you and Cameron might have never even met."

Kay didn't dignify that statement with a response, "Why did you kill Shawn and Fiona?"

"Oh, I never said I did. I'm just trying to help my employer gain access to that adorable little girl you've all seem to have fallen in love with."

Kay felt her anger rise, "You stay from her! She is just a child! An infant!" Kay would do anything to protect that Farrah. She couldn't help but love that sweet little girl.

"Aww, looks like that child brings out a maternal side of Kay... it actually makes me respect you a little bit more."

"Who's your employer?"

"Bennett Blanc of course. He wants access to his granddaughter." Saying it like it was obvious.

Kay became extremely confused, "But he and his wife made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with her."

She shrugged, "Well, in their defense, they had no idea that one of the agents was deeply connected to the case. When they found out, Bennett knew he would have to get rid of you all in order to get to his granddaughter."

"Why? Tell me. Now!" Kay said, raising her voice with that last word.

The mystery woman's face scrunched up, "You know, without your gun, you're actually not that scary." The mystery woman said as she opened the door, "Don't worry. Bennett has no intention hurting the baby. He just wants her returned where she belongs."

Kay suddenly felt rage build up inside her, "If you touch one hair on Farrah's head, _I_ will kill you myself."

The mystery woman took one last look at the agent, "You know, it really is sweet how much you care in the short time you've seen her. I honestly wish that my mother had been more like you." She motioned for a couple of people to come in, "I almost feel bad for what's about to happen."

Kay suddenly felt a twinge of fear rise to her throat, "What do you mean?"

The mystery woman smirked, "The boys need a new punching bag and until the one they ordered gets here... well, you're the next best thing. Besides, sending Cameron a photo of you being a little banged up might help speed things along."

"He'd never give up Farrah. Not for anyone or anything for that matter."

"Oh, I think that's where you're going to be wrong. You see Kay; you're Cameron Black's Achilles' heel."

One of the men took a swing at Kay whom she managed to block but when a swing came from the opposite direction, she wasn't able to block it when the chain from the cuff held her arm down. They continued to beat her down before one of them kicked her leg, causing her to fall over. She tried to fight back and had some success but the chained arm made it difficult to make any lasting impact. After about fifteen minutes, the mystery woman raised her hand, signalling the men to stop. The mystery woman walked over and took a close look at Kay's face as Kay sat on the ground clutching her side which hurt the most out of everthing as she leaned against the wall trying to steady her breath. The woman with the multi-coloured eyes took a look at Kay's face then nodded, "This'll do for now." The mystery woman was handed a camera and she started taking pictures. Before she took the last one, her and Kay's eyes met and she gave the banged up agent a wicked smile, "Smile pretty for the camera Kay."

There was one thing Kay thought before she painfully shut her eyes as she felt the flash from the camera from beneath her eyelids, " _Cameron... keep Farrah safe._ "

A few hours later, back at the FBI building, Cameron couldn't stop pacing. Kay had been missing for over fifteen hours and not a trace of where she could be. He ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Cameron, would you please stop pacing like that?" Agent Deakins asked. She understood why Cam was concerned for Kay, not only was she one of her best agents but the older woman would be lying if she said she didn't the connection Cameron and Kay had with each other.

"I'm sorry Sir but no. I can't calm down. It's been over half a day and nothing. Kay couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth." He placed his hands on his hips and looked down to the ground, "She... she's too strong for that."

Jonathan walked over and gripped his brother's shoulders, "Just calm down Cam. Tiring yourself out won't get you anywhere. It won't get Kay back." He slapped Cameron on the back of the head, "So snap out of it!"

"Mr Black, need I remind you that you could easily be sent back to your cell simply for being here." Deakins reminded him. She didn't want to have to send this innocent man back to prison but the slightest slip-up could force her to.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Well aware. You've sent me back multiple times for a crime I didn't commit. At least this time, there would be a somewhat valid reason."

Just then Farrah let out a cry from her stroller. Cameron walked over to the stroller and picked up his niece who was wearing a purple short-sleeved dress with light pink socks and a light pink headband. "I'm sorry Farrah. I didn't mean to ignore you." He said as the baby leaned her head on his shoulder and her tiny little hands grasped onto his black sweater.

Cameron held his baby niece close to him as Mike placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We'll find her."

"I just... I don't want anything to happen to her, especially because of me." Mike gave him a sympathetic look. Cameron shook his head, "I know Kay is more than able to defend herself but you honestly have no idea what that crazy lady is willing to do to get what she wants."

Jonathan sighed, "Unfortunately... Cam does have a point."

"She'll be fine." Mike tried to reassure Cameron... and himself. He and Kay had been working together for a couple of years now and he had come to regard her as a good friend. He wanted his friend to return home safely. He wished for this whole mess to be over so that they could all help Farrah adjust to her new home. As a father himself, he couldn't imagine not being able to be there for his boys and how difficult it was to raise children but he could see from the moment Cameron had learned that Farrah was his niece that Cam had it in him to take care of her. "We'll bring her home."

Cameron sighed, "You know Farrah took her first steps last night?"

Mike couldn't help but give a little smile, "She did?"

Jonathan gave a slight smile, "Yeah, she did."

"She only managed about three steps before she sat back down but..." Cameron chuckled, "Nothing was more amazing than seeing that." He paused for a moment, "Kay would've loved it."

"We're just waiting on the traffic cam videos near the archive to arrive. We'll find her."

"I love Kay." Mike's eyes widened as did Jonathan's, not from shock but from simple surprise that Cameron had finally said it out loud, "The thought of her getting hurt just... kills me."

Just then Deakins came back with an envelope in hand, "Cameron?"

"Yes Sir? Anything?"

The older woman shook her head, "No but this came... addressed to you." She said setting it down on the table

"Oh, uh... could you take Farrah for moment please?"

"Oh, of course." Cameron handed Farrah over to Deakins. The little girl took a hard look at the older agent then let out a smile, "Well, you certainly make a better first impression than your uncles."

Cameron smiled as he saw the older woman he truly respected interact with his niece. However his smile faded fast when he saw what was inside the envelope, "No."

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Deakins asked, concerned.

"Please! Don't come closer; I don't want Farrah seeing these and it somehow sticking in her mind."

Mike and Jonathan walked over to him, "Cameron?" Cameron handed him the pictures as Mike's eyes went wide as he looked at the photos and Jonathan just looked angry.

These were photos of Kay looking recently beaten up but the one that stuck with Cameron the most was the last one. It was a close up on Kay's face where her eyes looked like they were painfully shut. It could have just been the lighting of the photo but Cameron swears that there was large bruise forming around her left eye, and her lip was cut and had bled down her chin just a tad, "Oh my God... what are they doing to her?" Just then Cameron's cell phone rang, it was an unknown number but he had a feeling as to who it was, "Hello?"

"Hello Cameron." That familiar female voice said, "What do you think of the pictures? I do hope they were visible enough, I'm afraid that the lighting was not that great."

Cameron's eyes widened as he put the phone on speaker, "Where's Kay? What did you do to her?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. Oh, but don't worry... she's still alive. For now. I will admit, even for someone without a full range of motion at the moment, she's a good fighter."

"Why did you take her?" There was silence, "Answer me!"

"Oh come down Cameron. Yelling won't get you anywhere."

Cameron took a deep breath as Mike and some other agents tried to trace the call, "Why did you kidnap her?"

"Answer the man!" Jonathan exclaimed, getting tired of the game she was trying to play.

"Oh, since you insist _Jonathan_. She's your Achilles Heel, Cameron." Cameron gulped as the mystery woman continued, "You and I both know just how much you're willing to do for her. You were willing to betray your own brother for Kay."

"You gave him an impossible choice." Jonathan said.

"It didn't seem like you felt way a month ago." The woman taunted.

"You took away his hope!" He paused for a moment, "Sorry, was that cheesy?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Let's just say it's a good thing that I'm not lactose intolerant."

"As for Kay." The mystery woman continued, "Consider the photos as a warning."

Mike gave the thumbs up of having traced the call. Cameron continued talking, "A warning for what?"

"For what could happen if you don't follow my employer's instructions."

"What does he want?"

"Only to see his granddaughter of course."

Cameron's breath hitched. Jonathan went over to Deakins and took Farrah, protectively holding his baby niece in his arms. Cameron took a deep breath, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm sure that by now... you have figured out where this phone call is coming from." Mike gave a somber nod as Jonathan's eyes shut for a moment in frustration, "Hand over the child if you want to find Kay..." She gives a darks chuckle, "Alive, that is."

With that she hung up. Cam ran his hand through his hair, "She can't do this!" He looked over to Mike, "You traced the call?"

The agent nodded, "Yes. It came from the Blanc estate."

"I don't get it; they said they wanted nothing to do with Farrah."

Jonathan kept a protective hand on Farrah's back as she lightly slapped Jonathan's cheeks, "Maybe it was to throw you off."

"Yeah, maybe..." Cameron walked over and gave Farrah a light kiss on the head prompting the child to turn her head and smile at him.

"So, what's the plan?" Jonathan asked.

Cameron gave a stern expression that even Jonathan himself had only seen a few times, "Well, one thing's for sure... we are going to get Kay back... but they are _not_ going to get their hands on our niece!"

 **Okay, I'm gonna be honest. When I started this story, I had no idea that this is where it would end up! I mean I had the basic story outline (Who the killer is, Kay getting kidnapped, Cameron and Jonathan making up and working together again.) but... this got darker than I expected...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to tell me your thoughts, I honestly love reading your comments!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kay opened her eyes as the pain of the beat down she received kicked in. She clutched her right side when she felt something in her right jacket pocket. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bracelet with a small charm on it. The charm was styled to look like an ace of hearts. Kay smiled, shaking her head slightly; Cameron must have snuck it in her pocket at some point.

She had to get out of here, wherever here was. She made a painful attempt to get up but did manage to succeed in getting up when the door opened again. Kay quickly placed the necklace back in her pocket. The mystery woman came back in, "Hello Kay."

Kay scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Simply to say hello, see how you're doing."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm not telling you anything. I would never betray Cameron's trust."

The mystery woman shook her head, "So loyal. I do wonder about that loyalty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I can't help but wonder just how far you're willing to go for Cameron. How much you're willing to do for him." Kay didn't answer, "I mean, when you think about it, he's really not worth it. He can be pretty selfish."

Kay scoffed and shook her head, "You have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met anyone more stupidly self-sacrificing than him. It's only fair that I try to do the same for him."

"Would you even be willing to take this?" The mystery woman pulled out a small vial with some sort of clear liquid inside.

"What is that?" Kay asked.

"Just a simple serum."

"A serum... Like the one Jonathan has?"

"Do you know what it does?"

"I-it creates a sort of vegetable state in the person who takes it."

The mystery woman raised an eyebrow, "Not just that. You see you may be in this locked-in state but you are fully aware of what goes on around you. You'd sleep and wake up like anyone else but you just wouldn't move... and then one day... your heart will just... stop. The autopsy would rule it as a heart attack." She holds it out towards the agent.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I want you to take it." She grinned, "And drink it."

Kay's eyes widened, "Why would I do that?" The FBI agent couldn't see any reason as to how she would willingly take that serum.

"Because I'm willing to make a deal. You take the serum and Ileave Cameron, Jonathan and their little family alone. Forever. If anything happens to them, _I_ will not be responsible for it."

"And if I refuse to do it?"

"Then by my orders, you will die execution style. We will leave your body for Cameron to find and will continue to pick off each of his little deception group including Jonathan until he is left all alone."

"Cameron wouldn't abandon Farrah... even _if_ all that happened."

"But it would break him. So much so that I doubt any reasonable judge wouldn't accept that Farrah would be better off with her grandparents."

Kay sighed, "Why do they want Farrah so badly? They hadn't spoken to Shawn for years and-wait." Kay's eyes widened with realization, "That's why... They want her to be their... their do-over, don't they?"

"Shawn was going to have a very important role in their family and he abandoned them before it could be a done deal."

"They're want to raise her-"

"Raise her right."

Kay shook her head, "But even if _you_ don't hurt them, that won't stop the Blancs from doing what you would have done."

The mystery woman chuckled, "See that's where you're wrong. Without me... they never would have found Shawn and Fiona in the first place."

Kay's eyes widened with anger, "No."

"Oh yes."

"Do you even have a moral conscious?"

"Of course. It just differs from your own." She smirked, "So what'll it be Kay?" Kay just glared at the woman, "You know what? I'll come back. Give you some time to... rest up?" She joked.

Just as the mystery woman stepped out the door, "I take that serum and everyone lives? That's the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart."

"Why? What did I ever do to you? What did Cameron or Jonathan ever do to you?"

The mystery woman turned around, "They lied their whole lives. As for you..." Kay could have sworn she saw a flash of emotion, possibly... hatred or... jealously in the mystery woman's eyes, "You helped them." With that, Kay was left alone in the cold room with a decision to make. She pulled on the chain still attached to her arm, if only she had something to break the lock of the chain with. She had to get out here. Just then, she saw something in the corner of her eye by the window.

Back at the FBI building, Mike was in the interrogation room with the glaring woman from the photo. Cameron and Jonathan were both behind the mirror with Agent Deakins as they looked on. "So... Roma Van Wesel."

Roma raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, "That's me."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Don't know." She shrugged, "Don't care."

"You're here about Shawn Blanc and Fiona Jonbroni."

"Shawn Blanc I know." She thought for a moment, "Oh, is this Fiona girl that little whore he was seeing?"

Both Cameron and Jonathan felt their blood boil at that comment. Mike shook his head, "You were engaged to Shawn at one point?"

"Pre-engaged. The ass-hat backed out."

"Must have made you angry."

"Hell yeah it did."

"It's terrible when the person you thought you could trust turns out being somebody else." Mike said.

"Yes!" Roma exclaimed, falling for Mike's trap, "That bastard chose little orphan Annie over me. I mean look at me!"

"You wear red lipstick correct?"

Roma became confused, "Yes?"

"When did you last see Shawn?"

"I don't know. Why does that matter?"

"Were you aware Shawn had a daughter?"

"What?"

Mike repeated his words, "Did you know Shawn had a daughter?"

Roma paused for a moment, "No. I didn't."

"Someone killed Shawn and Fiona" Mike said showing her the crime scene pictures. He then showed her a picture of them with Farrah, "And now this little girl doesn't have her parents anymore." He then noticed her crack a small smile that could have been missed had he not been paying attention, "And someone drew a heart around his bullet wound using lipstick. The same lipstick that you are currently wearing."

"You think that I killed him."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "Well, you have motive, means _and_ opportunity. Plus I'm sure that if we check the DNA on the lipstick, it'll be a match for your DNA"

"You won't find any DNA, it was a new tube!" Roma's eyes widened as she realized what she said then smirked, "Bravo... I was wondering when you people would figure it out."

"So you're saying-"

"Yes, I killed Shawn... and I enjoyed every minute of it. You see if I can't have what I want-"

"No one else can."

"When Bennett Blanc said he needed my help in bringing his son home, I just knew that I had to see for myself that a member of the Blanc family had actually given up their luxury lifestyle to be with some orphan. When I agreed, some woman met me at the Bennett Estate after having dinner with them, handed me the address and a gun, just in case Shawn tried to be difficult."

Jonathan noticed Cameron clench his fists in anger, "Cameron." Cameron didn't answer so Jonathan place a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "We got Shawn's killer. You can relax."

Mike couldn't believe this woman, speaking so casually about ending a life, "Who was this woman? What happened?"

Roma shrugged, "I don't know, some weird lady with different coloured eyes." Cameron and Jonathan eyes widened at the statement, "I called him. He said he didn't want me to come over, said that it would never happen between us. So naturally, I had to go over there and remind him on what he was missing out on. I got there and when I saw those photos on the wall in that tiny apartment, I lost it. I pulled out my gun and then his little orphan whore walked in wearing the ugliest outfit I had ever seen and looking a little chunky I might add while carrying a bunch of blankets. They weren't even folded properly."

"You chased after her?"

"No. Shawn told her to take what she was holding and run... he told her he loved her and that's when I readied the trigger. Little bitch ran out like they had opened the door to a Black Friday sale."

Mike tired to keep his composure. He had never met a killer this... nonchalant before, "I see."

"I only have one regret. I didn't shoot the orphan bitch first. Would have loved to see Shawn's reaction to that."

"Then you chased after Fiona?"

"Nope" She said, popping the 'P', "I kicked him around a bit, then shot him in the head, drew the heart on Shawn's forehead and then left to clean myself up. Didn't waste my time with her. I took the man she loved because he didn't love me."

"Roma Van Wesel, you are under arrest for the murder of Shawn Blanc."

Roma smirked, "You know, you'll never make it stick." She laughed, "My family has far too much money for you to be able to keep me to jail."

Mike cuffed her from behind, "At the very least, I can put you a holding cell."

Cameron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Agent Deakins spoke up, "We have his killer Cameron."

Cameron nodded, "I know... but we don't have Fiona's killer... and Kay's still missing." Just then Gunter walked in carrying a crying Farrah. She was usually calm and she liked Grandpa Gunter but she started crying a little while ago and wasn't stopping. When Gunter saw Mike lead Roma out of the interrogation room in cuffs, he came in. "Gunter?"

"Look, I really bonded with this kid but I don't know how to deal with a crying baby." Gunter said, handing her to Jonathan.

Jonathan took the crying baby and tried bouncing her up and down to calm her down, "Hey Pudding Sack, what's wrong?" Farrah's crying subsided for a moment but started to wail again.

"Hand her to me." Cameron said. Jonathan passed her over to him but Farrah still didn't stop crying, "I wish she could tell us what wrong." He tried getting her to relax, "Come on Farrah, what wrong?" Tears just kept rolling down her face; it broke everyone's hearts to see this sweet little girl in distress. "I wish Kay was here... she's really good with her."

"We'll find her Cameron." Deakins said.

Just then Mike walked in, "Hey guys, I got a hit on Kay's phone."

Cameron's eyes widened as Farrah seemed to have cried herself out and was now just resting her head on Cam's shoulder while lazily hitting him with her tiny hand, "And?"

Mike sighed, "You're gonna wanna see this."

 **So... they caught Shawn's killer. I know that it might feel a little anti-climatic but to be honest, that's what I was going for because while it was important, Shawn and Fiona's murders were not the central theme of the story. Farrah was the central theme... if that makes sense... I'm not sure if it makes sense... but I think you guys get what I mean. I just hope that you guys didn't see who the killer was coming and if you did... cool! Good for you! :)**

 **Fiona's killer is still on the loose and Kay is still kidnapped... or is she?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will come back for the next one.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The mystery woman came back into the room with the vial in hand but something was off. She looked around the room but Kay wasn't chained to the wall. In fact, the chain along with the board it was attached to was missing as well, "Kay?" She took a step inside the room, "Kay, I know you're in here. There's no use hiding." When she closed the door, she didn't notice Kay sneaking up behind her. The cuff was still attached to her arm but from the chain attached was dangling the wall board with its screws having been undone.

"Turn around." Kay's voice spoke. The mystery woman turned around as Kay swung the board, making it hit the mystery woman's side. The woman let out a scream of pain as she dropped to the ground clutching her side and dropping the vial. Kay knelt down in front of her, "Now _that's_ going to leave a mark."

The mystery woman tried to catch her breath but the metal board seriously hurt, "H-how-"

Kay smirked, "I know a few tricks too." She held up a tiny little screwdriver, "I found this by the window. Not sure if it was meant to be some sort of test or if it was just left behind but... I think it got the job done." She then took the serum from off the floor and stuck it in her pocket along with the screwdriver, "I'll be holding on to this." She smirked again, "Just for insurance."

The mystery woman rolled her eyes as she continued to clutch her side in pain, "J-just know this Kay. You w-will be C-Cameron's downfall." Kay didn't respond as she closed the door behind her, locking the mystery woman in but those words stayed in the back of her mind as she tried to figure out how to get out of this maze of a basement.

Cameron, Jonathan along with Gunter and Mike drove up to the Blanc estate. Cameron spoke into his earpiece, "Ready?"

" _As we'll ever be. Are you?_ " Dina responded from the FBI building as she rocked the baby carrier with Farrah sitting inside of it making little baby sounds. Dina smiled at the little girl, " _Yeah Farrah, we're getting Auntie Kay back._ "

" _Hopefully in one piece._ " Jordan remarked.

" _Jordan!_ " Dina scolded.

" _I'm being optimistic!_ " He defended, " _It's exhausting! Cam, how do you do it all the time?_ "

Cameron rolled his eyes, "We're ready."

Gunter nodded, "Alright, so there is an unguarded hidden back entrance of this estate that leads to its large tunnel filled basement."

"Cameron, Gunter and I will enter and then split up to cover more ground" Jonathan said, "Now Mike, are you sure that the hit you got on Kay's phone came from the estate itself?"

Mike nodded, "I bet my badge on it."

Johnny nodded, "While we do that, Mike will interview Bennett and Vanessa once more about Van Wesel and see if they had anything to do with Kay's disappearance which they obviously deny."

"Then when whoever can find Kay will lead her through the front entrance and just so happen to pass by Mike which will give him more than enough reason to arrest them." Cameron added.

Jonathan looked to his brother, "You sure about this?"

Cameron nodded with a serious expression, "Kay's here... I can feel it."

" _Alright. Good luck boys._ " Dina said through her headset.

With that they set they're plan in motion. Gunter, Jonathan and Cameron headed around the back while Mike rang the gate bell and was let in. They walked along the back of the estate. Gunter kept his hand along the wall, "The entrance isn't guarded because it's hidden."

"How are you going to find it?" Jonathan asked.

"Luck."

"Very reassuring"

"But it would most likely be in the last place you'd expect."

"Like a different brick pattern?" Cameron asked pointing out an area of the wall where the bricks seemed to be stacked differently.

"Atta boy." Gunter smiled as he went over to the wall and pushed on it, revealing a hidden door. He pushed it open revealing the dark cold maze, "...Well this doesn't scream evil dungeon at all."

They entered the cavernous basement with their flashlights, "Seriously... when was this place built?" Jonathan asked.

"My guess, when they burned witches." Gunter said, "This place is giving me chills."

"Same here." Cameron agreed. He then heard something.

Kay ran from the room and just turned wherever her gut told her to go. She was about to turn left when she saw the wall in front of her open up. She stayed behind the wall to catch her breath as three figures walked in, there was something about them but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her. She just reacted, taking the metal board and hitting whoever it was square in the chest, pushing them back. The flashlight they were hold hit the ground and shone its light on their face. Kay's eyes widened, "Cameron?"

Cam's expression of pain turned to a smile when he recognized the voice, "Kay?" Cameron clutched his chest and stood up as he stepped towards her. He gently placed on her bruised cheek, "It really is you." Kay smiled as she placed a hand on the one he put on her cheek.

Jonathan cleared his throat from behind his brother as Gunter smirked at the pair. Kay then realized what had just happened, "Oh my God, I just hit you with this thing. Are you okay?"

Cameron waved his hand, "I'm fine. Really. I'm just a little hurt that you've just deprived me of a dashing rescue." He joked.

She smirked as she lifted her right hand and placed it on his chest, "That's what concerns you right now?"

Cameron smiled as he studied her face, seeing the bruises and cuts that had been left all over. Those pictures didn't tell the half the story of how bad it was but he was just happy that they found her... or rather she found them. "Are you gonna kiss her?" Jonathan spoke up, "Or are we gonna have to wait a whole year again?"

Cameron very gently took Kay's face in his hands and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She responded by kissing him back and lifting her arms to place on his shoulder when the metal board and chained clanked together. Cameron's eyes shot open as he pulled back from the kiss, "What happened?" He studied her face, the bruise around her left eye which seemed to have darkened in colour and the dried bloodied cut on her bottom lip was very visible, "What did they do to you?"

"They... chained me to the wall."

"Those bastards." Gunter remarked.

Cameron gulped and took her hand, "Well, we're getting you home but first..."

"We arrest Bennett Blanc." Kay finished.

Jonathan smirked, "Do you guys always finish each other's sentences?" They started to walk out as Johnny spoke into his earpiece, "We found Kay. She's okay." He heard Dina and Jordan both give a sigh of relief.

Mike heard the message as he gave the Blancs a forced smile, "Well, I believe those are all the questions and information I have for you."

"So Roma Van Wesel killed my son?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you for letting us know." Bennett said, "Let me walk you out." The sooner Bennett Blanc got this agent out of his home, the better.

They walked out the door onto the driveway, "So you say you haven't seen my partner, Agent Kay Daniels?"

"Not since she came with you last time. However if I do happen to see her, I will let you know." Bennett replied, lying through his teeth.

Mike raised an eyebrow then turned to see Jonathan, Gunter and Cameron helping a battered Kay to the front door. "Agent Alvarez. Isn't that your partner?" Vanessa asked.

"Why yes it is... and she was found in the basement of your property."

"Bennett, what is he talking about?"

"Your husband had a woman we've been trying to chase down kidnap me." Kay said, letting go of Cameron's hand, "The only thing I'm not clear on is why?"

Vanessa looked to her husband in horror, "Yes Bennett. Why?"

"I just wanted to bring Shawn home." He confessed, "I had no idea that Roma Van Wesel was going to kill him."

"You sent her there to seduce him." Jonathan said shaking his head, "When you knew he was happily married... with a child!"

"What about Fiona?" Cameron asked.

"She was in the way. If I wanted our son back, I needed her out of the way. She was the reason my son was dead so when I took the gun from the Van Wesel girl, I chased the homewrecker down and put her down." Bennett replied.

Vanessa looked livid, "You knew that the Van Wesel girl killed our son!?"

"Of course I did." He took a deep breath, "Then when I found out that my son had a child. I saw it as my chance to have a second chance. To raise Shawn's child and have it end up the way that he _should_ have been."

"Why kidnap me?" Kay asked.

"You were my bargaining chip. However it seems you managed the impossible and escaped my... employees."

"You should have known that the impossible is kind of what we do." Cameron said, he would have had an arrogant tone if he wasn't so angry with the insanely calm man.

Mike walked over to Bennett with cuffs at the ready, "Bennett Blanc, you are under arrest for the murder of Fiona Jonbroni and the kidnapping of FBI agent Kay Daniels. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and _will_ be used against you in a court of law."

As Mike took Bennett to his car and the others started to head out, Kay took Cameron by the hand, "Cameron... there's something I need to tell you."

Cameron turned and gave her a small smile, "Anything."

"I know that the timing may not be ideal and that I've kept my walls up but..."

"But..." He smiled.

"I found the bracelet you snuck in my pocket." Kay smiled, "It reminded me why I didn't want to give up on you." She was ready to let her walls come down, "Cameron I-I... I-" She suddenly saw Vanessa coming up behind Cameron with a deranged look in her eye than usual and no one other than Kay seemed to notice. The older woman pulled out a gun.

" _You will be Cameron's downfall."_

Kay pushed Cameron out of the way right at the moment a shot was fired, getting shot in the left arm. "Kay!" Exclaimed Cameron as he carefully caught her as she lost balance, gently placed her on the ground and took his jacket off to cover the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Gunter, call an ambulance!" Jonathan picked up a rock and threw it at the rich woman's hand that was still holding the gun and it hit injured her hand making her drop the weapon.

Mike closed the car door on Bennett and ran over to cuff Vanessa as well, "Nice shot Jonathan!"

"I only miss when I intend to." Jonathan said.

Cameron couldn't focus on anything going on around him. All he could focus on was Kay who was bleeding out in his arms, "K-Kay."

Kay gave a pained expression as breathing started becoming very difficult, "C-Cam... a-are you okay?"

Cameron let out a chuckle, "Physically, of course. Thanks to you." Kay gave a pained smile as Cameron felt his heart split in two. She was hurt because of him, "Why did you do it?"

"I-I c-couldn't let you get h-hurt." She said through her gasping breaths.

"Kay, please hold on. Please." He pleaded as he brushed her hair out of her face, "I can't do it without you. I-I can't raise Farrah in a world without you... God, I must sound so selfish right now."

Kay looked at him with loving eyes, "C-Cameron I..."

"This is all my fault. Please stay with me. Help's almost here. I know you're in pain-"

"I love you."

Cameron's eyes widened, "W-what?" He placed a hand on her right cheek and Kay leaned ever so slightly into his touch.

Kay smiled, "I-I love you C-Cameron Black."She said with a shaky voice.

Cameron let out a heart-broken chuckle, "I love you too Kay Daniels... and I'll never stop." Kay looked like she wanted to say something else but she couldn't. The pain was becoming too much to handle, "Kay?" Cameron whispered as Mike walked over and told them that the ambulance was just moments away. She raised her right hand, placed it on the hand Cameron had on her cheek and gave it a light squeeze, trying to give him one more smile. Her eyes began to droop shut as Mike tried to help Cam stop the bleeding, "Kay? Kay? No, no, no, no. Come on Kay, please stay with me! Kay!" Her dark eyes were hidden from view as her breathing started to slow down and Cameron's voice began to fade until... nothing.

 **...**

 **...Well, that was cheerful! What will happen next? I wonder how long it will take to find out! [Evil Laugh]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Everything happened in a blur. One minute, it seemed like everything was going to be fine and that this nightmare would finally be over but now it seemed like it was just beginning again. After Jonathan had to literally drag Cameron away from Kay so the medics could look after her and take her to the hospital. Despite his pleas to be with her in the ambulance, Mike thought it best to get him cleaned up and change his bloodied clothing so the medics wouldn't have any distractions.

Cameron always said he liked to make his own destiny but now... fate seemed to be screwing with him and he had no control over it. They all sat in the waiting room, waiting for news but the most unnerving thing was that Cameron was being completely quiet. That is until he felt Farrah tug on his sleeve. He gave his baby niece a small smile which made her giggle then she buried her face in Johnny's shoulder, "She wasn't too much trouble, was she Dina?"

Dina shook her head, "Far from it. She was a downright angel."

"I found this in Shawn and Fiona's things." Jonathan pulled out a book of fairytales from Farrah's diaper bag, "I thought maybe we could use it. I hear stories are good for kids."

Just then Farrah lifted her head and looked over to Cameron. She tried crawling out of Jonathan's grasp but Cameron picked her up before she could slip out of his brother's hold, "Where do you think you're going young lady?" She giggled as Cameron sat her down on his lap and took the storybook from Johnny. He needed the distraction. He opened up the storybook and began to read to her. Everyone looked at each as Cameron desperately tried to distract himself from fearing the worst... although reading the story of _Sleeping Beauty_ might not have been the best idea. Cameron sighed, "I just wish I knew if Kay was going to be okay."

"She will be." Gunter spoke up, "She's tough. She's not about to let some crazy woman's bullet stop her."

Cameron gave a small smile, "At the very least, we got them. Farrah may have to grow up without her parents but... at she'll have answers." He said kissing his niece's curly-haired head.

"Cam?" Jonathan spoke up, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Jonathan sighed, "I... sort of knew about Fiona." He confessed.

Cam's eyes widened as did everyone else's, "W-what?"

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?" Dina asked.

"Cam, do you remember when Dad started calling both of us by your name?"

Cameron thought for a moment, "Y-yeah. We were... five I think."

"Well, the night he started doing that... was the night when Fiona and her mother came over."

Cameron blinked, "I-I don't remember that..."

"Because you stayed in our room when Dad told us to."

"You met Fiona?" Jordan asked.

"Just for a moment, when Dad and Fiona's mother went into his office, Fiona had been left in the hall so I went over to her." Jonathan gave a sad smile, "She was so cute, and Farrah looks just like her. She had our eyes Cam, that's how I knew."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cameron asked.

Jonathan sighed, "I asked Dad about it a few days later and... he made it very clear that I should just forget about what happened-"

"And you did."

Jonathan held his head down in shame, "I didn't want to but..."

Cameron placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "No, I get it. When Dad got angry, it wasn't pretty." The entire group sat in shock. They couldn't believe that Johnny would allow himself to forget something like that but seeing how Cameron was reacting, they seemed to understand why he would. Cameron said, "I met her too."

Jonathan blinked, mirroring his brother's earlier reaction, "What?"

"What are talking about Cameron?" Gunter asked.

"I didn't know it at the time." He took a deep breath, "It was just after Johnny was taken to jail and I just took a walk around the city. I don't know how long I must have been just walking around but I happened upon Marigold's Cafe – that's where Fiona worked – and I don't know why, I just went in." Everyone listened intently as Farrah clapped her hands before hitting Cam's hands, in her own little world as he continued, "You guys know that I wasn't in a good place, not as bad as Johnny but you know." Dina, Gunter, and Jordan nodded, "She... she was actually pregnant with Farrah at the time." Dina felt her eyes glaze over, "And I didn't tell her I was upset or even what had happened but... she was just able to tell. For a moment, she helped me feel better." He gave a light chuckle, "Looking back, it's kind of uncanny just how much we seemed to get along..." He turned to Jonathan, "She did have our eyes... but her pleasant demeanor... I don't know where she got that from." He tried to joke which lifted everyone's spirits a little.

Just then, Mike and Deakins walked in. Jonathan was the first to stand, "Well?"

Mike smiled, "Because of what she did to Kay... the mystery woman has no legs left to stand. We got her. For real this time."

Jonathan couldn't help grin ear-to-ear but then a question occurred to him, "And her name?"

"Cornelia Berossi." Deakins smirked, "And that _is_ her real name."

"CB... no wonder she thought that we were kindred spirits or something." Cameron said, shaking his head, "And Bennett and Vanessa Blanc?"

"They're going to need a _really_ good lawyer." Mike said.

"Mr Black." Both Cameron and Jonathan looked at Deakins, "I mean Jonathan."

"Yes sir?" He nodded.

"I'm struggling with how to handle keeping you-"

"Out of prison?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Personally, I know you should be out but my bosses require-"

"Proof, I'm guessing."

"Yes."

Jonathan pulled out the USB from his jacket pocket and held it up, "Will the proof on this suffice?"

Deakins raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that?"

Jonathan thought for a moment, "May I make a suggestion... your bosses don't question how I obtained the USB and I don't sue the government for wrongfully placing me in federal prison for over a year. I'm sure the press would love to eat that up."

"Mr Black..." She smirked, "You are clearly the smarter twin."

Jonathan smirked as Cameron spoke up, "Oh, sure, it's not like I'm not here or have feelings or anything." He joked as Farrah started giggling.

"Your niece seems to agree with me"

Cameron picked up Farrah and held close to his face, "Your laughter has bad timing little girl." Farrah grabbed his nose and laughed again, "Again with the nose."

Jonathan cracked a smile, "Do you think it will work?" He asked Deakins.

She nodded, "If there's one thing I know the government hates more than injustice, it's being publicly embarrassed and exposed." She smirked.

"I like the way you think Sir." Jonathan nodded.

Deakins held out her hand for a handshake, "And let me be the first to pre-congratulate you on getting out. Legally this time." Jonathan shook the older woman's hand, smiling. He was almost home. She took the USB from him, "I'll make sure my superiors understand their choice here. You're going home Jonathan."

Just then the doctor walked in, removing his blue surgical gloves, "Agent Kay Daniels?" Cameron was the first to stand up, putting the book aside and everyone else followed suit.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cameron asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything too important."Cameron almost felt relief but the doctor continued, "She did however flat line during surgery."

"Flat line?" Jordan asked.

"Unfortunately. We managed to bring her back within a minutes but she still hasn't woken up."

"H-how long do you think it'll take for her to wake up?" Cameron asked.

The doctor sighed, "I honestly can't say. What's best right now is to have someone constantly watching over her just in case something happens."

"I'll do it." Cameron said.

Dina looked concerned, "Cameron, you should probably get some rest."

"She's right." Gunter nodded, "You've been through a lot-"

"Yeah?" Cameron started, "Well, so has Kay." He shook his head, "I'm going to be there _when_ she wakes up"

"Mr Black, we don't know how long that could take." The doctor tried to reason.

"We'll take shifts." Jonathan said, "Whenever Cameron needs a break, one of us can step in for a few hours." The rest of them reluctantly agreed as it was the only idea Cameron would settle with.

"Can we see her?" Dina asked.

"Only for a few minutes." The doctor said leading them to Kay's hospital room.

When they got there, they didn't know how to react. Kay was lying in the hospital bed with her left arm in a sling, her bruises and cuts had been cleaned up and if it wasn't for the monitors and IVs hooked up to her, she would've looked like she was asleep.

Deakins was having trouble believing that one of her best agents ended up like this. She secretly prayed that Kay would be able to return soon. Mike held his breath when he saw her. Everything happened so fast, he didn't see just how bad Kay had gotten hurt.

Everyone else had the same expression of disbelief on their faces, Kay was always such an active badass and they just hoped she would wake up soon. Cameron felt his heart break when Farrah pointed at Kay and started kicking her legs in excitement, wanting to go to her, it made everyone's heart break, "Johnny?"

"Yeah?" Jonathan replied.

"Could you watch Farrah for a little while?"

"Yeah, of course." He took the baby from him, "Come on Pudding Sack" Farrah wrapped her little arms around Johnny's neck and rested her cheek against his, "Yeah, I think she's okay with this arrangement."

Cameron managed a small smile, "You guys go get some rest."

Gunter placed supportive hand on Cam's shoulder before pulling him in for a bear. When he let go, "We'll be back in a few hours."

Cameron gulped, "Take your time."

They all walked out but the doctor stayed to say one more thing, "Should anything unusual happen, the nurses are right outside to help."

"Thank you Doctor." The doctor left the room as Cam walked over to Kay and carefully took her right hand in his as he sat in the chair next to the bed. The beeping sounds of Kay's heartbeat was the only thing that was keeping him from worrying too much at this point, "Hey Kay... I don't know if you can hear me but..." He let out a chuckle, "That was really stupid Kay." Repeating words she had once said to him, "Why would you put yourself in harm's way for me? If you were awake, you'd probably say something like, 'I'm an FBI agent Cam. It's my job to protect civilians' ... wouldn't you?" Kay didn't respond. She didn't say anything, "Just... please wake up soon. I'm sorry but I don't want to spend my life without you. I can't imagine doing that anymore." He pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could lean back while still holding her hand, "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

 **The End...**

 **No I'm kidding; I would never do that to you guys! The story is starting to get a little lighter again... or is it? Stay tuned to find out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Kay opened her eyes and blinked for a few moments trying to adjust to the bright lighting. She didn't feel her injuries, she didn't feel pain... she didn't feel anything. She looked around and all there was in every direction, up or down, left or right, all she could see was bright white. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a flowing white dress, "What the-"

"Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to." A voice said from behind her.

Kay turned around and when she saw who spoke and she felt her eyes glisten, "Caroline."

Caroline gave a sheepish smile, "Hey sis... it's nice to see you. All things considered."

Kay went up to her little sister and gave her a longed-for hug, "I missed you so much."

Caroline hugged her back, "I missed you too."

"W-what's going on?" Kay finally asked, "Is this some kind of dream?"

Caroline hesitated, "Well... not really."

Kay hesitated, "A-am I dead?"

Caroline pursed her lips, "Again... not really. You see, you almost did but right now, you're... kinda in a coma."

"A coma? Wait, I'm still alive?"

Her younger sister nodded, "Yes."

"So then why... or how am I here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and... I saw my chance." Caroline shrugged, "It's not every day I get a chance to visit... and I also wanted to tell you that..." She hugged her older sister again, "It was never your fault."

"W-wha-"

"My... my overdose. It wasn't your fault. I need you to know that you were the greatest big sister I or _anyone_ could have ever asked for."

Kay felt her eyes tear up as she tightly hugged her baby sister, "Caroline, I would have done _anything_ to prevent what had happened."

"I know Kay. That's how you should know like I do that you still deserve to live and I don't mean just literally. I mean let yourself _live_. I'm glad that Cameron came into your life." Kay pulled back and gave her sister a look, "Oh, you think I didn't know about him? Kay, I can see whatever I want in the world of the living... of course, I have set some censors for myself because there is some messed up stuff going on down there."

Kay chuckled, "Yeah... I can understand that."

Caroline smiled, "You know you're going to have to wake up soon." Kay wanted to wake up but at the same time she didn't because she still wanted to spend just a little more time with her baby sister, "But don't worry Kay. When your time actually comes, we'll have an entire afterlife to catch up."

"How am I supposed to wake up?" She asked gripping her sister's hands.

"Well, before I tell you... there's someone else who wanted to speak with you."

"I'm sorry for delaying your return." Said a voice on Kay's left. She turned her head and saw a young woman with pale skin, dark curly hair and bright blue eyes that matched Cameron and Jonathan's to a T, "I just wanted to thank you personally."

Kay's eyes widened, "You're... you're Fiona..."

Fiona nodded, smiling, "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I-it's nice to finally meet you too." Kay said, still not believing what was happening, "H-how... I have to ask... did you know?"

"That Cameron and Jonathan were my brothers?" Kay nodded, Fiona smiled, "I actually learned about a few months ago. I found my birth certificate in one of my mother's old books and I saw that my father's name was written on it."

"Sebastian Black."

Fiona nodded, "It sounded familiar so I searched it up and that's when I learned about Cameron _and_ Jonathan." She chuckled, "The funny thing was is that I had actually met one of them without knowing it."

"You met Cameron when you were pregnant with Farrah."

Fiona looked surprised, "How did you-"

"He told me about it."

Fiona smiled, "He remembered?"

Kay smiled and nodded at the younger woman, "He did... Fiona, you should know that Cameron and Jonathan love Farrah and are willing to do anything for her. Especially Cameron, he's a good man."

"He sounds like it." Caroline said, "He's got my approval." She joked.

Fiona chuckled then took Kay's hand, "You know... my main concern was that my daughter was going to grow up like I did in that she wouldn't feel loved... or wanted... but I know now that she is going to grow up exactly the way Shawn and I had wanted. My baby girl is going to grow up with people who love her. Thank you for being one of those people Kay."

Kay gripped the mother's hand; it really broke her heart that this young woman who had loved her daughter so much would have to just watch her baby girl grow up without her. She smiled at her, "We'll make sure Farrah never forgets who her parents were."

Fiona smiled as her eyes glistened, "Thank you. You know, I think if we had met when I was alive, we would have been great friends."

"I think so too."

"I wish I had gotten the chance to meet Jonathan."

Kay gave her a sad smile, "I can tell you that he definitely wishes that he had met you. They both wished they could have known about you so that you could have been a part of their lives... and a part of their family."

"Th-that means a lot to hear." Fiona said, her eyes glistening.

Caroline squeezed your hand, "Well, Kay. If we keep you here much longer, it is going to be harder for you to return."

Kay looked to her sister, "How am I supposed to wake up?"

"We'll show you. First you need to lie down."

"Um... how exactly? Given where we are, I don't even know how we are standing right now."

Caroline and Fiona both held onto Kay's hands as they helped her lie down and she closed her eyes, "Wait." Fiona exclaimed, "There's one more thing if I can ask for this favour."

"Of course."

"There are two unmarked envelopes hidden inside of a black sketchbook with a silver spiral binding. There's one for Cameron and one for Jonathan, I had meant to send them but... I was too scared to."

Kay smiled, "I will"

Caroline squeezed her sister's hand, "Go be with your new family. Go be with the man you love. Go live your life."

Kay squeezed Caroline's hand and smiled, "I will. Thank you."

Caroline smiled, "I love you sis."

"I love you too."

"Okay now close your eyes." Kay did as she was told.

Fiona then spoke, "Now just relax."

Kay tried to just let herself relax as she felt Fiona and Caroline's hands fade away and felt like she was floating. That is until she felt slight numbing pain in her left shoulder. She didn't remember what had just happened.

She cracked her eyes open. Her left arm was in a sling, she was lying in a hospital bed and she felt someone holding her right hand. She looked over to her right and saw Cameron asleep in his chair but he had a light grip on her hand. Her throat felt dry but she spoke up anyway, "Cameron?" She whispered, squeezing his hand. He didn't respond but a small smile graced his face. She chuckled lightly, shook his arm a little and spoke a little louder, "Cameron?"

Cameron jolted awake, "Waffles! Huh, wha-" He blinked and then turned to see Kay giving him a tired smile. His face then broke out into the biggest grin she'd seen, "Kay..."

"Hi."

He got up from his chair and kneeled by the bed, taking her hand in his and placed on gentle hand on her cheek, "You're awake." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Oh, thank god you're awake."

"Could I get some water?"

"Of course." He quickly brought her a white plastic cup filled with water.

Kay drank the much needed liquid. She then noticed Cameron smiling at her. She smiled back, "What?"

"Nothing I just..." Cameron pursed his lips for a moment before speaking again, "Kay, do you remember what happened?"

Kay nodded, "I remember getting shot."

"Do... do you remember what you said before you... you passed out?"

Kay was silent for a moment. No, she wasn't going to let her walls go back up, "I do... I remember."

Cameron hesitated for a moment, "Do you remember what I said?"

Kay smiled, "Yes."

"Kay, I... I love you. I just wish it didn't take you getting shot _and_ you confessing first to get me to finally say it."

Kay smiled, putting the empty plastic cup aside and taking his hand in hers, "I love you too Cameron."

Cameron leaned in and their faces were just inches apart, their noses barely touching, "Is it okay if I..."

Kay chuckled, "I'd be offended if you didn't." Cameron grinned as he closed the space between them. Kay moved her hand from his and placed it on his chest, just above his heart as she felt his heartbeat quicken.

Cameron gently placed his hand to cup her neck as he deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, "I'm sorry; I didn't apply too much pressure, did I?"

She shook her head lightly, "Your breath tastes like hospital coffee."

Cam smirked, "Well, I have been drinking coffee made in the hospital."

"Doesn't matter." She joked, "How long have I been out?" Kay finally asked.

"A few days."

Kay's eyes widened, "Days!?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that the bullet didn't hit anything too important but... you had lost a lot of blood so he said it would be while for you to wake up."

"What's happened?" She asked, "Is Farrah okay? Is everyone else okay?"

Cameron chuckled, "Farrah's fine, don't worry. Gunter's looking after her right now."

"Gunter?" She asked with an amused smile.

Cameron shrugged, "What can I say, she's the only baby I've seen who doesn't cry in his presence... for the most part." Kay chuckled at that remark. Cameron sighed, "Bennett Blanc's been taken into custody. So has Vanessa Blanc."

Kay gripped his hand, "You got him. You got the man who took your sister."

"Yeah... but I almost lost you in the process."

"Cam..."

"No, I'm serious. Until the doctor told us you would be okay, I-I was trying to imagine how I was going to go on without you a-and I couldn't." He kissed their intertwined hands, "Please don't ever do that again."

"Cameron, it's my job to protect people." She tried to reason.

Cameron gave her a sad smile, "Can you let me make it my job to protect you? I know you're a badass who doesn't need protection but I want to be the one you can depend on."

She smiled at him, "I can try."

"I'll take it." He took out his phone, "Do you want me to let everyone know that you're up? Or do you need more sleep?" He joked.

She laughed, "It would be nice to see everyone." Cameron smiled as Kay adjusted the hospital bed so she could sit up, "You... you haven't been here the whole time, have you?"

"Well, we all took shifts. We wanted to make sure one of us were here when you woke up."

Kay smiled, "That was sweet. Remind me to thank them."

"Of course." He replied as he waited for someone to answer the phone.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Johnny."

" _Cam? What's up?_ "

"Kay's awake."

Cam didn't see it but Jonathan's eyes widened, " _She is?_ "

Cam smiled as he looked over to Kay, "Yeah... she was wondering if you guys wanted to visit."

" _That's a good idea... Farrah refusing to take a nap._ "

Cam laughed, "Seriously?"

" _You try bribing a ten-month-old to nap!_ "

"She's eleven months old now Johnny."

" _...Her age is going to so much easier to track when she turns one._ "

Cam rolled his eyes as Kay gave him a confused look, "So you'll come?"

" _Yeah, I'll get the gang; we'll be there in an hour._ "

"Great. See you then." Cameron put his phone away and looked back to Kay, "Johnny can't get Farrah to take a nap."

Kay chuckled, "So they're coming?"

"Yeah."

"Great." She smiled as she leaned back on the bed, "So when can I go home?" She joked.

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Kay, you were shot... and you _just_ woke up."

"I know. I was joking."

Cameron sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, "I love you."

Kay smiled, "I love you too."

"Man, we _really_ do things out of order." Cameron said making Kay laugh.

 **And... we're back to lighthearted... or are we? The story's not over yet but I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Tell me what you thought! Next chapter should be up soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Mike knocked on the open hospital door, "Heard that someone woke up." He joked.

Kay smiled at her friend, "Hey Mike."

"Hey partner. Hey guys, you can come in." He called from over his shoulder.

Everyone walked in and smiles graced their faces as they walked in with Dina pushing a sleeping Farrah, wearing pink t-shirt, denim overalls and a pastel pink headband, in a stroller. Kay's smile widened as her friends made their way over to her bedside, "Hey guys. It's good to see you."

"You too." Gunter said, "You gave us quite the scare Daniels."

"So much so that you got Gunter here showing real emotion." Jordan joked putting his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Boy, if you'd like to go home with that hand, move it." Gunter threatened making Jordan remove his hand.

"As you can see, not much has changed." Dina said with a laugh.

"Well, it has only been a few days" Kay joked, "I wouldn't expect Jordan and Gunter to become besties."

Just then Farrah started to stir as her bright brown eyes blinked open. Jonathan smiled, "Well, look who's up too." He said, walking over to the little girl.

"How did you get her to finally go to sleep in the first place?" Kay asked.

Jonathan shrugged, "There may have been promises about a unicorn." Farrah held out her arms to be picked up, "A promise I don't intend to keep." He said picking up his niece. He took the child over to Kay, "Hey Farrah, look who's up."

"Hi Farrah remember me?" Kay asked with a soft smile.

Suddenly, Kay's face registered in the little baby's mind and Farrah let out a smile before shyly burying her face in Jonathan's shoulder, "I think she does." He placed Farrah down on the bed as Cameron kept a hand behind her back to keep her from falling.

Farrah moved to crawl over to Kay. As she reached Kay's good arm, Cameron helped Kay adjust Farrah so she could hold the baby with one arm, "Hey baby girl..." Kay smiled.

Farrah gave a toothless smile (well, she had maybe four teeth) and placed a tiny hand on Kay's face before letting out a, "Heh."

"Yeah, I'm right here Farrah." Kay smiled, hoping the cuts and bruises on her face wouldn't scare the little girl but it didn't. Farrah leaned her head on Kay's shoulder and relaxed in her arms. Kay smiled and kissed the side of Farrah's head as she held the little baby tight, "Yeah, I missed you too." Cameron took the opportunity to take a photo of the two of them, Kay caught him this time, "Oh come on Cam, I'm not even-"

"It's just for us." He smiled, "Besides, you look beautiful." Kay rolled her eyes as Cameron sat down, "There's something else I need to tell you guys. Of course, Johnny already knows."

"What is it Cam?" Jordan asked.

"Well, Johnny and I were talking and while we both agreed to look after Farrah equally. Legally... I'm going to be Farrah's guardian."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "You mean... you're filing for a kinship adoption?"

Cameron nodded, "I know that it's kind of crazy-"

"It's not crazy Cam." Kay said with a smile making him feel at ease.

"We're due in court next month and the lawyer said that the paperwork can be finalized within a few months after that."

"So that's what you were doing when you weren't here." Dina said with realization.

Cameron sighed, "I know I can't ever take the place of her parents but... she needs me. I know she hasn't been in our lives long but I love this little girl. I want to be able to give her a..." He paused for a moment, "Somewhat normal childhood."

"Hey, she's going to have you for a father figure, don't get your hopes up." Gunter joked.

Cameron rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Jonathan smiled at his baby brother, "He didn't even think twice about the adoption."

"And the only reason Johnny isn't the one adopting her is, despite his innocence, he did spend over a year in federal prison which may not go over well with a judge."Cameron joked.

"On the upside, I get to be the fun uncle and Cam has to be the buzzkill."

Kay laughed, "Cameron has to be the buzzkill? That's a phrase I'd never thought I'd hear." Farrah let out a little cheerful giggle and looked up at Kay, "Yeah, Uncle Cameron's not a buzzkill, is he?" She cooed at the little girl.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

Suddenly something dawned on Kay, "What about the mystery woman?"

Johnny smirked, "Behind bars, wearing a very unflattering shade of orange."

Kay smiled, "How? I mean, how did you find her? I-I remember leaving her in the room she had locked me in."

"It was just... bad timing on her part." Jonathan said.

"How so?"

"After you had been taken in the ambulance and Jordan and Gunter took Cam to get him cleaned up, I asked Mike to stick around for a minute."

"Jonathan said he had a feeling he couldn't shake."Mike explained, "The Blancs weren't going anywhere."

"We already knew that she was the one who was keeping you hostage so we figured that if you had escaped, she wouldn't be too far behind." He crossed his arms, "So I waited her out." He smirked, "One mistake she made was teaching me all her tricks. She wouldn't try escaping through the back entrance. I had Mike wait by the second side door on the other side of the estate while I looked after my dear in-laws."

Mike shook his head, "He was right. She was even dressed like one of the maids. I almost didn't recognize her... but we got her."

Kay smiled, "So does that mean-"

"I'm out of the doghouse." Johnny smiled, "For good this time."

Kay pursed her lips, "What's her name?"

"Turns out it was Cornelia. Cornelia Berossi."

"What about the serum?" Kay asked with concern.

"Already taken care of." Mike assured her.

"No, I mean, there was one in my pocket, one I took from the mys-Cornelia."

"We took care of that too."

"Kay, why did she have the serum with her?" Dina asked.

"She..." Kay hesitated as she felt everyone's eyes on her, "She wanted me to drink it."

Cameron's eyes widened, "What?"

"And I actually considered going through with it."

"Kay, do you know what that serum could have done to you?"

Kay turned her head to Cameron, "Fully aware Cameron."

Dina knew that Cameron would never understand why if he didn't let himself shut up so she asked another question, "Why did you consider it?" She wanted to know.

Kay looked at her friend, "She said if I did, _she_ would leave you all alone. Especially Cameron and Jonathan..." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly, "After everything she's done. It was tempting to believe her."

Jonathan nodded in understanding. Both he and Cameron understood what that woman was willing to do to get what she wanted, "What made you decide not to do it?" The older twin asked.

Kay was silent for a moment as she looked down at the quiet child in her arms who was clinging onto to her, the baby's tiny hands gripping the hospital gown she was wearing. She looked back to her friends, "I have too much to live for. I wasn't going down without a real fight."

Jonathan gave her smile of respect; she understood the value of the people in this room. Farrah started to fuss and started to try to kick her legs. Cameron quickly stepped in and took the baby from Kay's arms, "You wanna try walking again? How about Uncle Johnny helps you?"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he took his niece from his brother and stood her up at the foot of the bed, "Why don't we show everyone what you've learned? Okay Marshmallow?"

Cameron furrowed his brows, "I thought she was a sack of pudding."

"Well, I've come to realize that she's more like a marshmallow. I mean look at these fluffy little arms!" Jonathan grimaced at what he had just said, "Oh God, what is happening to me?" Everyone laughed making Farrah laugh too. He looked down at his niece as he helped her stand up, "Oh yeah, laugh at your uncle miss-missy. You're lucky I love you." He looked back up at everyone, "She's lucky she's cute." He said shaking his head.

Farrah gripped her uncle's hands as she took tiny steps from the foot of the bed to about midway before wanting to sit down again. Kay smiled, "When did she start walking?" Cameron and Jonathan didn't really know how to tell her that Farrah started walking soon after she went missing, "You know what, it's fine. I just... I'm disappointed I missed it."

"Cameron got a video of it." Jordan pointed out.

Kay turned to Cam, "You'll have to show me later."

"You just focus on getting better." Dina said placing a very light gentle hand on Kay's left shoulder.

Farrah wiggled her way out of Jonathan's hold and started crawling towards Kay again. Cameron picked her up before she could reach Kay. As Cameron had her sit in his lap, she stretched and pointed her arm to Kay, "I'm sorry Farrah but you gotta let Aunt Kay get some rest."

Kay held out her right hand and let the little girl grasp her index finger as Farrah smiled at her, "It's okay Cam. How can you say no to that face?"

"That's how she gets you!" He joked. Jonathan looked on as he pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the three. They would thank him later.

"So the case is... over."

Jonathan nodded, "Pretty much."

"What do you plan to do now?" Mike asked.

Cam and Johnny looked at each other before Cameron spoke up, "We were thinking of having a funeral for Fiona and Shawn. They deserved to be buried with dignity."

"When would you want to do this?" Kay asked.

"Probably within the few days." Cameron replied, "Just to get everything in order. Last funeral we arranged was Dad's."

Just then a nurse walked in, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that Agent Daniels needs her rest."

"Rest?" Kay chuckled, "I've been asleep for days."

"You've been unconscious Agent Daniels, very different." The nurse reasoned with her.

"We'll see you later Kay." Dina said, giving her friend a light hug.

"Feel better Daniels." Gunter remarked.

Jordan gave her a thumbs-up, "You got him to show his feelings. Impressive." Making her chuckle.

Mike smiled at his partner, "Deakins said to take as much time as you need. I'll see you later."

Jonathan picked up Farrah from his brother's arms and placed her back in her stroller, "I'll watch her for a little while." He placed his hands on the handles of the stroller as Farrah starting speaking some baby babble, "Looks like someone's in a rush to start talking... wonder who she get _that_ from." He joked as he and the others left the room, leaving Kay, Cameron and the nurse.

"You're comfortable with him staying?" The nurse asked.

Kay took Cam's hand in hers, "Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet." Cameron smiled gripping her hand.

The nurse asked Kay a few questions before telling her that right now rest was the best thing she needed, "If all goes well, you should be able to go home in a couple of days."

"Thank you." Kay said giving the patient nurse a smile.

"I'll leave you to rest." With that the nurse left the room.

Cameron sat on the bed, facing Kay. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek as he examined her face. The bruising on her face had started to fade and the cut on her lip was barely visible. He was angry with himself that she got hurt because of him but he was just happy that she was okay, that she was still here. Kay didn't meet his eyes, "I wish you would stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know... what's wrong?"

Cameron sighed, "You got hurt because of me."

Kay placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, "Cameron, I chose to step in front of that bullet."

He stroked her cheek, "It's not just that... someone hurt you to get to me."

Kay chuckled, "You just said that."

"I know, I just-"

"Cameron, look at me." She said taking his chin and having them make eye contact, "What happened is not your fault." She tried to reassure him.

He gave a sad smile, "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smirked, "So I've been told."

Cameron chuckled and then leaned in, causing their noses to brush together, "I love you."

Kay smiled as she pressed her lips against his, "I love you too... and your breath still tastes like hospital coffee." Cameron laughed as he got up to sit himself next to her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for staying."

Cameron rested his head on hers, "Thank you for living."They closed their eyes to enjoy the peace and quiet but they soon both fell sound asleep and for the first time in weeks, they weren't worrying about tomorrow.

 **Things are starting to lighten up again... or are they? I can't believe I'm saying this but I think that there might be less than five chapters left in this story... keyword:** _ **might**_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought, I love hearing your feedback!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _A few days later..._

"Berossi! You have a visitor." A guard called.

Cornelia Berossi, formerly known as the mystery woman made her way over to the telephone station, wondering who would be visiting her, she had no family and her team had abandoned her. She was surprised to see Jonathan waiting for her by the phone. She sat down behind the glass and picked up the phone. "Hello Cornelia. That's a lovely colour on you." He smirked.

Cornelia rolled her pale blue eyes, "What do you want Jonathan?"

"Well, I have always wanted to see what it's like being on the other side of this place." His smirk turned to a frown, "And I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"You see, you were such an obsession for my life at one point that, it didn't seem right to leave without a proper happy ending."

Cornelia scoffed, "Happy ending?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Of course, this is me and my family's happy ending. I'm done with you. You, behind bars with no legs left to stand on and... the odds of you getting out... are near impossible. Even if you did, you'd have a real tough time readjusting to society."

She raised an eyebrow, "How are you so sure?"

"Oh, because you see," He held up a newspaper with not only a picture of him and Cam having been reunited but a very clear picture of Cornelia's mug shot in the corner, "The whole world knows who you are now." Cornelia's eyes widened as she looked at the newspaper, "There's no more hiding for you. Time to face the spotlight."

"Why did you do this?" She whispered as her nostrils flared.

"Oh, _I_ didn't do anything" Jonathan said putting the paper down, "I mean, with one of the Blancs having been taken to jail for murder of a civilian, the kidnapping and attempted murder of an FBI agent and that's just naming a few, the article practically wrote itself."

Cornelia sighed, "I wish you understood."

"If you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at yourself." The former mystery woman gave Jonathan a confused look and Johnny could help but... feel sorry for her, her life wasn't easy and she clearly had problems that went beyond her hatred of his father but she had made her choices, "Look, you're smart. Probably one of the smartest people I've ever met but you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family. Now you have to answer for everything you've _ever_ done."

"You don't understand, my mother made me who I am, I had to do things that no child should have to do."

"So did I, so did Cam, so did a lot of other people in this world but they don't _all_ turn into psychopath killers who toy with people's emotions and purposely ruin lives in the name of the greater good. Along the way, you start making your own choices."

"People like our parents treated us like they could bend us to their will and never let us choose who we wanted to be." She took a deep breath, "And when I finally found you again, I realized that it was our turn to win."

"But you became a villain." He chuckled grimly, "Because that's what people like you do, your happiness has to come at the expense of others and that's why you could _never_ be happy."

"But we understood each other."

"You don't know me. You never did. You thought you did but you didn't. You didn't know it was _me_ you were looking for." Jonathan stated bluntly, "You had thought you were looking for Cameron, that's why you framed me for murder."

"Jonathan-"

"But you know what, I'm glad it was me because if you had done that to Cam... let's just say that it's a good thing I knew Kay would get him out soon enough after what I did."

"But you still left him there. You left your brother in your place, how does that make you any better than me?"

"Well, I can of one thing that makes me... at the very least, one percent better than you." He leaned in to the window, "I. Am. Not. A. Killer." Her expression didn't change but Jonathan could see the anger build in her eyes, "Don't get me wrong. I know what it feels like to be tempted to be the bad guy _especially_ when it seems like that's who the whole world wants you to be but... it isn't something to strive for..." He raised an eyebrow, "It's something to pity."

Cornelia scoffed, "You pity me?"

"Yes. I pity you." He gave her a genuine sympathetic look, "Because you don't have anyone waiting for you to come home." His light demeanor vanished. Jonathan's eyes went dark and his nostrils flared, "But you deserve to be here." He had to tell her why he truly hated her now, "You... are the reason I never got to see my little sister again. You are the reason she and her husband are _dead_. You are the reason my _baby_ niece has to grow up without her parents who loved her so damn much!" He spat, "And the only reason, I haven't done anything to you is because I need to be there for her now. I _want_ to be there for her... and you're not going to stop me. You took over a year of my life away from me but unlike you... I have something to live for now." Cornelia didn't say anything. Jonathan sighed, "Well, I said all I came to say."

"Where are you going?" She asked softly, almost uncharacteristically as she looked at him again.

"My brother and I have a funeral to plan." He gave her one last look. For a moment, he didn't see the beautiful psychopath who ruined his life, he saw the innocent young girl who he met in Reykjavik, he shook his head slightly, she wasn't that girl he had been friends with back then... not anymore. She made her choices and this is where those choices brought her and she had no one to blame but herself, "Goodbye Cornelia. I do hope... you can understand what you've done and maybe... you can redeem yourself." It was foolish to think she could but he knew taking away someone's hope was just cruel. He put the phone back in its holder, got up and left.

"Goodbye Jonathan..." Cornelia whispered into her own phone knowing that he was no longer on the line to hear her. She was alone... and she could only blame herself.

When he got back to the archive, he saw everyone combing through Fiona and Shawn's personal belongings, trying to just organize it all. Cameron was the first to notice his brother's return, "Hey," He greeted, "How'd it go?"

Jonathan shook his head, "It was not what I expected..." Jonathan smiled, "But it... it really is over. We can actually move on." He walked over to his brother and gave him a hug, "She's out of our lives."

Cameron hugged his brother tightly, "Welcome home."

They pulled away from their hug, "Where's Farrah?"

"Little girly's helping Jordan with his music." Gunter said with a smirk as he walked by, going out the door to get some takeout for dinner, "If I'm not back in an hour, it mean that they've screwed up our order and I've had to teach a lesson."

Jonathan called out, "Jordan-"

"This is a Disney playlist I'm making for her Johnny, no swearing to be found here!" Jordan called from the other room. Jordan rolled his eyes, "Uncle Johnny's being kind of the buzzkill now huh?" Farrah giggled as she kicked her legs to the music.

"I heard that Jordan!" Jonathan called back, "The kid learns any curse words before she's ten, I'm blaming you!"

Kay walked into the room from the kitchen holding an apple in her left hand, it still in the sling, "So I finally found something that wasn't pudding, candy, coffee or _expired_." She looked up and saw Jonathan, she smiled, "Hey, how'd it go?"

Johnny shrugged but smiled, "It's over. I can actually move on with my life... I can actually have a life." He headed for the kitchen, "Now what's this I hear about pudding? Do we have vanilla?"

"I saw chocolate pudding."

"Even better."

Kay walked over to Cameron, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little overwhelming. You know if you had told me two weeks ago that all thing would happen... I genuinely would have said that it was impossible."

"Cameron Black thinking something is impossible?" Kay joked. She noticed how he was just kind of combing through the things, almost as if he didn't want to finish cleaning it up, "Need some help?"

"Uh, no, it's fine, besides, your arm-"

"I still have the other one." She said as she started to organize the books on the table.

Jonathan walked back in with a pudding cup in hand, "How's the organizing going?"

"Pretty good. We've managed to sort out most of the photos and Dina's gone to get plastic covers for them." Cameron said.

"What's with all the notebooks?" Johnny asked motioning to the pile of books that Kay was looking through.

"Sketchbooks, actually. They're all Fiona's. She was good..." Her hand fell to a black sketchbook with a silver spiral binding. Something about it seemed familiar so she opened it; she smiled as she flipped through the pages, seeing drawings of fairies, royalty and knights in shining armor, "She seemed to love fairytales."

Jonathan had put the empty plastic cup aside and started looking through the books, "Here's a page of where she was just writing down baby names. Man, she had a ton of names in mind for Farrah. Soraya, Regina, Ella, and Alice which is just naming a few... but it's clear she liked the name Farrah the best." Kay smiled as she continued flipping through the sketchbook until she flipped a page and pressed between the last page and the current one were two unmarked envelopes. Kay's eyes widened as it finally clicked in her mind as to why the sketchbook seemed familiar.

Cameron smirked, "How are you so sure?"

Johnny flipped the book around for Cameron and Kay, who wasn't paying attention, to see, "Well, given the fact that the name is underlined three times, circled twice in red and got little gold stars and pink hearts drawn around it, that's kind of what tipped me off."

Cameron chuckled, "Well, the name Farrah does suit her."

Just then, Kay's grip the apple she was holding loosened unconsciously and it fell to the floor when she opened up one of the envelopes and saw the words, _To Cameron Black_ written inside the flap. Cameron and Jonathan both turned their heads to Kay who looked shell-shocked, Cameron gave her a concerned look as he picked the apple off the floor, "Kay? What's wrong?" She didn't respond for a moment and Cameron gently placed hand on her left shoulder, snapping her out of it, "Kay? Are you okay?"

She looked at Cameron with a look of disbelief in her eyes, "C-Cameron... did I... how long did I flat line when I was in the hospital?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jonathan asked.

"I-I genuinely forgot to." Cameron replied, "Just for a few minutes according to the doctor. Kay, why do you ask?"

"These... these letters..." She took a deep breath, still not believing it herself, "Fiona wrote these letters for the both of you but... she was too scared to send them..."

Jonathan furrowed his brows, "Wait, how do you know that?"

Kay let out a breathy chuckle, the look of disbelief still on her face, "She told me."

 **...So Kay finally remembers what happened when she was unconscious! The mystery woman or... Cornelia is locked away and the Deception family can finally move on with their lives... or can they? I'm sorry I keep doing that, I'll stop... eventually. :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I actually enjoyed writing it more than I thought I would!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Cameron's eyes widened, "What do you mean she told you?"

Kay shook her head, "I know it sounds crazy but I think when I... when I flat lined, I went somewhere where I... I saw Caroline. I hugged her, I talked to her. Then Fiona just appeared."

"She appeared?"

"I-I don't know what to tell you. I didn't even remember any of it after I woke up but then I saw the letters in sketchbook."

Jonathan looked confused, "And that's what set off your... memory?"

Kay nodded, "I know that _this_ sounds impossible but what are the odds of my remembering about two unmarked envelopes hidden inside of a black sketchbook with a silver spiral binding and finding two unmarked envelopes hidden inside of a black sketchbook with a silver spiral binding?"

"She's right. It's..." Jonathan chuckled, "It's pretty impossible."

Cameron nodded, "So.. she knew about us?"He asked.

"I-I think so." Jonathan and Cameron both looked at each other with somber expressions, thinking that their sister must have thought they didn't want to see her. Kay had a feeling as to what they were thinking about, "She remembered meeting you Cam."

Cameron's eyes widened, "She did?"

She smiled, "Yeah... you know... she said her main concern was that her daughter was going to grow up like she did."

Jonathan gulped, "Without a family."

Kay nodded, "But she's grateful that Farrah has the both of you." She let out a chuckle, "God, I must sound insane."

Cameron shook his head, "No, I mean... you have no reason to lie." He gently took the letter that Kay had in her hand as he motioned for Jonathan to pick up the other, "So... do you know what in these letters?"

She shook her head, "All I know is that they're for you guys."

As Cameron and Jonathan opened up the envelopes, they each pulled out a letter along with printouts of photos attached to the bottom. In Cameron's letter was a picture of Fiona wearing a red sweater and holding Farrah who looked to be around a month old at the time of the picture wearing a little baby Santa outfit and wrapped in the knitted blanket Fiona had made. In the letter, she had written:

 _Dear Cameron,_

 _Hi, I'm Fiona Jonbroni-Blanc. I am twenty-five years old, I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter, and... there's something I think you should know..._

 _You see, I grew up without a family and I never thought that I would have a family of my own but I did. I knew who my mother was but I grew up never knowing who my father was. So I few months ago I managed to find my birth certificate and under where my father's name would be was the name "Sebastian Black"._

 _That sounded kind of familiar so I did I little research and... I think we might be siblings. Well, half-siblings, if you want to get technical._

 _I do know that you're this big-name illusionist and the first thing I want to make clear is that I'm not writing this letter because of your fame or anything, I was just hoping that maybe we could meet up sometime... or meet up again. You see, a little while ago (while I was still pregnant), you came into the cafe I work at and we had a short conversation and I like to think we kind of got along._

 _I know about what with_ _your_ _our brother, Jonathan and I want you to know that based on what I've read about what happened, I don't think he did it. I know that details are foggy but I don't know... something in my gut is telling me that he's innocent. I really wish I could meet him just so I could tell him that. I know this might sound cheesy but I know how hard it is to hope when it seems like the world is against you._

 _I hope we get the chance to meet someday. I'm not expecting anything from you but I want you to know that I would be happy at the chance to talk to you again and maybe you could meet my daughter (I know I sound bias but she is just the cutest thing in the world)._

 _I hope to talk to you soon._

 _Your (possible) sister,_

 _Fiona_

 _P.S. If you wanted to get a DNA test done to confirm our being related, I would not be offended at all because I'm still unsure about it myself._

Cameron's eyes glazed over as he finished reading, "She..." He felt his throat close up and being unable to speak. Kay quickly walked over to his other side so she could place her arm around him. Cameron gave a broken chuckle, "Sh-she thought Johnny was innocent. She wanted to meet both of us Johnny." He said looking to his brother who seemed to be having trouble keeping his composure, "Do you want to read yours?"

Jonathan gulped, not knowing what to expect but nodded. He opened the envelope and inside his letter was a printout photo of Fiona wearing a pink sweater holding a three and a half month old Farrah wearing a tiny matching version along with tiny red pants with white hearts on it. He couldn't help but smile at the picture, inside the letter was written:

 _Dear Jonathan,_

 _Hi, I'm Fiona Jonbroni-Blanc. I am twenty-five years old, and... I know this might not be a great time but... there is something I think you should know._

 _I grew up without a family and I never thought that I would have a family of my own but somehow I ended up with one. I knew who my mother was but I grew up never knowing who my father was. So I few months ago I managed to find my birth certificate and under where my father's name would be was the name "Sebastian Black"._

 _That sounded kind of familiar so I did I little research and... I think we might be siblings. Well, half-siblings, if you want to get technical._

 _I know about what to you Jonathan and I want you to know that based on what I've read about what happened, I don't think you did it. I don't know... something in my gut is telling me that you're innocent. I really wish I could meet you just so I could tell you this in person. I know this might sound cheesy but I know how hard it is to hope when it seems like the world is against you. I know it is so not the same but I know what it feels like to be invisible but you can't let it get to you, you have a place in this world, you just might not see it yet._

 _I hope we get the chance to meet someday. I'm not expecting anything from you but I want you to know that I would be happy at the chance to talk to you._

 _I hope to talk to you soon._

 _Your (possible) sister,_

 _Fiona_

 _P.S. If you and Cameron wanted to get a DNA test done to confirm our being related, I would not be offended at all, I'm still unsure about it myself if I'm being completely honest._

"I should have looked for her..." Jonathan whispered.

"What?" Cameron asked

"I should have looked for her! I should have... I don't know, I shouldn't have let myself forget about her!"

Kay let go of Cameron so he could go over to his brother, "Johnny, it's not your fault."

"But it is! If... if she had been with us, we could have protected her! _I_ could have protected her! She could have had a home with us in the archive whenever she needed it!" In that moment, for the first time, Jonathan broke down as tears started to run down his face. It took Cameron a moment but he quickly took his older brother in his arms as Jonathan hugged as if his life depended on it, "Maybe sh-she could've run here, maybe she could still be alive a-and Farrah would still have her and she w-would still have at least one of her parents."

Cameron felt his eyes glisten but swallowed in order to stay strong for Johnny, "Hey, hey..." He whispered, "It's okay, it's okay. What happened to Fiona is not your fault." He had only seen his brother break down like this a handful of times. Jonathan was also so busy looking after Cameron that sometimes Johnny forgot to look after himself.

Kay looked on with a pained expression. In being upset with Jonathan, she had forgotten just how much baggage both these two men carried with them. She might still have trouble trusting him personally but she sure as hell could trust that he loved and wanted what was best for his family, just like Cameron. Just then Jordan walked in with Farrah in his arms and a smile on his face, "Alright, so we got a fun dance playlist for the little kicker and-" He suddenly noticed the atmosphere of the room and his smile faded, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Jordan, why don't we give them a moment?" Kay said as she led him into the kitchen. When they got there, Kay asked him if he could put Farrah in her high chair, "When was the last time she ate?"

"Well, she had a bottle about two hours ago but she hasn't had solid food since lunch." Jordan said, still wondering what had happened.

"Then I guess, she should probably have some dinner." Farrah gave a little squeal as Jordan put a bib on her, Kay smiled at the child, "Yeah, you're going to have..." She took a tiny box of baby food, "Some mashed sweet potatoes and a little bit of chicken, how does that sound?" She didn't get a response but Farrah gave her a big smile and a little giggle.

"So what's going on with them?"

Kay sighed, "They found letters that Fiona had wanted to send them and turns out that this whole thing... it's harder on Jonathan than we thought it was." She attempted to open the baby food but with her arm in a sling, it was near impossible, "Jordan, could you help me with this?"

He nodded, taking the baby food from her and opening the lid, "You know it's weird."

"What is?" Kay asked, taking the food back and placing it in front of Farrah and took out a little spoon.

"Well, I just never pictured Cameron taking care of a kid; I just assumed he would be the kid everyone took care of."

"People can surprise you." She said taking a spoonful of sweet potatoes and feeding it to Farrah.

"I know, it's just... kinda surreal right now."

Kay nodded, "I know what you mean." Farrah stopped eating and started pushing Kay's hand away as if to say she didn't want food. Kay furrowed her brows in confusion, "You sure she's only had a bottle since lunchtime?"

Jordan nodded in confusion, "Yeah... and Farrah's not a picky eater."

"Come on Farrah, sweet potatoes, you love them." Kay cooed trying to get Farrah to eat again but it didn't work. She got worried about the little girl when she refused to eat. Kay put the little spoon down and placed the back of her hand on Farrah's forehead, "Jordan, can you get the guys in here?"

Jordan nodded as he went to get Cameron and Jonathan. A few moments later, the three men came into the kitchen. Kay noticed both Cameron and Jonathan's tear-stained faces. Damn, they were really identical. Cameron cleared his throat, "What's wrong?"

"Farrah's not eating and she hasn't eaten any solid foods since lunch time."

Jonathan furrowed his brows, "That's not like her." Kay nodded. He walked over to the high chair, "Hey Farrah, it be dinner time little girl. You need to eat." He took the little spoon and brought it up to her mouth but she pushed the spoon away. Jonathan furrowed his brows again, "That's weird, she loves sweet potatoes."

Cameron walked over to his niece, "That _is_ weird. Maybe she just wants you to put in a little show" He joked picking up the spoon of food, "Hey Fairy, here comes the airplane..." He tried feeding her the food but she pushed his hand away and gave a little whine. The four of them looked at her with concern.

Jonathan picked up his niece from her high chair, "Cameron, can you get the digital thermometer?" Cameron nodded and went over to the kitchen cupboards. Jonathan kissed Farrah's cheek and felt that she wasn't warmer than she should be.

Cameron came over with the thermometer and checked her temperature, "Her temperature is fine."

Farrah started to fidget in Johnny's arms and started to lightly hit him as her face grimaced in pain. Just then Dina and Mike came into the archive, "Hello? Where is everyone?" Dina called out.

"In here." Cameron called back.

Mike and Dina walked into the kitchen and right away Mike noticed Farrah's discomfort, "What's wrong with Farrah?"

Jonathan sighed, "No idea. She won't eat but she doesn't have a fever and now she looks like she's in pain... I don't know what it could be."

Mike thought for a moment, "Could be a stomach ache."

Kay raised her eyebrows in realization, "A stomach ache."

The male agent nodded, "That's the most likely thing."

"What should we do?" Cameron asked.

"Well, in my experience, best thing to do for a baby her age is to swaddle her and rock her in your arms or swaddle and walk around with her. A pacifier might help too."

Cameron smiled in appreciation as he took Farrah from his brother, "I'll try the swaddling approach." He turned to Mike, "Do you think you could show me how to swaddle a child?"

Mike chuckled, "I'm a little out of practice but I think I can help." A little while later, Mike came back into the kitchen, "Okay, turns out I was more out of practice than I thought but we got it."

Dina smiled, "Thank you Mike. You're the only person we know who has actually dealt with a child."

"You guys should probably go sit down on the couch, Gunter should be back soon." Jonathan said.

As they left the kitchen, Jordan said, "Man I hope he doesn't get the tangerine chicken, that sauce does not taste like tangerines."

Dina chuckled, "If you don't like the tangerine chicken, just don't eat the tangerine chicken."

"I _like_ tangerine chicken but what we get is _not_ tangerine chicken"

As the others walked away, Kay stayed back and turned to Jonathan, "Are you okay?"

Jonathan nodded, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing."

"You know I was wrong about you." Jonathan gave her a confused look, "You aren't the selfish jerk I thought you were."

"Thank you?"

"What I mean is... your family clearly means everything to you, just like it does to Cameron. I'm sorry I couldn't see that before."

Jonathan gave a small smile, "I don't blame you. I didn't exactly give you the best impression." They were both silent for a moment, "So I'm given to understand that you're dating my brother now."

Kay chuckled, "What? Are you trying to give me the big brother talk?" She joked.

"Oh no, I don't need to. No, no, I am just genuinely curious... as to what the hell you see in my brother." Kay laughed as did Johnny, "I'm serious! I mean... good looks aside, you might be Cam's type but he certainly doesn't seem like your type."

Kay gave a soft smile, "He makes me happy."

Jonathan paused for a moment, "Well, damn, I didn't know you were going to get all sappy on me, you're worse than he is. You know what I think I'm starting to see the reason now. You're both really cheesy."

Just then Gunter came back to the archive with bags of takeout, "I come bearing human fuel in the form of Chinese takeout! Luckily they got our order right this time!"

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, "I'll go help set the table, you go see how Cam's doing."

"Sounds good." She nodded.

Kay nodded as she and Johnny went in separate directions. Kay walked over to another room where Cam was. He was sat down on an old but comfortable-looking couch as he held a swaddled Farrah in his arms and gently rocked her to try to sooth her. It seemed to be working too. Cameron looked up and noticed Kay walking towards him. He smiled and her as she sat down, "Hey."

She smiled back, "Hi... Gunter's come back with the takeout, you in the mood something that Jordan claims is _not_ tangerine chicken?" Cameron chuckled, "So how your little girl doing?" She asked as she took her good arm and reached over to stroke the baby's cheek with her finger as Farrah's eyes started to droop shut.

 _My little girl..._ Cameron thought to himself. He knew that he could never take Shawn and Fiona's places but he hoped he could be a decent enough substitute. Farrah was _his_ little girl now. He smiled softly, "I think she's doing better." He chuckled, "God, I seriously have no idea what I'm doing."

Kay took her hand from Farrah who seemed to have fallen asleep and placed it on Cameron's cheek, "You know for someone who claims he has no idea what he's doing, you seem to be doing a good job so far." He gave her an unsure smile, "Or have you forgotten that you're the Amazing Cameron Black?"

He chuckled, "I guess I did for a minute." Cameron looked back down at his niece as Kay stroked his cheek with her thumb and smiled down at the child as well. "It's her birthday next month."

Kay smiled, "Her first birthday..."

"They never got the chance to celebrate their daughter's birthday..."

Kay pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "I can think of one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

"Remember how in the first home video we saw of Shawn and Fiona, Shawn said he wanted to give Farrah ice cream on her birthday?" Cameron nodded, "What if we got her an ice cream cake?"

Cam smiled, "That's a good idea." He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers, "You're amazing Kay..." He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Kay closed her eyes and sighed contently, "I love you too."

"Oi lovebirds!" Gunter called out, walking up to them, "Are you two going to join us for dinner or is the tangerine chicken going to get cold?"

"This is _not_ tangerine chicken!" Jordan called out from the dining area.

Gunter rolled his eyes, "Shut up Jordan!" He shook his head at the two adults and baby in front of him, "Are you guys hungry or not?"

"Well, I know I'm starving." Cameron said, "How about you Kay?"

Kay chuckled, "Oh I could definitely go for some not-tangerine chicken."

"I think they use oranges." They heard Jordan say.

"Jordan!" They heard Dina exclaim, "No one cares Darling."

Cameron laughed as he, Kay and Gunter made their way over to the dining area. Gunter brought over Farrah stroller and placed it next to Cameron's chair so they could all keep an eye on her, just in case. Cameron placed the little girl in the stroller and then sat down. For the first time in long time, they were all just smiling and laughing with each other which made Cameron feel slightly melancholy as he thought about the fact that his sister and her husband's funeral was next week and there was still so much to do. Generally, every funeral has someone to do the eulogy but how do you write a eulogy for the sister you never knew? Then it hit him, kind of literally when Johnny threw a fortune cookie at him that was aimed at Jordan. Much like how he was now kind of Farrah's adoptive father... Fiona had a kind of adoptive mother in Marigold, the sweet cafe woman but could he really ask her to do that?

 **WHEW! Well, that took far longer than I thought it would have! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I wanted to break your hearts, make you laugh and give you the feels all in one go this time.**

 **Next chapter, Cameron... and possibly Jonathan, will be taking Farrah to see Marigold, the woman who had given Fiona a home. There will be some feels (hopefully) next chapter and Cameron and Jonathan will learn a little more about their sister as they try to prepare themselves for her funeral... so I hope I can make you cry.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 26!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Cameron woke up in the middle of the night. Something in his gut was telling him that he needed to be up. He got up from bed and walked over to Farrah's crib. Her crib was originally in the other room but after everything that happened, he was a little paranoid so he had moved it into his room in case she needed him. He looked into the crib and saw that Farrah was sleeping soundly. Her blanket had just been kicked aside. He took the blanket and tucked her in once more. Despite his drowsiness, he couldn't help but smile at his sleeping niece. This little girl had flipped his world upside down and inside out. He still couldn't believe that she had captured his heart the way she did and that someone so little and innocent was in his care now. "Couldn't sleep?" Jonathan's hushed voice came from the doorway.

Cameron shook his head, "I just had a feeling, turns out Farrah had just moved her blanket."

"Well, I guess with the weather getting colder, I don't know why she would. Babies are weird..." Jonathan said walking up to the crib, also taking a look at his baby niece, "Is she feeling better?"

"Seems that way."

Jonathan was silent for a moment, "Do you think there will be any trouble with the adoption?"

Cameron furrowed his brows, "Why do you ask?"

"Didn't Shawn have siblings too?" Cameron nodded as Jonathan continued, "What if they come for Farrah before the adoption goes through?"

"Well, it's been almost two weeks. If they haven't come for her by now, I don't know if they ever will." Cameron looked on as Farrah turned her head from the left to the right in her sleep, "But if they ever wanted to see her, I wouldn't prevent them from doing so."

"You're a good guy Cam." Jonathan yawned, "So, we're going to the cafe that Fiona worked in the morning?"

Cam nodded, "Marigold's known Fiona since she was nineteen, there's probably some stuff she can tell us about our sister."

"Then we'd better get a little more rest." Jonathan said as he backed away, "Good night."

"Night." Cameron replied as he took one last look at his sleeping niece before going back to bed. His eyes quickly closed as his head hit the pillow and he fell into a deep sleep. He was woken up the next morning by a tiny hand slapping his cheek before the hand grabbed his nose. His eyes cracked open and he saw Farrah who was wide-awake and laughing, wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt, dark blue overalls, yellow socks, and a yellow headband, "Wha-really Farrah? Even when I'm sleeping?" Suddenly, it clicked in his mind, "Wait a minute. How'd you get out of your crib?"

"Jonathan let her out." A familiar voice said. He blinked a couple of times and looked up, and saw Kay sitting on the edge of his bed, keeping hand close to Farrah so she wouldn't roll off, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." She lightly smirked.

"Morning... what time is it?"

"Just after 8:00."

"How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes. You were pretty out of it" Farrah rolled over to face Kay, "Hey baby girl." She cooed at the small child as Farrah grinned at her and rested her head on Kay's right hand; Kay looked back at Cameron, "Are we going to take Farrah to see Marigold?"

"You don't have work?"

Kay shook her head and chuckled, "Deakins said she doesn't want me back at work at least until my arm is out of the sling."

"When should that be?" Cameron asked, sitting up.

"Should be in a few days, but even then, it'll take a while before I have a full range of motion."

"How's the pain?" He asked

"Pretty numbed right now but I do feel pretty sluggish... but that's probably the pain killers." Farrah lifted her head and rolled over again to face Cameron. "How did Farrah sleep?" She asked, smiling at the joyful child.

Cameron picked up his niece as he got out of bed, "Very soundly." Farrah kicked her legs in excitement, "Does the little lady want to fly?" He lifted Farrah in the air as he went over to sit next to Kay.

"Cameron, be careful!" Kay exclaimed laughing as Cameron sat down next to her.

Farrah burst into a fit of giggles, "Well, Farrah seemed to enjoy it." He said, laughing along.

Kay shook her head, "She's less than a year old Cam, and she doesn't know any better."

He smirked, "Well, looks like Farrah doesn't need me to a buzzkill... she's got you for that." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Are you two done flirting so we can go for breakfast, some of us are kind of hungry." Jonathan's voice came from the living room. Farrah squealed at the sound of her uncle's voice, "See? Farrah agrees with me."

Cameron picked up Farrah as he and Kay walked out of his room and into the living room. Jonathan took the little girl from his brother. "Just give me five minutes and we'll leave." Cameron said, dashing back to his room.

Kay chuckled as she sat down of the couch and Jonathan put Farrah in her playpen as he sat on the chair next to it, "How's the arm?"

Kay shrugged with her right shoulder, "Getting better."

Jonathan nodded, "So Cam said that this Marigold knew Fiona?"

Kay nodded, "Fiona lived with her and worked in her cafe until she married Shawn and even then, she kept working until Farrah was born."

"What did Shawn do for a living?"

"According to his file, he was a doctor. He seemed like an honest man, who clearly loved your sister."

Jonathan nodded as Farrah stood up in her playpen and tossed a stuffed bear onto Jonathan's lap. Jonathan quickly turned his head, made a funny face at her and she giggled before plopping back down to sit, "You want your Uncle Johnny to play with the teddy too?"

Farrah giggled, playing with the legs of her overalls, "Johnny." She said.

Jonathan's eyes widened as he looked to Kay who also had a look of shock on her face, "Did she just... Kay, you heard that, right?" Kay just nodded as Johnny dropped the bear back into the playpen and picked up his niece bringing her to eye level, "Farrah, what did you just say?" Farrah flapped her arms and giggled. Jonathan brought her close enough to his face where Farrah started lightly hitting his cheeks, "Did you just say my name?" Farrah just giggled again, "Farrah, did you just say 'Johnny'?"

"Johnny." She repeated. Jonathan hugged the little girl, letting out a laugh of his own.

Just then Cameron walked in wearing jeans, white button-up and a thin black sweater overtop, "What's going on?"

"Sorry Cam, but Farrah is my favourite family member now." Jonathan announced as he held the little girl close with a proud look on his face.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and looked over to Kay, "Did I miss something?"

Kay chuckled, "Farrah said Jonathan's name."

Cam's eyes widened as he grinned, "Seriously?"

Jonathan nodded as Farrah placed her hands on her head and pulled off her yellow headband, "Yeah, she just said it out of the blue." Jonathan took the headband from her before she dropped it on the floor, "Come on Farrah. It took Uncle Johnny a while to get this on your head."

Farrah giggled again and hugged Jonathan's neck, pressing her tiny little cheek against his, "Johnny!"

Cameron let out a laugh, "That's incredible!" Kay smiled at the two brothers fawning over their niece, she would be just fine with them. Cameron then took Kay by the hand, "We should get going. Got a big day ahead of us."

As Cameron was about to walk out the door, Jonathan cleared his throat, "Cameron, aren't you forgetting something?"

"You've got Farrah with you."

Jonathan shook his head. Cameron still looked confused until Kay exclaimed, "Her stroller and diaper bag Cam!"

Cam's eyes widened, "Oh!" He rushed over and got her stuff from the spare room, "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this."

Jonathan laughed, "Well, you didn't forget the baby so you're on the right track." Cameron rolled his eyes as the four of them walked out the door.

When Jonathan was out the door, Kay quickly placed a kiss on Cameron's cheek. He smiled at her, "What was that for?"

Kay smiled as she helped him push the stroller, "For being you." Cameron's grin widened as they got into the elevator. Good thing too because their stomachs were all growling. Some cheesecake and coffee for breakfast didn't sound too bad.

 **Okay! The story is slowly starting to wrap up. Still got a few chapters to go but we are in the home stretch people! I'm so glad you guys have been so patient with me. I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **Next chapter, we find out a little more about Fiona and Shawn so stay tuned for that!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Cameron and Kay opened the door to Marigold's Cafe. The place was slightly empty with only a few people but they saw the old woman behind the counter, pouring coffee for customers. The two of them walked over and Marigold immediately recognized them, "Oh! Hello you two." She noticed Kay's arm, "Oh my dear, what happened to you?"

Kay smiled at Marigold's concern, "Just an occupational hazard."

"Are you sure?" Kay nodded to ease the older woman's concerns, "Well, if you're sure. What can I do for you two today?"

"Well..." Cameron began, "We... we found who did it."

Marigold's eyes widened, "You did?" Cameron nodded somberly, "What happened to the... the monsters that did it?"

"They've been put behind bars and I doubt they will be seeing the light of day for a while."

"Well, thank goodness." Just then Jonathan walked in with Farrah in her stroller gurgling as she played with the pink dolphin in her hands. The old woman gave a soft gasp when she saw the child, "Oh-oh my goodness..."

Cameron smiled, "We thought you'd like to see Farrah now that things have settle down a little."

She looked to the man who looked exactly like Cameron, "A-are you-"

Jonathan gave a small smile, "I-I'm Fiona's other brother, Jonathan."

"It's nice to meet you," Marigold walked over from the counter and knelt down in front of the crib. Farrah blinked her big brown eyes at the old woman for a few moments before her tiny face broke out into a huge smile and she giggled at Marigold. Farrah held out her arms wanting to be taken out of the stroller. Marigold looked to Jonathan, "Is it alright if I take her?"

Jonathan nodded, "Of course it is."

Marigold lifted Farrah out of the stroller as Cameron and Kay gave each other a quick smile at the scene before them. He helped Kay onto a stool despite her silent objections that she could handle it herself. Marigold smiled as the child waved her arms in delight, happy to see a familiar face. Kay noticed the old woman's eyes tearing up, "Are you okay?"

Marigold nodded as Farrah rested her curly-haired head on the woman's shoulder, "Yes, yes of course. I'm just so glad that Farrah's okay... Shawn and Fiona loved her so much. They had all sorts of plans."

"Would you mind telling us a little bit about her?" Jonathan asked. He still felt responsible for not having been part of her life.

Marigold smiled at the young man, "Of course. I remember when Farrah had just been born and Fiona had brought Farrah to the cafe for the first time since the birth."

 _Ten months ago..._

 _The cafe door open and Marigold saw a young woman covered in a large coat, scarves and a wool hat bring a stroller in with her. She smiled at her, "It's about time you brought your daughter here."_

 _The young woman rolled her blue eyes as she took off her hat and scarves, "I couldn't take staying at home all day." She smiled as she hung her coat on the coat rack, "Besides it was high time Farrah saw one of my favourite places in the world." She bent down and the cover off the stroller and cooed at the little girl inside, "Yes it was. Yes it was."_

" _How's motherhood treating you Fiona?"_

 _Fiona sighed as she walked over to the counter, "Other than the long nights, excess weight, and the fact that every part of my body hurts like hell..." She gave another sigh but a happy one, "It's been wonderful." Farrah's eyes slowly opened and she made a slight whining noise, wanting to be picked up, "Hey Azizam, you want Mama to pick you up?"_

 _Marigold smiled, "Azizam? What does that mean?"_

 _Fiona chuckled as she picked up Farrah who was so tiny, she could have been mistaken for a marshmallow, "It's just a term of endearment in Persian. My... my mother used to call me that."_

" _Your mother?"_

" _She died when I was four but... it's one of the few things I remember about her."_

 _Marigold gave a sad smile, "Farrah's beautiful. She looks just like you."_

" _Really? I mean I love her more than anything but she still looks like a very pale raisin." She chuckled, "A cute pale raisin with Shawn's eyes."_

" _How's Shawn doing?"_

" _Being a little overprotective but that's to be expected. You know how he is." She grinned, "He's an incredible father, maybe I should get ourselves Incredibles costumes for Halloween."_

 _The old woman chuckled, "That would be interesting to see."_

" _I still can't believe how much these two have changed my life...and so have you Marigold."_

" _Fiona..."_

" _I'm serious, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't taken me in, you've become a second mother to me."_

 _Marigold smiled, "And you're like the daughter I never had." Fiona gave a content smile, "What?"_

" _Nothing... I'm just happy."_

"She sounds like she was happy." Jonathan said with a sad smile.

"She was... I could see it in her eyes. There had been pain in them for so long and she always felt like she wasn't worthy of love." Marigold said as she stroked Farrah's back, thinking to herself how big she had gotten since she last saw her, "Thank God Shawn was one of the good ones." Farrah let out a little giggle. "She's so big now."

"Really?" Cameron asked.

Marigold chuckled, "You might not notice it when you spend every day with them but children grow up really fast. Especially babies, you blink and all of a sudden they're running around with their little legs."

"Well, Farrah has started taking steps."

"She has?"

Cameron smiled, getting up from his seat when Farrah pointed at him and reached her little arms out to him, "Yeah. Maybe she'll take a few now." He went over to place Farrah on the counter where she stood for a moment before sitting. He chuckled, picking her up and placing her on his lap as he sat back down, "I guess she doesn't feel like it now."

Marigold waved her hand, "Oh, it's fine." She clapped her hands together, "Now, I'm guessing you guys have also come here for a bite to eat."

Jonathan nodded taking a seat next to Cameron, "Oh yeah. I've heard good things about your cheesecake."

"I'll get you each a nice slice of cheesecake."

Jonathan was about to respond when Kay let out a yelp, "Ow!" Farrah had grabbed onto a piece of Kay's hair and was keeping an iron grip on it.

Kay chuckled as Cameron tried to get the baby to release her grip, "Come on Farrah. I know Kay has pretty hair but we don't pull on other people's hair." Farrah giggled but didn't let go, "Please let go of Kay's hair."

"Kay." She squeaked out.

Everyone's eyes widened as she giggled and let go of Kay's hair and faced Cameron. Cam looked his niece in the eyes, "Farrah, what did you just say?" She just giggled. He turned her around and pointed at Kay, "Farrah, who's that?"

She pointed to Kay as well and peeped, "Kay."

Kay grinned as she stroked the child's cheek making the little girl giggle, "That's right baby girl, that's my name."

Cameron playfully pouted, "So she's going to say everyone's name before she says mine?"

Kay shook her head and kissed his cheek, "Don't be a big baby, she'll say eventually." Cameron smiled as Farrah leaned back against her uncle.

Marigold chuckled as she placed the cakes on the counter, "Before you know it, she might be talking your ear off soon."

Jonathan laughed, "I don't know, she doesn't seem like the type" He then nudged his brother, motioning to Marigold with his head.

"Right." Cameron nodded, "Marigold, there was also another we came here other than a nice breakfast." Marigold gave a concerned look, "Well, now that the case is over, w-we were going to be giving Shawn and Fiona a funeral and wake. It's what they deserve a-and we were wondering if you would like to attend." He stammered.

Marigold's eyes glazed over, "I wouldn't miss it."

"We were also wondering if you'd want to..." Cameron was unsure of how to ask this, "Would you be willing to give the eulogy? It-it's just you knew Shawn and Fiona better than any of us-"

"I would be honoured." The old woman gave a sad smile. She quickly shook off her pained expression and gave a smile, "Let me get you all some coffees."

"Oh, none for me thank you." Kay said, "Doctor said I can't have caffeine while taking my painkillers."

"Well, how about some lemonade then?"

Kay smiled, "That sounds great."

Later in the evening, Jonathan had gone out to get some groceries. Kay and Cameron stayed in the apartment with Farrah and Cameron was getting him and Kay something to drink. Farrah was busy playing with her stuffed animals in her playpen as Cameron walked over and handed Kay a glass.

"Now I know you can't have caffeine or alcohol so I hope you like apple cider." He smiled as he sat down next to her.

She smiled, "Thank you." She took a sip and chuckled, "Did you add-"

"A sprinkle of cinnamon? Yeah."

Kay smirked, "You know me so well."

"I'm a good boyfriend." He smirked back before realizing something, "I mean, I am, right? We just never really got around to talking about... where we stand... officially."

Kay chuckled as she took another sip of her cider, "Cameron. We've kissed quite a few times, told each other we love each other and we've even taken bullets for each other, I think it's safe to say that we are not just friends anymore."

Cameron chuckled as he took a sip of his own drink, "I guess you're right... and I guess that means you're my girlfriend."

"I guess it does." She said, putting her drink down as Cameron did the same.

Cameron rested his elbow on the back of the couch as Kay leaned back and turned her head to him, "I love you... and not in the professional sense at all."

Kay grinned as she rested her head on the back of the couch, "I love you too... strictly non-professionally." She gave a little laugh, "You know. If someone had told me the day we met that I would be with you today and telling you that I love you... I would have said that that would be impossible."

"Hey, nothing's impossible." He smirked taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I know."

"And hey, it did take a while for you to warm up to me, I mean by the time you started opening up to me, your bangs had grown out." Kay gave him a bemused look, "That's right, I remember you had bangs when we met. They were cute."

She laughed, "So what, I should get bangs again?"

He shrugged, "If that's what you want but I gotta say that I do like your hair like this. I get to see your whole face."

She felt her cheeks heat up, "Shut up."

"Wait, are you blushing?"

"Shut up."

"You are!" He grinned, "Oh. My. God. Have I actually made the badass Agent Kay Daniels blush?"

She scooted closer, placed her good hand on his knee and leaned in until their noses touched, "If I kiss you, will you shut up?"

Cameron's face turned a light pink, "I-I don't know, maybe you should check and see." Kay grinned as she pressed her lips against his in sweet and tender kiss as she moved her hand to cup his neck. Cameron gently wrapped an arm around her and he was careful not to apply to much pressure to her injured arm as the other arm rest on her back, pulling her closer to him.

They pulled away a few moments later and rested their foreheads against each other. They were about to kiss again when Jonathan opened the door. He raised an eyebrow and smirked when he saw them, "Really guys? There's a baby in the room. Keep it G-rated."

 **What's this? A new chapter has been written? When I really should be studying for my finals? Why yes it is! I hope this was worth the wait. I hope it made you smile... because we're dipping back into the angst next chapter then we'll get some fluff after that and we will be slowly making our way to the sequel. Stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The next day, they had gone to Shawn and Fiona's apartment one last time to see if there was anything of their things that could be salvaged for Farrah. All the blood from the crime scene had been cleaned up and now it just looked like there had been a simple break-in. "You know, one thing doesn't make sense?" Cameron said, "Why would Roma Van Wesel trash the place if she had already killed Shawn?"

Jonathan shrugged, "She said so herself, if she can't have what she wants, no one else can." He picked up a piece of Farrah's broken crib. He sighed as he placed the broken piece into a plastic garbage bag, "This just feels wrong."

"Johnny?"

"I mean, this was their life. It feels wrong that we're just... packing it all away." He said as he put another piece of broken crib in the plastic bag.

Cameron sighed. His brother wasn't wrong but they had to do this personally so that they could just salvage everything they can for Farrah. "I know but... there's not much else we can do. If we don't do this then something important might slip through."

"Yeah, I know." He gave another heavy sigh, "They were just both so young. I mean if someone had told them when they brought Farrah home for the first time that they wouldn't even live to see her first birthday... it just sucks that's all. It just sucks."

 _Eleven months ago..._

 _The door to Shawn and Fiona's apartment opened. In walked a brunette man with warm brown eyes filming something on his phone and a blue-eyed beauty with a bundle of blankets wrapped around a little baby in hand. "Welcome home." He turned to his wife, "How are you Fiona?"_

 _The young woman sighed, "I'm fine, just a little tired." The tiny baby in her arms gurgled, "Shawn, get a close up of this gorgeous girl." The young man zoomed into the blue-eyed woman's face, "Not me, the baby Dummy."_

 _He chuckled as her moved his phone to the chubby-faced newborn, "Hi Farrah." The days-old child blinked her brown eyes a few times at her father, "Yeah, this is your new home. I hope it's an upgrade from the single room you had for the past nine months." He joked. Farrah only let out a yawn, "Yeesh, tough crib."_

 _He turned off his phone as Fiona gave a yawn herself, "Shawn, can you hold Farrah for a minute?"_

" _I can hold her for a thousand minutes." He cooed as he took his daughter in his arms, "Yes I can. Oh yes I can." Farrah let out a tiny burp making Shawn laugh, "Sorry kiddo but I gave that burp a four out of ten." Fiona carefully sat down on the couch and her husband sat down next to her, "You sure you're okay?"_

 _Fiona nodded and smiled, "I'm perfect. Why wouldn't I be? I have my home, my husband and now I have my daughter. What more could I possibly need?"_

 _She gave a sigh and Shawn raised an eyebrow, "What's with the face?"_

 _Fiona raised a dark eyebrow, "What face?"_

" _That face."_

" _There's not face, there's just my face."_

" _Fifi, I know you. What's on your mind?"_

 _Fiona sighed, "I just... I can't help it but now that I have Farrah and seeing you with her... just makes me think what was wrong with me that my own father didn't want me?"_

" _Hey." He said, gently taking her chin in his hand, "There is nothing wrong with you. It's his los because he doesn't know the amazing person I know." She gave him a sad smile but he knew she still wasn't convinced, "But hey... if you really want to know... maybe we could track down your birth certificate. See if there's a name on there we can track down."_

 _She leaned in and gently kissed her husband's cheek, "That sounds like a great idea." Farrah let out a little whine and started to fidget in Shawn's arms before bringing her tiny clenched fist to her mouth and started sucking on it. Fiona took her daughter in her arms again, "Oh, I think someone's hungry aren't you Farrah?" The rest of their night was calm and peaceful. They really did have no idea that they would never even get to see their daughter turn a year old._

"Hey Johnny!" Cameron called out. Jonathan went over to the master bedroom where Cameron had been packing away Shawn and Fiona's clothes. Cameron held up a wrapped box and placed it on the bed, "Check out what I found."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows as he read the card, "It says, 'To Farrah, From Mom and Dad, Happy Birthday'. Oh God... they already had their first birthday gift to her ready." He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair and let out a broken chuckle, "They really did love her."

"Johnny-"

"She's really gonna get screwed up with us raising her, isn't she?"

Cameron let out a broken down chuckle himself, "Undoubtedly... but between you and me, I think we'll do a better job than Dad ever did."

Jonathan gave a mocking scoff, "I'm offended you would even compare us to that guy Cameron. Truly I am."

A few hours later, they went back to the archive bringing in many, many boxes. Dina was busy gushing over Farrah and all of her little outfits and Kay seemed to be trying to make herself busy by reading a book. Dina insisted she just rest. Not doctor's orders. Dina's orders.

When they brought the last box in, Jonathan walked over to where Dina and Farrah were. Farrah was holding onto Dina's arms as she tried to step towards the British woman. However, when Farrah's eyes caught her uncle's leather jacket, she plopped back down on the ground. Farrah lifted her arms up. "Johnny! Johnny!" Her tiny voice squeaked.

Jonathan chuckled. "Hey there Squishy." He picked up his niece.

Dina laughed, "Are you going to constantly be giving the poor girl nicknames?"

He shrugged as Farrah gripped his shirt and babbled. "Until I find one that sticks." He joked.

Cameron walked over and sat next to Kay, "Hello."

Kay smiled, "Hi."

"Watcha reading?"

"No idea." Cameron raised his eyebrows at her, "Dina's forcing me to relax but it's not working." She put the book aside. "I need something to do Cameron."

Cameron took her right hand, "Want to help us sort us through the boxes?"

"No she doesn't!" Dina called out, "Kay needs to rest."

"But Dina!" The younger twin pouted. "My lady needs to stimulate her mind."

Kay gripped his hand, "It's alright Cameron." She sat up, "Dina's right... that doesn't mean I like it." She rested her head on his shoulder. "How was it?"

He let out a sigh, "It was... weird. You know... their whole lives were in that apartment. It felt... wrong... packing it all up like that."

Jonathan spoke up, "There's still a bit more that needs to be packed up but we'll take care of that after..." His voice got caught in his throat, "After the funeral." He looked down at Farrah who was pulling on his shirt collar like she was trying to win a tug of war. He could sense the tension in room, "So, uh... where are Jordan and Gunter?"

"Well, Gunter and Mike have gone to get us all something to eat." Dina replied.

"And Jordan said that he was going to help Marigold with something." Kay spoke up. Cameron and Jonathan both gave her a look, "Don't look at me, I don't know what he's up to. He did say that he'd be back a little later."

"At least we won't have to hear him complain about the tangerine chicken not being _tangerine_ chicken." Jonathan joked.

Kay chuckled, "If I were him, I'd be more concerned about what they're trying to pass off as chicken." Everybody gave a bit of a laugh.

Farrah started to slap Jonathan's cheeks. She babbled, "Johnny. Johnny."

Jonathan gave a slightly lopsided grin as the little girl continued to lightly hit his face. "Hey Squishy. What's so interesting about my cheeks that you feel the need to slap them?" Farrah giggled. "When did she last eat?"

"Dina gave Farrah her lunch about two hours ago." Kay replied, "And she wouldn't let me help."

"Again. Because you need to rest my friend, God you're worse that Cameron and Jonathan put together." Dina responded.

Jonathan quickly pressed a kiss on Farrah's little head, "I'll get her a bottle." He walked over to where his brother was sitting, "Uncle Cam's gonna be hanging out with you for a minute, okay?" She didn't respond and instead kicked her legs with glee as Jonathan handed her off to Cameron.

Farrah raised her head and looked up at Cameron. He smiled down at her as she looked over to Kay who was also smiling at the little baby. Farrah pointed to Kay and squeaked Kay's name again. Kay gently stroked the baby's cheek with her thumb as Farrah leaned towards her. "Hey now Farrah. Kay's not feeling too well-"

"Oh, just give her to me Cameron!" Kay exclaimed, "I can hold her while sitting."Cameron helped Kay adjust Farrah in her arms so she could hold the little girl with her right arm. Farrah immediately leaned into Kay, giving a content sigh. Kay could feel warmth spreading through her heart. Farrah looked up at the agent with her big brown eyes. "Hey Farrah."

"Kay." The baby squeaked again. Her tiny hand gripped Kay's shirt.

Jonathan walked over and saw how Farrah was holding onto Kay, "Well, I guess you're going to have to feed her. Sorry about that Kay."

Kay shook her head, "It's fine."

"Let me help." Cameron offered, taking the bottle from Jonathan. Kay tried to protest. "You're already using your good arm to hold Farrah."

Kay pursed her mouth, "Point taken."

Cameron slowly brought the bottle closer to Farrah and she immediately grabbed at it with her tiny hands and started drinking from it. "On second thought, I think Farrah's got it." Just then Gunter and Mike along with Mike's boys returned with the take out. Dina called the others to help set the table. "We'll be there in a minute."

Kay lifted her head from Cameron's shoulder, "You can go ahead, I can wait until she's done."

"Oh no Kay. As much as you don't want admit it. I'll have to take my niece from you after she's done. As you said, Dina's right, you can't strain your arm."

She gave him a smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "If you need me to do anything at all for tomorrow... just let me know."

Cameron gave her a sad smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Oi!" Gunter called out from the dining table, "Are you two lovebirds going to be joining us?"

"We'll be there as soon as Farrah's done with her bottle." Cameron replied. Tomorrow was not going to be an easy day and it was going to take a toll they were not ready for... but thankfully, Cameron and Jonathan had their family to help them out.

 **Well! I know it took a while but I finally got this chapter out. If things go according to plan, this story will be over in two more chapters... it's getting real, folks, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Don't worry though... the sequel is on its way. XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Cameron woke up before his alarm. He was wide awake. His brain just hadn't been able to shut off. He then heard a little voice whining. He walked over to the crib where Farrah was sitting up, clutching her woolen blanket. She looked up at her uncle with tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Cameron felt his heart split in two. He gently stroked her curly hair, "Hey... what's wrong Farrah?"

Cameron almost didn't hear the little girl's babbles. "Mama... Mama..." She held the blanket closer to herself, "Mama..."

"Hey... come here." He picked her up with the blanket still in her arms.

She lifted the blanket up and hit it slightly against his chest as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "Mama..."

 _Did she... did she know what was happening today?_ Cameron sighed as he held his niece close to just let her get it out. Farrah rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist. "I know..." She rested her tired head on his shoulder, "I know you miss your mama... I'm so sorry. I wish that I could bring her back..." He knew that Farrah couldn't quite understand what he was saying but she seemed to be calming down. She snuggled closer to him as she gripped her blanket.

About an hour later, Jonathan woke up and found Cameron and Farrah in the kitchen. Cameron was slowing walking back and forth as he tried to sooth the baby in his arms but she was just upset. "Cam?" Cameron turned at the sound of his brother's voice, "What's wrong?"

Cameron sighed, "I don't know what it is. Farrah's just upset." Farrah clutched her blanket closer to herself and let out another tiny whine, "I wish I knew what it was. I mean, I've changed her, I've fed her... I think she knows what's going on today."

"Cam, she's just a baby."

"Well, it seems she can tell that there is something wrong about today." He kissed her messy curls, "You should have heard her earlier. She kept calling for Fiona." Jonathan's eyes glazed over. Cameron sighed, "We gotta be strong today. Not just for show but for Farrah."

"You go get dressed and I can get Farrah ready." Jonathan said as he walked over to his brother and niece.

"You sure?" Cameron asked but Jonathan was already taking Farrah in his arms.

"Positive. Just don't spend three hours on your hair." The older twin joked.

Cameron cracked a tiny smile, "Now you know that _that_ is impossible."

Two hours later, Cameron and Jonathan were both dressed in simple black suits and black ties. Farrah had been dressed in a black dress with long sleeves but with dark coat overtop. She also had her woolen blanket with her. As they stepped out of the apartment and were placing Farrah in her stroller, they were suddenly surrounded by a hoard of paparazzi.

"Cameron! Jonathan! What is it like to finally have your name cleared?"

"What is your relationship with Bennett Blanc?"

"Jonathan, what are you going to do now that you no longer live in your brother's shadow?"

"Cameron Black, who is the child? Is this another family member you've been keeping secret?"

Now usually, Cameron and Jonathan didn't have much problem with the press but when they tried to get close to their niece, that's where the line was crossed. "If you all would be so kind as to step aside from the stroller." Jonathan said in a calm but commanding voice, "Cameron and I have no problems with your questions but you'll have to understand if our niece doesn't feel the same way."

"If you'll excuse us ladies and gentlemen," Cameron added as he and Jonathan moved Farrah's stroller out of the crowd, "We'll have to talk another time. Have a nice day."

They got to the archive where the others were already there with everything set up for the wake. Despite the somber tone, the group gave the twins sympathetic smiles. Cameron picked up Farrah and walked over to Kay who was dressed in a long and loose fitted black dress. "Hey." He greeted as he kissed her cheek, "How are you?"

Kay shook her head, "I'm fine. I should be asking you that." She noticed faded dark circles under his eyes, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really." He admitted, "But it's fine. I'm really not that tired."

She nodded, still not convinced. "How's Farrah?" The baby blinked her eyes and turned her head at the sound of her name.

"I'm honestly not sure. She's just upset..." Farrah started chewing on her blanket but when Kay took a closer look, she saw that her eyes were slightly red and glazed over. "I think she's realizing that... they're not coming back." Kay felt her heart break for the little girl and she couldn't help but kiss the baby's forehead. Farrah's mouth turned upwards into a smile as she looked to Kay. Cameron felt his own smile form, "Hey... that's the first time I've seen her smile today." Cameron and Kay walked back over to the others. "Okay, so people should be starting to come for the wake by twelve."

"Marigold said she would be here a half hour early so Gunter and I could help her set up." Jordan explained. "She's pretty cool for an older lady."

"Mike and I are in charge of the refreshments." Dina announced. "I'm also vice girl. Anything you might need... or want," She lifted up a black leather bag, "Is in here."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Dina nodded. "Alright... " Mike challenged, "Do you have those flavour changing Tic-Tacs?" She pulled out the box of the Tic-Tacs he asked for.

Jonathan smirked, "A charger?"

Dina just grinned, "Outlet or USB?"

"Outlet."

She pulled out an outlet charger from her bag and handed it to the older twin, "Anything else?"

Jonathan's smirk only grew as he took the charger, "You still got it."

Soon people began making their way for the wake after twelve o'clock. Most were customers from Marigold's cafe who had known Fiona and befriended her. Others had been Shawn's coworkers and while they hadn't known the young doctor for very long, his absence had been very much noticed in their office.

When the clock struck one o'clock, Cameron and Jonathan gave Marigold the floor.

"I met Fiona eight years ago. She... she was one of the most wonderful people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Marigold cleared her throat, "I don't know what came over me when I had offered Fiona a job and a place to stay but I thank God everyday that I did. Never once did she complain about work or the fact that we were living in a tiny apartment above the cafe." A picture of Fiona and Marigold was shown on the screen behind her. It was clearly from a few years ago. Fiona's hair had been longer and braided and Marigold's short hair had a very 2000s vibe to it. "Fiona soon became like the daughter I never had. She always had a smile on her face. She always treated people with kindness, even when they might not have made the best first impression... which brings me to Shawn."

That comment made everyone let out a chuckle.

"Shawn was a very fine young man. As someone who was lucky enough to see their love story unfold, I can attest that it didn't get off to the smoothest start." The image behind her changed to a picture of Shawn and Fiona on their wedding day.

"Mama! Dada!" Farrah called out holding out her arms when she saw her parents on the screen. Cameron held her closer but she was trying to wiggle out of his hold. She wanted her parents.

Marigold felt her eyes well up. She cleared her throat again, "He loved Fiona and he loved Farrah so much. He was a good man. He would have been one of the better doctors this world could have had. I remember Fiona telling me how protective he had become by the end of her pregnancy. She would joke by saying that judging by all the parenting books he was reading, it was almost like he was trying to be the better parent." She paused for a moment as Jordan changed the picture to the one of the day Farrah was born. Shawn had had his arm around Fiona and Fiona had Farrah in her arms, wrapped in a light pink blanket with little pink hat on her tiny head. "They loved this little girl more than anything in the world."

The pictures changed to Shawn holding Farrah in his arms who must have been less than six months old at the time. It was clear that in his eyes, Farrah was the most precious child in the world to him. The picture changes to another of Fiona holding a month old Farrah while standing next to a Christmas tree. It then changed to Fiona and Shawn during Fiona's pregnancy holding up a pink piece of paper that had "IT'S A GIRL!" written on it.

"I could go on about how much these two loved each other and how much they loved their daughter but I thought the best way to end my speech was to simply show you."

Marigold nodded to Jordan who presented a video that the two of them had put together. " _Shawn! Get that camera away!_ " Fiona's playful voice could be heard as she pushed the one taking the film. Farrah's eyes lit up at the sound of her mother's voice.

" _But Fifi, you look great!_ "

" _Right..._ " She rolled her blue eyes. Except for her brown eyes, Farrah seemed to have gotten most of her appearance from Fiona. " _I look like beached whale._ " She wore a blue maternity dress that clearly showed off her baby belly.

" _All right, that's it._ "

Fiona furrowed her brows, making everyone, except for Cameron and Jonathan who were watching with intense focus and tiny smiles on their face, notice just how much she looked like them. " _What do you mean?_ " The camera suddenly shook as Shawn flipped it to show him running over to Fiona and wrapping his other arm around her and attacking her face with kisses. " _Shawn, what are you doing?_ " She shrieked with laughter.

" _This is your punishment until you say something nice about yourself!_ " He said as he continued to kiss her laughing face. " _Say you're a beautiful person!_ "

" _What? No!_ " She laughed.

" _Say it._ "

" _Shawn-_ "

" _I'm going to keep grossing out our daughter with this footage of us kissing if you don't say it._ "

Fiona let out another laugh, " _Alright, alright! I'm a beautiful person!_ " She then turned and kissed his cheek, " _But so are you._ "

" _I am._ " He grinned smugly.

Fiona raised an eyebrow, " _Oh stop, you're too modest._ " She turned her face to the camera and took it from Shawn, " _If your father is still like this in twenty years, remind me to get a divorce._ " She chuckled.

" _You wound me Fiona._ "

She rolled her eyes, " _You make it too easy._ "

" _Your mother's lucky I love her._ " He said to the camera, " _It won't be long now Princess, we're meeting you in less than a month._ "

" _And given by the way you've been sitting on my bladder, you better be real freaking cute._ " She grinned.

" _Fifi, it's us, of course, she's going to be cute._ " Shawn said before Fiona stopped the video.

Farrah tried wiggling her way out of Cameron's grasp again. When he held her back bringing her closer to him, tears started to form in her big brown eyes. In her mind, her parents were right there. Why wasn't she allowed to go to them?

Marigold spoke one last time, "Fiona and Shawn were two genuinely kind and decent people. What hurts most is that their lives were cut so short that they didn't even get the chance to see their daughter turn a year old. I have not known Fiona's brothers for very long but they seem to care for Farrah just as much as Shawn and Fiona did. They will be missed. I will miss them. Thank you for listening." Everyone clapped quietly as Marigold made her way back to her seat

The rest of the wake went relatively smoothly. Kay noticed Cameron in a corner of the archive, slowly pacing back and forth with Farrah in his arms, trying to calm the fussing baby down. Farrah was holding back her cries but tears where streaming down her face. Cameron was whispering something to her as he tried to gently wipe away her tears. Kay walked over to them. "Hey." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention.

"Hey." He replied.

"Do you need anything?" She asked

Cameron shook his head, "I don't know what it is. Farrah's just been so upset today." He pressed his mouth together, "Is it bad that a part of me was hoping she wouldn't realize that today was going to be different?"

Kay shook her head, "She can recognize them as her parents... no matter how happy she usually is," She stroked Farrah's cheek with the back of her finger, "She's still a baby who's lost her parents and she doesn't realize they're gone yet. She misses them." Cameron nodded. He had a somber expression, "But hey." He looked at her, "You're doing everything you can to make sure Farrah has a good life."

"I guess."

"I'm serious. You may not realize it but not everyone would do what you're doing. You didn't even have to think about taking her in."

Cameron felt his lips twitch upwards, "Would you stop making me sound like such a saint?"

Kay let out a light chuckle, "Oh, you are no saint Cameron... but you are a good person." She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "You sure I can't get you anything?"

He shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Cameron furrowed his brows at the question. "You haven't, have you?"

"I guess I haven't."

"Let me get you something."

"Kay, you don't have to-"

"It's fine." She smiled, "Let's get you something." Cameron nodded as he followed her.

Jonathan met him halfway, "Hey, do you want me to take Farrah for a little while? You've had her all day."

Cameron sighed, "Yeah... thanks Johnny."

Cameron handed her over to his brother. "Hey there Farrah. You're gonna hang out with Uncle Johnny for a bit." Farrah wrapped her tiny arms around Jonathan's neck as her fussing continued. "I got her Cam." He said as he stroked his niece's back, trying to calm her.

Cameron went back over to Kay and wrapped his arms around her, "Cam?" She whispered as she reciprocated the hug with her good arm. He didn't say anything, he just held her tight, "Cameron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just..." He let out another sigh, "I just need a minute." She gave a somber look as she just held him. He pulled back but kept his arms around her, "I didn't think today would be so hard..."

"It just means you care Cam." She said, attempting to fix his tie.

He took her hand in both of his, "Thank you for being here."

"Of course," She said incredulously, "I wouldn't have missed this." He kissed her hand. She noticed his eyes start to water. She moved her hand from out of his hands and placed it on his cheek, "Hey... it's okay if you're upset..."

"How... how am I missing someone I never got to know?"

"Because you did know her." He gave her curious look, "Because you know Farrah." He let out a broken chuckle, "I'm serious. I bet that the older that little girl gets and the more you learn about her... the more you might learn about Fiona."

He pulled Kay in for another hug and gently rested his head on her right shoulder, "I hope you're right."

 **We're in the homestretch people! There is one chapter left of 'A Bundle of Secrets'! Can you believe it's actually happening? I honestly can't! This is going to be the first time I've ever finished something in terms of writing!**

 **Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about 'A Coffee Connection' but I just got this surge of inspiration for this chapter and I just had to write it down and before I knew it, the chapter was written!**

 **Hope you guys liked it! The sequel is coming along soon; I just need to name it! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

At the end of the day, Cameron and Jonathan went home with their niece. Despite everyone's help for the funeral, both brothers were exhausted. They plopped down onto the sofa after Jonathan placed Farrah in her playpen. She was still fussing a little but she seemed to be tiring herself out. "Hey Cam?" Jonathan spoke up.

"Yeah?"

The older twin sighed, "Why didn't Dad ever tell us? Did he just not believe that he was Fiona's father? Did he just not... not... want her? I mean I know he wasn't a good guy but... I mean, if I thought I had a kid out there, I'd want to be there for them."

"I don't know..."

"I guess it'd be useless to ask him that because he denied I even existed and he raised me... he probably had no trouble pretending he didn't have a third kid." Jonathan ripped his tie off in frustration, "I mean how terrible would it have been? Maybe if we had been together-"

"He might have been just as hard on her as he was on us. Maybe worse."Cameron interjected, "I never thought Dad was secretly a good guy... I just never thought he was-"

"A deadbeat? A piece of crap? A monster?"

Cameron let out a chuckle trying to make it sound like a cough, "Yeah, I guess."

"There's just one thing I don't understand."

The younger twin raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Why did Fiona go to that abandoned warehouse?"

Cameron's eyes widened slightly, "Yeah... and how did she know that there was hollow wall she could hide Farrah in?"

Before Jonathan could think of a reason, a tiny voice was heard, "Johnny... Johnny..." Farrah tiredly called out from her playpen. Jonathan walked over to her as she held up her little arms, "Johnny."

Jonathan picked her up and she just rested her head on his shoulder, her arms just hanging at her sides. "I think someone's really tuckered herself out." Jonathan said, rubbing her back as she sniffled, "Where are her pajamas?" He then smelled something unpleasant, "And her diapers?"

"I'll show you."

It took Cameron and Jonathan a good twenty minutes to get Farrah into a fresh diaper and a pair of pink pajamas with white bunnies as a pattern. Jonathan left the room to change and Cameron placed Farrah in her crib but she gripped the end of his sleeve and looked up at him. She didn't want him to go. He bent over the crib to look at his niece, "Hey... I'm right here Farrah. I'm not going anywhere. Uncle Cameron's here."

"Cam'mon..." Farrah gurgled.

Cameron's eyes widened, "What did you just say? Did you just say my name?" Farrah giggled. It was the first smile she had given all day. "Did you say 'Cameron'?"

"Cam'mon."

Cameron chuckled, "Close enough. Johnny!" He called out.

Jonathan walked back into his niece's room, "What's wrong?"

"Farrah just said my name!" Cameron patted her curly haired head, "Farrah, can you say it again? Can you say 'Cameron'?"

"Cam'mon." She giggled as her other uncle peered over into the crib.

Jonathan grinned, "Well, now you can stop pouting Cam. She can say both our names now" Cameron let out a laugh.

They stayed until Farrah fell asleep... but things didn't stay quiet for long.

Farrah slept through most of the night. However, around five in the morning, Cameron and Jonathan were both woken up by the sound of Farrah screaming and crying. Jonathan ran to Cameron's room and Farrah had kicked her blanket aside as tears ran down her cheeks. Jonathan turned on the light and Cameron rushed over to pick her up. She cried into his shoulder as her sobs began to quiet down. Cameron just kept stroking her back until she calmed down.

"Hey... it's okay... it's okay..." He whispered.

"Mama... Dada..." She whimpered. She wanted her parents. It made Cameron and Jonathan's hearts break that this was the one thing that they couldn't do for her. They couldn't bring back her parents. All they could do was try to make her happy.

A few days later, Cameron and Jonathan were still dealing with a fussing Farrah. She wasn't throwing tantrums but her eyes were still tearing up and she couldn't stop crying. She kept calling for her "mama" and "dada", and clutching the woolen blanket Fiona had made for her. Jonathan was trying to get Farrah to laugh by making funny faces. It was getting close to the end of November. It was almost her birthday. She should be happy on her first birthday.

She just clutched her blanket tighter and looked at him with tear filled eyes. Jonathan sighed, "Come on Farrah... can you give Uncle Johnny a smile?" She didn't say anything. "Come on, do you know how much of my dignity I'm giving up for these faces?" He joked. She still didn't say anything. She just looked at him with big sad eyes. He sighed, "Alright... come here little girl." He picked her up from her high chair and her little hand gripped his shirt. Jonathan got her bottle for her and she grabbed with her hands as soon as he brought it close to her and started to drink her milk.

Cameron walked in wearing a button-up shirt and jeans, "Hey Johnny"

"Hey Cam. Farrah's still fussing a bit and thought I might be able to help out. So far, not much luck... but at least her fussing isn't affecting her appetite." He tried to smile. Right now, all he wanted was to see his baby niece smile. Farrah continued to drink her milk as she looked up at Jonathan with her big brown eyes. Suddenly he remembered something, "Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to say something but it is to never to leave this room."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

Jonathan pulled something out of his pocket and handed in to his brother, "Here."

Cameron's eyes widened, "Wha-how?" He held up the item. It was the bracelet he had given to Kay before... things got crazy.

"I was thinking maybe you could actually _hand_ it to her this time."

"Where did you find it?"

"After... what happened and Mike cuffed the mystery-Cornelia, I found it in the grass. I don't know if you'd still want to give it to her but I just thought you should have it."

"Thanks Johnny."

"Don't mention it." He saw Farrah's mouth twitch upwards slightly as she continued to drink her milk. Jonathan then quickly turned to his younger twin with a stern look, "I'm serious, not a word about this to anyone."

Cameron chuckled and held up his hands, "I wouldn't dare. Far be it that people know you're sentimental." Johnny gave him an intimidating glare... well; Jonathan thought his glare was intimidating.

Once Farrah had finished her bottle, her eyelids grew heavy and she snuggled closer to her uncle. At least she was getting some rest. However, the quiet lasted only an hour, Farrah woke up, still in Jonathan's arms and she wanted to play. Cameron put on a children's show on the television and Jonathan placed her in a playpen as she became hypnotized by the bright colours and funny noises on the screen.

That afternoon, there was a knock on the door. He walked over with and Cam opened the door to find Kay on the other side. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled back

"Hey Kay." Jonathan called from the kitchen.

"Hi Jonathan." She looked to Cam, "Is this a bad time?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Come in." Kay walked in and suddenly Cameron noticed something, "Your arm. It's out of the sling."

She grinned, "Yes it is. Doctor said I still need to take the pain meds for a couple more weeks and I have to be careful but... I can go back to work in January."

Cameron's smile only grew as he hugged her, feeling relieved as _both_ her arms wrapped around him, "I'm glad."

Kay pulled away slightly to face him, "You know," She started as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "I would still need an unofficial observer to join me on cases."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." She called over Cam's shoulder, "Jonathan, are you available?"

Jonathan laughed as Cameron furrowed his brows until he saw her attempting to hold back a smile. "Wow. Just wow." He couldn't help but grin, "I thought you loved me. You know I have a fragile ego. I'm still recovering from finding out that FBI observer wasn't a real thing." Kay just laughed. "You find that funny?"

She nodded, still smiling, "Very much so."

Cameron was about to pull her in for a kiss when Farrah squealed from her playpen, "Kay!"

"Hey, look at that." Jonathan smiled, "You got her to smile."

Kay walked over and took the baby out of her playpen, "Did I?" She held the little girl close, "I really missed you Farrah." Farrah gurgled as she gripped Kay's shirt, "Yes I did. Yes I did." She cooed to the little girl. Kay paused for a moment and looked to the twins who were both giving her amused looks. She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Cameron chuckled, "Sorry, we're just not used to seeing you act like this."

Kay rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for being fond of the child." She joked.

Cameron moved to take Farrah from her when Kay moved back. "I thought the doctor said you shouldn't strain your arm."

"Try and take her away from me, see what happens." She smirked. Farrah giggled as Kay held her close. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was going to go get some stuff for Farrah's birthday on Friday. Care to join me?"

Kay nodded, "I'd love to."

Cameron turned to the kitchen, "Hey Johnny, wanna come with us?"

"Actually, there's something I need to do in the archive. I'll see you guys there later." He was about to leave to change when he paused, "How do you guys feel about pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good." Cameron and Kay both nodded.

Later, when they were at the supermarket, Kay helped Farrah take her little coat off when she started to whine a little under the heat of the supermarket lights.

"I'll go see if I can get a cake ordered for the party."

"Good idea." Kay replied as she placed Farrah in the baby seat of the shopping cart. It was funny; Kay actually couldn't remember the last time she had been to the supermarket. Before she met Cameron, she lived mostly on take-out and coffee. She lived so much for her work that she didn't really think about much else. She never thought about family all that much but now... things were different... and she liked it.

Kay started to push Farrah in the shopping cart as the little girl babbled on about something and she kept her pale little hands on Kay's hands that were gripping the cart handle. It was clear that Farrah was very fond of Kay and vise versa.

Farrah let out a tiny cry in the shopping cart when Kay turned away for a moment to get something off the shelf. She turned back and Farrah had her arms out, reaching for the agent. "Hey..." Kay bent down a little so the little girl could see her, "I'm right here Farrah. I'm not going anywhere." Farrah placed her hands on Kay's cheeks as Kay kissed the baby's forehead making the little girl giggle.

Cameron came back with a receipt in hand, "I got the cake ordered, and they said we can pick it up on Friday before noon."

Kay managed to remove Farrah's hands from her face but the little girl took hold of both of Kay's index fingers "Perfect. What flavour did you get?"

"Figured we couldn't go wrong with chocolate." Cameron said as he came into Farrah's line of sight.

The baby squealed when she saw her uncle, "Cam'mon!"

Cameron smiled as he took the cart from Kay. Farrah tried biting down on the cart handle but Cameron stopped her by getting his own hand bitten, realizing what was going on when he saw her clenched fists, "Kay, can you get a teething biscuit from her diaper bag?"

Kay nodded and found a little box of teething biscuits in the bag full of baby materials. She took one of the little shortbread-looking biscuits and handed it to Farrah. The little girl started to happily munch away on it which made her relax in her seat. The rest of their shopping went smoothly as they got some groceries as well as some kid-friendly party-type food.

Although Kay did almost punch Cameron for making so many food puns.

Friday came about much faster than they expected. Farrah woke up that morning, stood in her crib, gripping the white wooden bars and called for Cameron, waking him and Kay up. Cameron yawned as he got out of bed as Kay fell back asleep. He walked over to his niece's crib with a tired smile, "Hey Farrah... it's your birthday today. Your very first birthday." Cameron took his niece into his arms and she flapped her arms. "Do you even know it's your birthday today?" He held up his index finger, "You're one. One year old... that's little." Farrah giggled as she grabbed his finger. Cameron grinned and kissed her head making her giggle again, "I wish you could stay like this forever."

Farrah turned her head and pointed to the sleeping agent in Cameron's bed, "Kay!"

Kay stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Cameron chuckled lightly, "Should we wake Aunt Kay up?"

"Kay!"

"Okay, but if she gets mad, I'm blaming you." Cameron sat down on the bed and let Farrah crawl over to Kay.

"Kay." Farrah waited for Kay to move but she didn't. Farrah lightly patted Kay's face. Kay stirred slightly as Farrah pouted continued to pat her face, "Kay. Kay."

Kay's eyes opened to find the little girl in front of her face. She let out a light chuckle, "Well, good morning to you too." Farrah giggled as she kept a hand on Kay's cheek. "You know if you weren't so cute, I'd be really mad." Farrah just giggled again.

"That's why I had _her_ wake you up." Cameron joked.

Kay smirked, "So if I got mad, it'd be at the birthday girl?"

Cameron let out a laugh and shrugged, "She probably wouldn't remember."

Kay rolled her eyes as she sat up and placed Farrah on her lap, "Uncle of the year, ladies and gentlemen." She ran a hand through her hair and then noticed Cameron smiling at her, "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned. Kay smiled at him. Just a few weeks ago, Cameron thought he'd never get to see that smile again. Now he could only hope he'd get to see it every day.

"I love you." She said as she leaned in towards him.

He leaned in as well and placed a light kiss on her lips, "I love you too." Farrah squealed as the two adults pulled back. Cameron grinned, "And I love you too Farrah."

Kay gave a content sigh before she adjusted Farrah to rest on her hip as she got out of bed, "What time did you say you were going to pick up the cake?"

"Uh, I was told it would be ready by noon so I'll leave in a few hours."

"And the party starts at 3:00 right?" Cameron nodded as Kay took out her phone, "Okay, I'll tell Dina to be here by 1:00."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Why's Dina coming _here_?"

"She said she got a special dress for Farrah and she wants to come by earlier so we can get her ready for the party."

He chuckled, "Of course she does."

Just then Jonathan popped his head in the doorway, "Oh good, you guys are decent."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "There's a baby in the room; of course we're decent."

Kay rolled her eyes, "What's up Jonathan?"

"I'm just heading to the archive to do some last minute touch-ups."

Cameron furrowed his brows, "I thought we finished decorating last night."

The older twin shook his head, "I have a personal project I need to finish before the party."

"Johnny!" Farrah squealed when she saw him.

"Hey Shorty. I can give her breakfast before I leave so you guys can get dressed... unless you guys were going for the pajama look." He joked. Cameron rolled his eyes as he took his niece from Kay and handed her over to Jonathan. Jonathan took Farrah into the kitchen as she clapped her little hands together, "Yeah, there's going to be a party today and you're gonna get a lot of presents but more importantly you're gonna have cake." Farrah giggled as Jonathan got her bottle ready and gave her a bowl of honey-nut cheerios.

A few hours later, Dina showed up with a few little bags in hand. Cameron shook his head and chuckled, "You know you're styling a baby right?"

Dina shrugged, "I've styled you, can't be much different than that."

"That hurts Dina." Cameron joked, "Kay's just getting Farrah cleaned up, kid had a bit of an accident, you can join them there. Which reminds me... I need to go get more diapers."

Dina raised an eyebrow, "You've already run out?"

"No but I'm not risking it." Cameron said as he sped out the door, taking his jacket with him.

Dina rolled her eyes as she walked into the baby's room to find Kay drying off Farrah with a towel while the girl giggled from the fluffiness of the towel. "Hello Kay."

Kay smiled at her friend as she picked up Farrah, wrapping the towel around the little girl, "Hey Dina."

Farrah waved to Dina. The British woman smiled at the little girl, "And hello to you too Farrah." Farrah smiled then buried her face in Kay's shoulder. "I found a dress that I think will be perfect for a first birthday. I did have to make some adjustments to it."

Kay smiled, "Let's see it."

Dina excitedly placed her bags on the table and pulled out a little blue dress with a noticeably large blue bow tied around to the back. "I had to move the bow from the front of the dress to the back and I removed most of the ruffles from the dress because the poor girl might not have been to sit without a thousand ruffles covering her face."

"It's beautiful Dina. What do you think Farrah?" Farrah cooed as she reached her arm out to the blue dress. Kay smiled, "I think she likes it."

"Then let's get the birthday girl dressed."

An hour later, Dina, Kay, Cameron and Farrah entered the archive. They were surprised to see Marigold there so early with the guys. "Hi." Cameron said, "It's nice to see you Marigold."

"Thank you for inviting me." She walked over and held out her hand for Farrah to grab hold of her finger, "Happy birthday Farrah." Farrah gurgled as she gripped the old woman's finger and shook it a little before letting go and hugging her uncle's neck. "She looks very stylish." Noting the white faux fur coat Dina had gotten her and the headband with a blue bow on it that matched her dress.

"You can thank Dina for that." Cameron grinned he placed Farrah down on the couch and helped her take off her little coat.

A little while later, everyone gathered around Farrah in her high chair as Cameron brought over a chocolate ice cream cake with a single candle and placed it on the little high chair table. Farrah's brown eyes went wide when she saw the candle.

They all started to sing happy birthday to the little girl as she clapped along with them and giggled. Cameron helped show her how to blow out the candle. She managed to blow it out... with a little help from Cameron. "Johnny, get over here." Jonathan shook his head in amusement, "Jonathan, you promised." The older twin walked over and stood on the other side of Farrah. "Kay? Do you have the camera?"

Kay smiled, "Ready to go."

"Okay, ready Johnny?"

Jonathan tried to hold back a smile, "Let's get this over with."

"Okay!" Kay started, "One... Two... Three!" As soon as she said that last word, Cameron and Jonathan both leaned down and kissed either side of Farrah's face, making the little girl laugh as Kay snapped a photo. "Perfect." Kay then noticed Farrah putting her hands on the cake, "I think maybe we should be cutting the cake now."

"Johnny, you get the cake, I'll get Farrah cleaned up." Cameron said immediately pulling a napkin out of thin air and wiped his niece's hands before she got herself dirty.

"Well, I think we figured out what part of the cake Farrah wanted." Jonathan proclaimed making everyone laugh. He placed the cake on a side table as he got out the paper plates and begun to cut the cake.

As the cake was being handed out, Cameron placed a bib around Farrah's neck and she banged her hands on the table in excitement. Jonathan placed a tiny piece of cake in front of Farrah and Cameron handed her a little spoon. As they passed out cake to the others, Kay was helping Farrah eat her cake as the little girl kept missing her own mouth. Cameron only wished he took a picture of Farrah's face when she had that first bit of ice cream.

When Cameron walked over to check on her, Farrah took her spoon from Kay and tried to feed some of her cake to her uncle the way Kay fed her. However she kept missing his mouth as Cameron ended up with a lot of chocolate stains on his face. Farrah giggled as Cameron wiped his face with a napkin.

The party started to wind down a few hours later and everyone was just relaxing and silently chatting. Cameron and Kay were sitting on the couch with Farrah sitting between them. Jonathan walked over and placed the present that Shawn and Fiona had gotten their daughter in front of Farrah. "Thought that this should be the first birthday present she opened."

Cameron nodded and smiled as Farrah eyed the box. Her little hands gripped the lid as she clumsily lifted it. She tossed the lid aside, it landing on Kay's lap. Inside was a fluffy blue bunny plush with brown eyes and a pale pink ribbon wrapped around the plush's neck. Farrah cooed as her tiny hands gripped the stuffed animal and she pulled it close to her. She smiled to the adults around her as she held the bunny tightly.

Cameron and Jonathan smiled at each other as Farrah showed her new toy to Kay who was pretending to be so amazed by the stuffed animal making Farrah laugh. They decided they could give Farrah her other presents in an hour and let her enjoy the last thing her parents were able to give her.

Two hours later everyone's gifts had been opened and Farrah was busy chasing Jordan in the baby walker Gunter got for her. She was a speedy little baby in that thing. Cameron laughed as he turned his head to Kay. She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, "What is it?"

He smiled, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"I'm lucky... I'm really lucky." He took her hand and gently intertwined their fingers. "You know, I don't think I could have done this without you all." Kay chuckled slightly. "What? Too cheesy?"

"No, you're just sweet."

Cameron scooted over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Really now?"

"Yeah... you're so sweet that I think you might give me diabetes."

Cameron chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "What's with you?"

"I think I'm just tired. Pain killers."

Cameron leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips and Kay smiled as they parted. "I have something for you." He pulled out the bracelet out of his pocket, making Kay's eyes go wide, "Johnny thought I should actually give it to instead of slipping it into your pocket."

She smiled as he slid the bracelet onto her wrist. "It's beautiful... although I still don't understand the ace of hearts."

"You've stolen my heart."

Kay laughed, "Okay. _That_ was too cheesy."

Cameron pretended to look offended, "Excuse me that was not too cheesy, it was just cheesy enough." Kay rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. It had been a good day. She felt Cameron take a deep breath. Like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. They suddenly heard Farrah come over in her baby walker. "Hey Farrah." Farrah smiled at her uncle and lifted up her arms wanting to be picked up. Cameron took his arm off Kay's shoulders, took his niece out from her baby walker and placed her on his lap. "Did you have a good day?"

Farrah just giggled. Kay smiled, "I think she did." Farrah turned her head and reached for her blue bunny next to Cameron. He picked it up and handed it to her as she tightly hugged the bunny. The magician smiled as his niece relaxed in his arms and he turned his head to Kay. "What is it Cam?"

He motioned his head to where Jonathan, Gunter and Mike were having their own discussion, "I just didn't think we would ever get here. I didn't think that... this is how this whole mystery woman fiasco would end. I never thought I'd end up... raising a kid."

Kay just gave him a smile, "We're all still going to be here you know."

He smiled back, "I know." He looked down to his niece who was starting to fall asleep as she held the bunny close to her. "Hey Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... do you think Fiona and Shawn would be okay with the fact that Farrah's being raised with all of us?" He hesitated with his question, like a child who wasn't sure if he could speak.

Kay smiled, remembering what Fiona had told her. She placed her hand on his cheek, "I really think they would be more than okay with it. Farrah's safe." He smiled as her hand stayed there and she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Five weeks. In just five weeks, Cameron's whole world had been turned upside down and inside out. This little girl was now the most important person in his life and he would fight tooth and nail to make sure she'd be happy. He was with the woman he loved and by some odd miracle, she loved him too. He finally had his brother back and their bond was now stronger than ever. His family was back together and their circle had grown. He had no idea how he was going to do this but he did know one thing for sure; his life was never going to be the same and he didn't mind. He had his family. Nothing could tear them apart again.

However that wasn't going to stop others from trying.

 **Whew boy! Wow... I can't believe we're actually here. 'A Bundle of Secrets' has come to an end. Thank you so much to everyone who read it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**

 **You guys are all the best!**

 **If for some reason, you find yourself feeling melancholy about this being the final chapter, don't despair! There is going to be a sequel, I have already gotten the first page written. I don't know how long it will take but the story is not over!**

 **After all, the end is just the beginning.**

 **Happy Pal-entine's Day! You guys are all my pals and I swear that finishing the story on Valentine's Day was just a happy accident! 3**

 **Have an amazing day!**


End file.
